


We Can Be Immortal

by sara2117



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Random - Freeform, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 60,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara2117/pseuds/sara2117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place where I can put my little stories, tropes, drabbles and one shots.<br/>32: 4x08 related fic<br/>33. Future Fic<br/>34. Soccer AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know I'm supposed to be working on Your Love Is A Waiting Game, but I just needed to get this out. None if it is probably true, but it's interesting and short. All mistakes are mine.  
> Smooches!

 

* * *

 

 

_“The attack at the Mayors office this morning has claimed the lives of two victims. CEO of Palmer Technologies formerly Queen Consolidated was also present during the attack, he was taken to Starling General in critical condition, there's been no further word on his status...”_

The rest of what the reporter said was a dull buzz in the background of his mind. All he could think is one word: Felicity.

He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed her number. One ring, two, three, four, five, no answer and then straight to voice mail. Panic started to set it as he ran for his bike and sped all the way to the hospital. He ran to the nurses station and put his hands on the counter holding onto the corner of the surface to keep him grounded in the moment. “Felicity Smoak, she may have been with her boss Ray Palmer in the bombing.

“I'm sorry sir, I can't give out that information.”

“I'm her emergency contact. Now tell me where she is!” He yelled. The nurse started typing on her computer.

“No sign of a Felicity Smoak being admitted.”

“What about her boss?” She hit a few more keys.

“Mr. Palmer is in ICU.”

That's all he needed to hear as he sped down the hallway, he saw the stares as he ran frantically but he didn't care. He rounded the corner and there she was, arms crossed, staring as she paced in front of the closed ICU doors.

Her name tore from his lips. “Felicity!” She turned to face him, her eyes wide and full of tears. He raced toward her and pulled her into his arms. He didn't care that they didn't touch each other any more. He just needed to feel her, to know she was alive and breathing. He pulled back and cradled his face in his hands. A long red line was on her forehead and there was already a large bruise forming on her cheek. “You didn't answer your phone.” She stuck her hand in her jacket pocket but came up empty. She turned glazed eyes to his.

“I don't have it,” she gasped as tears slid down her cheeks.

“Are you hurt?”

“No...no he saved me, again.”

“Again?” He couldn't keep from asking.

“While you were...gone. We were at a meeting, brick came in and ordered his men to kill us. One of his goons put a gun in my face and Ray stood in front of me, stopped him right before he pulled the trigger.” She covered her face with her hands. Before he could say anything there was a yell from behind the closed door, and the doors flew open as a nurse ran down the hall. Ray Palmer was laying on the table and from the sound of the heart monitor he was crashing. Someone yelled for a crash cart.

One second. Felicity stood frozen beside him.

Two seconds. She grabbed onto his arm, her nails biting into his leather jacket.

Three seconds. She whispered _'Not again'_

Four seconds. _“No.'”_ She said while shaking her head.

Five seconds. _“Why does everybody leave me,”_ she asked softly.

He pulls her into his arms and she sobs against his chest.

Before the door swings shut again a Doctor yells. “We got V-FIB!”

She tightened her arms around him and he held her tighter to his chest and whispered into her ear. “I will never leave you again...I promise.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Thinking Out Loud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this spurred from a prompt list on Tumblr My take on the "You used to bully/mess with me in elementary school and it turned out it was because you had a major crush on me AU." Story. I changed it a little though. It was just supposed to be a one shot but if you know me nothing I write can ever be short. So it turned from short drabble into long one shot. I just needed to get out of my head from my other story I'm writing right now...So I hope you like it. All mistakes are my own.  
> -Sara

* * *

 

 

_Oliver Queen._

He’d been a thorn in her side for almost two years. Ever since she started at Starling Preparatory Academy on Bright Futures scholarship.

She rolled her eyes as he threw back his head in laughter, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling. Wait what? No, nope she did not think his eyes were beautiful and she sure and heck didn’t believe that she could get lost in the ocean that was those eyes. Just those thoughts made her ears burn in anger and she had to keep from stomping her foot. She may be 16 and in the 12th grade but she did not have to act like a child. It was bad enough that Tommy Merlyn always patted her on the head and called her ‘little one.’

When she had first started school she had been mostly left alone until the hellions that were Merlyn and Queen entered her life. She was relentlessly teased after she was on their radar.

Little girl, four eyes, (seriously how original?)bug eyes, Gidget (half girl-half midget) nerd, brainiac, crow head, (because of her dyed hair.)

Honestly it could’ve been way worse but she sensed that they held back. She had no idea why. She liked to believe that it was all an act, that they were just trying to be ‘those guys’. The typical high school teases. But Oliver Queen leaned in close to the brunette that was hanging on his arm and whispered something in her ear that made her flip her hair over her shoulder and press her body up against his. Her hope deflated like a balloon. Playboy. That’s all he was. She grabbed her history book and slammed her locker shut before storming down the hall. She didn’t stop to think about why Oliver Queen made her so mad; and she didn’t turn around to see Oliver staring after her, a unreadable expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

"Smoaky!" She groaned.

"Merlyn, what did I tell you about calling me that?"

"I recall you telling me not too a few times," Tommy replied with a smirk.

"Thirty-two times if you want to be exact," Oliver spoke up from his side.

"What are you even doing in here?" She questioned from her place on the bleachers.

Tommy wiggled his eyebrows. “Girls have swimming for gym today, do you really need to ask?”

Her anger sparked. “You’re a pig, an absolute, perverted, misogynistic pig.” She slammed the book she had been reading shut and stood up from the bleachers intending to storm away. But she should have known it wouldn’t be that easy.

Tommy trailed after her. “Why aren’t you swimming?” She ignored him and kept walking. “What? You don’t know how?” She picked up her pace.

"Come on Smoaky, don’t be like that," he pushed her shoulder lightly and much to her dismay and as cliché as it sounded, her foot hit a water patch on the tile floor. Why oh why had she been walking so close to the pools edge?

Neither Tommy nor Oliver had fast enough reflexes to grab her so she barely had time to gasp before her body when tumbling into the pool, her arms and legs flailing. At at the 15 foot deep end too. Her luck couldn’t get worse.

Her clothes started to pull her too the bottom and she kicked her legs trying to reach the top. Her air started to run out and her vision started to go fuzzy. There was reason she didn’t participate in the swim classes. When she was eight she had nearly drowned and that had scarred her. Seven years hadn’t done anything to the unexplained panic she felt when she thought about that day and how her oxygen had ran out when she was feet from the surface. She had barely known how to swim then and after it happened she had no desire to learn. So she pushed it into her dark box at the back of her mind and filed it away near her daddy issues and her irrational fear of kangaroos.

This is it, she thought. This was where her life ended and all because that fool Merlyn had pushed her into a pool. She hoped he felt miserable and at least was man enough to pay for her funeral.She hated the thought of her Mom going into even more debt to pay for it. Were her thoughts supposed to be this logical and morbid in a situation like this? Was she seriously thinking about their debt when she was DROWNING?! She really needed to get a life. Oh wait...she was drowning so that probably wouldn’t be happening.

Exhaustion took over and her legs stopped kicking. She closed her eyes and hoped it was as peaceful of a death as everyone said it was. But death never came. A arm wrapped around her ribs, dangerously close to the underside of her breast and started pulling her to the surface. Her lungs felt like they were going to burst and just when she thought she was going to become unconscious her head broke the surface. She tried to suck in a breath but all she managed to do was choke. She was pulled from the water by two sets of arms and laid down on the tile floor. Someone turned her over and hit her on the back.

“Breathe Felicity!” The familiar voice said a hit of panic lacing his tone. “Felicity! Please! Breath Da-” His words cut off when water went spurting from her lungs and she starting coughing. She managed to suck in short breaths between coughs. Her ribs ached, her lungs were still burning and her throat felt like she had swallowed glass. A moment later her back was lifted and someone arms were wrapped around her, raising her body from the floor. She opened her eyes from her coughing fit to meet the blue eyes she both abhorred and loved at the same time.

“Oliver,” she croaked.

He visibly sighed and ran his hands through her wet hair. His head hanging slightly. “Thank God.”

Oliver’s warm body pressed into hers and she couldn’t help but think how wonderful he felt. She had a feeling it had nothing to do with her drop in body temperature either. She shook her head violently and pulled away from him. A look flashed in his face that if he had been anyone else she would’ve called disappointment. But at what? Surely not her pulling away from him. She coughed again wrapping her arms around her aching ribs.

“Felicity. I am so sorry,” Tommy said sincerely. His face clouded with remorse and she knew he meant it. Didn’t mean that she didn’t want to hack into every single one of his bank accounts and make some serious donations.

Oliver jumped up and ran towards Tommy who started to back away with his hands raised. “What were you thinking!” Oliver threw a punch which Tommy dodged. Tommy started backing up in her direction. Oliver shoved a finger into his chest. “You could’ve killed her you idiot!”

“I said I was sorry,” Tommy whined. Oliver gripped the front of his shirt and she knew this time he wouldn’t miss when he through a punch. That spurred her to stand up on shaky legs and make her way over to them. Sure she wanted Tommy Merlyn to get a good old fashioned shiner but Oliver was big. 6′1 and all muscle. She was one hundred percent sure that if Oliver succeeded in placing his fist in Merlyn’s face he would get more than just a black eye, more like a busted lip, a broken nose and some missing teeth.

And as much as she wanted to just let him do it she couldn’t. She was not that kind of person. She grabbed Oliver bicep and his head swung to look at her.

“Stop,” she said but it came out barely above a whisper. She cleared her throat and tried again. “Stop, it won’t change what happened.” Oliver’s eyes softened and he let go off Tommy’s shirtfront, the tension that was radiating from his body started to drain away. She coughed again and a little more water came up. She covered her mouth.

“We should take you to the nurse, or the hospital.” said Oliver. She shook her head. No way was she making her mother pay that huge copay.

“I’ll go to the nurse.” She said flatly as she started in that direction, her clothes dripping on the floor. She blinked a few times before she realized she could see so she must not have lost her contacts. Tommy grabbed her arm to help her but she shook him off. “I think you’ve done enough for today,” she spat.

“I’m sorry Smoaky.” She turned fiery eyes on him.

“Don’t call me that!” She roared making both Oliver and Tommy flinch. "Just leave me alone!”

She marched from the room drawing curious stares and muffled laughs the whole way to the nurses office which only made her anger boil more. Now she had another issue to add to her dark box. She wondered if it was really possible for her to hate someone. She never would have thought so before but the rocky feeling in her gut sure felt like something and it wasn’t water.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks passed and Tommy kept apologizing. Oliver was nowhere in sight during any of his regularly scheduled pleading sessions. She wondered why that was.

“Tommy! Stop. You’re only making me angrier by bringing it up again and again. Just let it go.” She said as she grabbed three books from her locker which he quickly grabbed from her. “Really? You’re going to carry my books?” She asked incredulously with a raised brow. “You do realize what that would look like right?”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “I nearly killed you Smo-” He cut off as she sent him a glare. “I nearly killed you...Felicity and for that I will grovel at your feet until I earn your forgiveness.” She rolled her eyes. “What? You don’t think I’ll do it?” She shook head and he dropped the pile of books he was holding to the floor, making a loud thud echo down the corridor. He dropped to his knees and took one of her hands in his.

“Felicity, dear, beautiful, crow headed Felicity.” She huffed but he only smirked. “I am truly sorry and I promise that in turn for your forgiveness I will never call you Smoaky ever again.” His eyes conveyed his honesty. She held her breath and just stared down at him. “Please! Please!,” He begged. She noticed people were starting to stare. She would make him sweat a little more but she would just be embarrassing herself. She sighed.

“Get up Merlyn, you’re forgiven.” She said reluctantly.

“Really!” His voice raised with hope.

“Yep, as much as I want to drain your bank account, you’re forgiven.”

He smiled and kissed her hand. “Thank you!” He jumped to his feet and started kissing her face muttering ‘thank you’ in between light friendly pecks. She pushed on his chest and couldn’t keep the laugh that rang out.

“Okay, Okay, enough of that.” She said still chuckling. If there was one thing she could call Tommy it would be persistent. He gave her a final kiss on her cheek and a smile stretched her face at his antics.

It was then she caught Oliver staring at them over Tommy’s shoulder. His face looked stormy, and dare she call it, jealous? No way. Tommy followed her gaze and a moment later Oliver turned on his heel and went the opposite direction, stomping down the hall and out of sight. What was that about?

Tommy appeared unbothered by the exchange and he leaned down and retrieved their books from the floor. “I’m still carrying your books though.”

The bell rang and she walked alongside him on the way to her class in silence, her thoughts on the blonde haired, blue eyed boy who had always been hard on her and why he had went the opposite direction when his next class was in the room next to hers? And why did she know that? She mentally shook her head and took her books from Tommy when she reached the entryway of her classroom.

“So what do you say? Want to get some Big Belly Burger after school?”

“Tommy...”

“It’s not a date, even though I don’t know why you wouldn’t want to go out with a devilishly handsome billionaire like me.”

She tilted her head. “You almost killed me Tommy.” She stated lightly and without heat.

He lifted a shoulder. “Minor issue. Nothing a night with me wouldn’t fix.”

“Tommy!” She gasped as she slapped his arm. He just smirked.

“Ms. Smoak. Can you continue what I’m sure is an invigorating conversation after class?” Professor Diggle asked from the entryway.

“I’m sorry Mr. Diggle.” She said before glancing at Tommy and hurrying towards the classroom door.

“So is that a yes to burgers?” Tommy called after her. “Purely platonic circumstances,” he said with a smile.

“Sure,” she said before slipping inside the room and into her seat avoiding the knowing glare of the teacher. She smiled the rest of the class.

 

* * *

 

 

Her and Tommy met at Big Belly and she was surprised at how great a time she had. There was nothing between either of them and that suited them just fine. He made her laugh and she made him think about things deeper than he ever considered. It was truly platonic and it was the beginning of a budding friendship. Never in a million years would she have thought she’d become friends with none other than Thomas Meryln.

“I misjudged you,” she said one day, a week later when they had met again.

“You’re not the only one,” he said before sipping on his chocolate shake, his straw sucking at air on the bottom of the glass. He looked at the empty glass sadly causing her to laugh.

“Just order another one,” she told him. A second later he reached a hand across the table and snatched her glass. “Thomas Merlyn! You give me my shake back right now!”

“Or what?” He challenged.

“I’ll uh...I’ll...” she snapped her fingers. “I revoke my forgiveness.” He groaned.

“Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of our lives?”

“Yep,” she said popping the P while crossing her arms.He took a final pull of her milkshake before sliding it across the table. “Hey! You’re getting me another one!”

This was the scene Oliver walked up on. His slid into the booth next to Tommy slamming him against the wall. The broody anger look on his face making the smile on her face die.

“So....Thomas.” He sneered. “This is where you’ve been the past two weeks.”

Tommy smiled a little hesitantly. “It wasn’t like it was a big secret.” Tommy stated easily. Oliver hand rested on the table and she noticed that he was rubbing his thumb and his forefinger together. “Well I guess we’re not as good as friends as I thought since you’re keeping your new relationship from me.”

Oliver and Tommy just stared at each other neither blinking, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

She pressed a button on the side of her phone making it chirp. “Oh would you look at that?” She said while glancing at her empty phone screen. “Mom needs me home early, neighbors cat is missing.” Did she really just use that excuse? She nearly placed her palm on her face from her own stupidity and internally cringed as she climbed from the booth.

“See you Monday,” she directed at Tommy. She peeked at Oliver who was fiddling with his hands on the table top. “Oliver.” She said simply as acknowledgement that he was there.

“Felicity,” he said tightly, avoiding her eyes.

She strode from the restaurant her mind going over what had just happened. What was up with Oliver? He had always teased her, tugged her ponytail as he walked by, blew hot breath on her face on the days she wore glasses causing her to temporarily be blind from the fogged lenses. He had called her names and been light heart-ed about it. He had never avoided her eyes and he never called her by her first name. But he had been doing a lot of that lately. She found herself missing the carefree attitude and teasing. She would rather have that side of him rather than the the cold and moody side she was on the receiving end of now.

She hoped that the weekend would give him a break and that he would be back to normal by Monday.

She couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

* * *

 

 

She had a free period due to a teacher being out sick and a substitute not being found on short notice. Most of the other students went out to the courtyard and some to the library, probably to make out in the stacks. Something she had never done. She didn’t see the appeal pf kissing with the strong possibly of getting caught at any moment. She instead used her time to prepare for her next class. She made her walk across campus to her locker and just as she was walking down the hall another figure appeared at the other end and was striding towards her quickly. It only took her a second to realize it was Oliver.

“Oliver what are you doing out of class?” She questioned when he got closer to her. His eyebrows were drawn together and his forehead was uncharacteristically wrinkled. “What’s wrong?” She said her voice filled with concern.

“What’s wrong is that you’ve been spending all your time with my best friend.” He said with his fingers doing that twitchy thing again. She stepped back.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to steal him from you. He’s not just yours you know. He can be friends with other people.” She said stiffly. “You don’t have to be a jerk about it. You can have your best friend back if we can be done with this whole hot and cold routine.”

“That’s what you think?” He asked his voice strained. “That I’m mad at you for ‘stealing my best friend?‘”

“Well aren’t you?” She accused him. He smiled and shook his head.

“That’s not the reason Felicity, ” he said while moving closer to her. She stepped away until her back hit the lockers. His hands reached up to cup her face, holding her like she was the most precious thing in the world. Her breath ran out and this time it wasn’t because she was drowning. It was because Oliver Queen was looking at her like he was in the darkness and she was the sun.

“Then what is it?” She whispered as she searched his eyes and his cornflower blue eyes bore into hers for a heated moment before they dipped to her lips and up again. “Oliver?” She asked when he didn’t answer.

“Felicity.” He replied. His lips drawing out the syllables in a way that made her want to melt into a puddle on the floor. His lips touched hers then, light as a feather at first, testing the waters then her fingers snaked into his hair and his arms wrapped around her back pulling her into his body and lifting her feet from the floor. How fitting, she thought. His head tilted to deepen the kiss and his lips roved over hers like he had been deprived of touch his whole life. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor.

She had never felt anything like it. It was like her body was a live wire, the slightest touch capable of sending her up in flames. Their bodies fit together like they were made for one another and their lips moved in unison like they had been doing for years. His hand roved under her shirt and the small of her back and just the touch of his skin against the sensitive skin of her back made a new wave of heat crash over her.

Could he be the whole reason she existed? It wasn’t logical. No one knew after a first kiss and certainly not when they were sixteen years old. Did they? Was he just a teenage dream? He pulled back way too soon but the need for air overruled desire.

“That’s why Felicity.” She stared at him, wondering if it went as deep for him as it did her. His fingers grasped a piece of hair and stroked it behind her ear. “The first day I met you, you bumped into me in the hall and all of our books scattered together. When we were both picking them up, your hand touched mine and you looked up at me and smiled and right then I knew.”

“What did you know?” She asked softly.

“That you were my destiny.” He said his mouth stretching into a smile. Her smiled grew slowly until it practically stretched off her face.

“Why now? Why tease me all that time?”

“I didn’t know how to talk to you. You were way out of my league.” She scoffed at that. “I mean it,” he said and it made her freeze. “I’m sorry for the way I acted. When you almost died, I nearly lost it, I thought I had lost you, My heart stopped beating and all I could think was that I have never told you how I felt. That I never got to know you as well as I wanted too. And then next thing I know I see Tommy kissing you and you’re spending all your time with him and jealously reared it’s ugly head. I reacted badly, I know that, but if you’ll just give me a chance I’ll do anything to fix it,” he pleaded, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her only answer was to pull him down for another kiss. A few long moments later he pulled back just enough to speak, their lips still touching.

“So that’s a yes?” He whispered. She laughed and pulled his lips back to hers and when her nails ran through his scalp and he groaned she knew then, just like she had knew years ago but had denied so strongly.

He was her destiny.

How did she know this at sixteen? She didn’t know, maybe never would, but she knew deep inside they were made for each other, that she would love him until she was way past seventy, and even when her memory faded, that his hand would hold hers when they were too weak to hold each others bodies.

His forehead rested against hers and she closed her eyes to savor the moment.

He was it for her. She must have said it out loud because he pulled back.

“Glad I’m not the only one..” he trailed off before kissing her again.

Neither of them knew that around the corner Tommy was standing with a huge grin splitting his face. His plan had worked. All his best friend needed was a little push and a healthy dose of jealousy to finally get his head out of his colon. He was man enough to admit that it hadn’t gone completely according to plan. He had never intended on almost killing Felicity but regardless it had worked.

What was a minor detail in a even bigger story?

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak were meant to be and he would spend the rest of his days with quiet pride in his heart that he had been the one to put the idiots together. No, he would never tell them.

Catching them making out in the stacks was enough.

Watching Oliver’s mouth drop open when she dyed her hair blonde was enough.

Seeing their relationship grow stronger over the years was enough.

Watching them hug each other when they graduated college was enough.

Seeing them make vows ten years later, was enough.

Being named Godfather of their first child, was enough.

Watching Oliver’s look of amazement every time he became a dad again was enough.

Watching them grow old together was enough.

And one day when he was sitting next to Oliver on a porch watching both of their grandchildren run around the yard together while Felicity called for them to stop tearing up her petunias, Oliver spoke up.

“Thank you Tommy,” he said while staring at his wife who stared back at him, hands on her hips and a beaming smile only for her husband.

He only smiled in answer.

It was more than enough.

 

* * *

 


	3. Right On Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a little future wedding drabble.

* * *

 

 

“I’m late, I’m late, I’m late,” he muttered frantically as he ran down the hallway unbuttoning his shirt as he went.He felt like that rabbit from that movie he had watched with Sara. What was it? _Alice In Wonderland_. He had always been late too. Hopefully Felicity wasn’t in the mood to play the Queen of Hearts today and decided to ‘go off with his head’.

He laughed a little. It was kinda ironic actually. Felicity was going from Smoak to Queen today. Then it hit him again. How could he be late for his own wedding? He WANTED to marry this woman for goodness sakes and here he was. Late. As usual. “She’s going to kill me.”

He ran around the corner, and there she stood, wrapped in a white robe and more beautiful than he’d ever seen her, even with her arms crossed and her brow furrowed. “I know, I’m sorry,” he explained.

“For what?” She asked while uncrossing her arms. He froze.

“For being late.” He said in explanation. Suddenly he was graced with a beaming smile and his arms were filled by the petite blonde. She placed a kiss on his lips that made him want to drag her into a empty room.

She pulled back, her arms still wrapped around his neck. “You’re not late Mr. Queen, you’re right on time.” She smirked at the confusion clouding his features. “I told you to be here two hours before you were supposed to be so you would be on time.” She explained.

He chuckled and shook his head. “You woman never cease to amaze me.”

“That’s why you’re marrying me.” She said as she started to back away from him.

“Oh no, I’m marrying you for a lot more than that.” He started to reach for her again but she stepped out of his grasp.

“Uh-uh,” she waggled her finger at him. “I have to get ready.”

She started to slip into her room when he called her name.

“Felicity?” She turned to him, her curly blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. “I love you.” She smiled.

“I love you too.”  
She crooked her finger to him and he hurried to her. She kissed him like it was the start of their honeymoon and the only thing that made him stop was Digg clearing his throat behind him.

“No time for that man.” Digg said with a knowing look. Felicity blushed and closed the door to put her dress on.“Time to get dressed.”

He and Digg started to walk into his room across the hall. “ Why? I’m early.”

Digg handed him a garment bag, only one word leaving his lips in answer. “Pictures.”

He winced. Oh.

Two hours and a ton of pictures later, he and Felicity said their vows. She was finally his and he was finally hers.

But if he wanted to get really serious about it, he was hers from the day she turned around, chewing on a red pen.

 

* * *

 


	4. Where I've Always Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little 3x20 jet scene speculation fic to get us through hiatus. I hope you like it. :)

He didn’t think it would come to this. His city turning on him, Roy giving himself up as the Arrow in his place or Thea being hurt so severely. He never thought he would take Ra’s Al Ghul’s offer. Not after Felicity asked him to look for another way. He had and it had worked for a little while but not long enough.

He boarded the plane, duffel bag in hand. Laurel had met him at the airstrip and had tried to convince him to stay but she should’ve known better. There were only two people in the world that he would do anything for and one of them was on the jet being kept alive by a portable ventilator Ray Palmer had supplied, the other was no where to be seen. He had to bite back the disappointment he felt that she hadn’t shown to at least say goodbye. He couldn’t blame her really. Not after what he had put her through. But had the last three years, their partnership really meant that little to her? He shook his head and tried to get past the painful thoughts as he stowed his bag in overhead compartment, checked on Thea and sat in one of the seats nearby.

Malcolm boarded, glanced at Thea and when he saw that he wasn’t in the chatty mood disappeared into the cockpit. Not long after the pilot announced that the plane was going to be taking off and that all passengers needed to buckle their seat belts. The plane sped down the runway as he tightened the belt at his waist. His eyes moved to stare out the window at the rapidly receding tarmac and his thoughts turned to Felicity. It was too painful to think about the what if’s but he allowed himself to think selfish thoughts, just for a moment.

He wished he could have touched her one last time. Felt her soft skin against his, her heart beat against his chest as he held her in his arms for the final time, see her green blue eyes stare into his. His closed his eyes and he remembered the way her lips had felt against his. How they had molded so perfectly with his.

His hands tingled and he could almost feel her face in his hands, so small his palms had nearly covered her completely. Their kiss couldn’t have been longer than ten seconds but it was seared in his memory and not even if he was unfortunate enough to make it to be old and senile would it dull. His lips were branded and no one but her would ever be worthy enough to touch them again.

Tears stung the backs of his eyes and he squeezed them tighter to hold them back, his hand moving up to the bridge of his nose. If he let himself fall apart now he didn’t think he would be able to put himself back together. Not without Felicity. He felt a presence at his side and turned his head, eyes still closed to hide his turmoil.

“Not now Merlyn,” he bit out hoarsely.

“Okay, but if you need to talk I’m here,” replied a soft spoken voice that was definitely not Malcolm’s. His eyes flew open and he gasped.

“Felicity!” He exclaimed in disbelief. She sat there her eyes wide behind her glasses. “What the he-”

“I really don’t want to hear the whole ‘It’s too dangerous, you shouldn’t be here, what were you thinking?’ spiel. If you think I’m letting you go this alone then obviously I didn’t do a very good job of showing you just how important you are to me. We started this together…” She paused for a moment looking down at her clasped hands. “That’s how it’s going to end,” she finished lowly, her eyes cast down.

His mind went blade and he cursed himself when the only thing he could manage to get out was, “What about Ray?”

“Ray and I, well we discovered we were using each other because we couldn’t have the person we really wanted. We broke it off. It was mutual.” She said it with a bit of sadness in her voice.

“I’m sorry Felicity, I know you really cared for him,” he said tightly.

“I did. But it wasn’t enough, I deserve more.” He couldn’t help but agree with that statement.

“You do, that’s why you shouldn’t be on this plane Felicity. What were yo-”

“I was thinking about supporting my partner. Of being there for you in a time you needed support. Am I happy with what you’re doing? No. Do I want to scream at you to turn this jet around? Yes. But do I understand why you’re doing this? Yes. It’s Thea. I know what you would do for her.” Her eyes moved to his chest and he knew she was imaging the scar that had been left by Ra’s sword. “She’s your family.”

His throat was so thick he wasn’t sure he could get any words out if he tried.

“So are you,” he replied.

Her blue eyes met his and he felt like he was caught. He couldn’t look away if he tried. She had him. Always had really.

“Then why did you leave without saying goodbye?” She said, her voice broken.

“Because I couldn’t Felicity. It hurt too much. I could never say goodbye to you. Not when I want there to be only hello’s. Don’t you see? I love you so much it psychically hurts. More than anything Ra’s sword could ever do to me.” Felicity blue eyes filled with tears but the dam was broken now and he couldn’t stop the next words from spilling past his lips.

“Just for a moment I fantasized that I could have a life with you. A house, kids running in the yard, that I would wake up next to you every morning and we could have family barbeques and Digg’s and our children could grow up together. I dreamed of finally hanging up that hood and being able to live our lives in peace. But none of that is possible and it never will be. That’s why I didn’t say goodbye Felicity, because I was scared that I would stay, to hell with the consequences. That I would be tempted to take you and leave it all behind. But you don’t deserve that, to be on the run for the rest of our lives and Thea deserves a second chance at hers and I will do anything, _anything_ to give it to her.”

‘And to keep you safe,’ he added silently.

Tears spilled down his cheeks and matching ones were making a trail down her face. “Oliver,” she croaked. “You have to know. Please tell me you know?” She pleaded with him. There was only one thing he allowed himself to presume and that was just how much his heart was filled by Felicity Smoak.

“I love you Oliver. I always have and I always will. There is nothing you could ever do or say to change that. I tried to make it work with Ray because I thought it would make me happy, that I could get over you but I was wrong. I lived under the guise of happiness with Ray because all I wanted was to be loved, to be chosen. But I learned that I never want to be loved or not chosen by anyone else but you. Does that makes sense? You’ve ruined me for anyone else Oliver Queen. The day you walked into my office with that bullet ridden laptop my path was set in stone. I choose you. I don’t care if you choose me, if you ever do. But I will be here for you because it is my life and it’s my choice.”

She took his large hand in her small one and he clung to it like a lifeline. She loved him. It didn’t computer. She. Loved. Him. How? Why?

“We’re going to take this just like we have everything else.” She placed her palm on his face and he leaned into it. “Together.”

All he could do is stared at her in wonder. They were going to the darkest place on earth and he was bringing his own personal sunshine.

“You know you can’t stay,” he whispered.

“One problem at a time.” She supplied. “Just give me this Oliver. Be you, choose me, just for this moment.”

He ran his thumb across a tear that had leaked from her blue orbs.

“You know don’t you?” He didn’t know why but he couldn’t say the words. Every time he said them he was leaving her, saying goodbye. He couldn’t do that again, he wouldn’t.

“I know,” she nodded, her hand holding his tighter.

So as usual he did what she asked. He gave her this moment, he chose her and they spent the rest of the flight wrapped in each others arms.

And when the darkness came to take him, he knew that he would never truly be gone, not as long as Felicity Smoak’s heart was beating and maybe not even when she was gone. Because she had woken something up in him, put a light in him that could never be extinguished. Her love ran through his veins and for the first time he knew he could take whatever was coming to him because she was there. Next to him. Where she’d always been and where she’d always would be.

In his heart.


	5. If This Is Wrong I Don't Want To Be Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Prompt: AU ‘I met you in a grocery store and it all just spiraled from there.’  
> Hope you like it.  
> XOXO,
> 
> Sara

When she was five a trip to the grocery store turned into a nightmare. She was looking a a box of sugary cereal and when she turned around to ask her Mom if she could get it she was gone. She had run frantic through the store even stopping to ask strangers if they had seen her Mom. Not long after she had heard her Mom’s hysterical cries and was caught in her arms. After that grocery trip became something she hated. She tried to get out of going and when she couldn’t she would go and not take her eyes off her Mother even for a second. She knew her Mom would never have left her but that didn’t stop her from being scared.

Fast forward twenty years later and that fear seamed irrational. Especially in light of her current job with the FBI. She spent most of her nights hacking into computers and tracking down criminals through the breadcrumbs they left. She had just recently been relocated to the Starling City branch and had moved in with her cousin Roy. After only three days of living with him she knew they were going to need to do some serious food runs.

That’s how she found herself at the grocery store on a Friday night. She and Roy hadn’t been able to agree on something to eat so she had suggested they go to the store and get a variety of foods and just pig out and watch Doctor Who all night. She had hoped his aversion to the show had changed over the years, sadly she was wrong and he said that under no circumstances would he watch ‘that nerd show.’ How dare he? She had wanted to stomp on his foot for insulting her favorite program but the fact that he had been kind enough to let her live with him until she could find her own place held her back. Instead she just gave him a grimace/smile and suggested Supernatural. He had smiled smugly then knowing had won.

So she and Roy had headed to the store with a list. He grabbed a buggy and since her list was smaller told him that she would find him when she was done. But just like any trip to the store she found more than what she come fore. She strolled down one of the aisle’s balancing her items in one hand and grabbed a bag of chips with the other. She had text Roy to grab a bag of grapes and come find her fifteen minutes ago since her hands were getting full.

She was starting to get irritated by the third time she dropped an item and had to do a weird shimmy to the floor to pick it up all the while trying not to drop anything else. Logically she should have gone and got a buggy but it was a big store and would take her a long time to reach the front. Besides Roy had a buggy they were supposed to share. So much for that.

She set some her stuff down and brought her phone out to call Roy. No answer. She cursed under her breath. It made her so angry when people didn’t answer their phones when she knew for a fact that it was turned on. She grabbed her stuff and stormed through the huge store. She wasn’t beneath going to the front and getting thm to call him over the intercom but yet again she reminded herself who she was living with and of the fact that he was a accomplished trickster. She would wake up with honey in her hair if she embarrassed him like that. She did imagine it though and had a good laugh. A old lady walking past stared at her like she was crazy only making her laugh harder.

She searched the store for another fifteen minutes but still couldn’t find him. The only place she hadn’t checked was the produce department. She hadn’t gone there because she figured as long as it had been he would’ve been long gone. She set her feet in that direction, her heels beating an angry staccato against the tile floor. She was going to ring his neck when she found him. Even after the invention of cell phones she still managed to lose her family in a store. She finally caught sight of him behind a bread stack and rushed over to him, her mouth already running.

“Roy William Harper!” He turned to look at her with wide eyes. “I’ve been looking for you forever. You see this?” She showed him her full arms. “I’ve had to carry this stuff for nearly an hour because you couldn’t bring the fraking buggy like I asked you. Don’t you know how to answer your dang-”

Roy cleared his throat and she finally noticed that he wasn’t alone. She turned to face the man he had been talking too and nearly dropped everything she was holding. He smiled at her and her legs turned to jelly. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen in her life and were so deep she could get lost in them. He had ash blonde hair cut short to his head a stubble on his face that automatically had her fingers itching to run through. He was tall, over six feet and if the tight fitting black shirt and the way the leather jacket he was wearing stretched across his shoulders was any indication he was all muscle.

'Holy Google. The guy is a Greek god,’ she thought. The mans smile morphed into a smirk. Frak. Did she say that out loud?

“You did,” said the man she was now calling muscles. His voice was the kind that could make you forget your own name.

A blush spread from her toes, up her neck and right into her hairline. The man only smiled more and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Curse her mouth. Maybe she could sew it shut?

“I wouldn’t recommend it, you have a very pretty mouth.” Her mouth dropped opened in a way her mother would call very unladylike. Did the Greek god just really say that to her?

Roy finally took pity on her and grabbed the grocery’s in her hand and shoved them into the buggy. She felt caught in the muscly strangers gaze and didn’t think she’d ever find a way out, wasn’t sure if she even wanted too.

“Felicity this is-” Roy started only to be interrupted as the man stuck out his hand to her.

“Oliver Queen.” He supplied, his eyes filled with laughter.

It took her a moment but she finally reached her hand out to clasp his. Electricity shot up her spine and her head snapped up to look at him. She searched his expression for any sign that he had felt the same but he was very good at schooling his features.

“Felicity Smoak,” she told him. They stared into each others eyes and she didn’t even notice that he hadn’t let go of her hand.

“It is very nice to meet you Felicity,” he said softly. She nearly melted into a puddle on the floor at the way his beautiful lips formed her name, like a caress, stretching each syllable out fully.

She knew they didn’t know each other from Adam but she felt connected to him, like some undeniable force wanted them to know each other. Blue on blue their eyes stared into one another and she was vaguely aware of Roy staring at them. A moment later he grabbed the buggy and she saw him out of the corner of her eye point towards the deli. “I’m just gonna…. yeah.” He hurried away from them.

After what seamed like forever her brain finally cleared enough to form words. “How do you know Roy?”

“He’s dating my sister.” She nodded. She had heard nothing but amazing things about Thea. Roy was head over heals for the girl and most of their phone calls consisted of him talking about her. That little sucker had never mentioned she had a extremely handsome brother though. Oh was she going to jerk a knot into that boys tail.

“He really loves her. She’s all he talks about,” she told him. She looked down at their still joined hands and gasped. “Sorry,” she said as she reluctantly pulled away from him. She couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t look sorry at all.

“I’m guessing you’re the cousin Felicity he’s told Thea all about?”

“Yep that’s me, Felicity Smoak..” She ran a head through her hair a new blush spreading into her cheeks. “But you already knew that.”

“You work for the FBI?”

“Uh…yeah. How did you know that?” She questioned. How did this man she had no idea existed ten minutes ago know so much about her already.

“I know a lot of things. I’m a good listener,” he answered while rocking back on his heels.

“Well that’s not very fair,” she told him. Feeling a little bold she continued. “I don’t know anything about you.”

“Well…I guess we’ll have to fix that won’t we?” The way he was looking at her made a whole flock of butterflies take up residence in her stomach.

“We should….” she smiled at him, a wave of heat crashing over her body when she saw his eyes dip down to her lips. He stepped near and he was so close she could feel the heat emanating from his body. Obviously Oliver knew nothing about personal space but she didn’t mind. No, not at all. His fingers ran lightly down her arm and she shivered.

“Would you like to go to dinner with me?” He asked shyly, almost as if he was afraid she would say no.

Her brain short circuited and all she could do was nod and choke out “Yes.”

A smile bigger than any other stretched across his face making him look like he had won the lottery when all he had done was get a girl to go out with him. And that girl was her! Why did a man like him want to go out with her?

“Because I’ve heard about you for a year and I desperately want to see if your lips are as soft as they look.” Her eyes went wide behind her glasses. If anyone else had said that she would have ran the opposite direction but for some reason she couldn’t run….not from him. He was like a magnet, drawing her in with every word, every smile.

She really did need to see someone about the whole thinking out loud thing.

“I like it. It’s cute,” he smirked.

If he kept saying things like that she was going to have a mouth full of flies by the end of the night.

“Do you like Italian?”

She just nodded.

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow evening. Six okay?”

“Yes,” she said but it came out a little strangled.

He reached his hand out and squeezed her shoulder. “I’m looking forward to it Felicity.” Then he was gone.

She felt like she was floating on a cloud as she made her way over to to Roy. He just looked at her and smiled knowingly.”What just happened?”

“Thea just got a new sister in law?” She smacked him on the shoulder.

“Roy!” She said incredulously.

“Hey! You two were making moony eyes at each other. I thought I was going to have to cover a few kids eyes from all the eye sex.”

“We were not having eye sex!” She yelled. A woman pushing a cart filled with two toddlers shot her a dirty look. “Sorry,” she mouthed before she turned back to Roy.

“Just calling it like I see it. Thea’s gonna have a ball planning the wedding.”

“We’re not getting married. We don’t even know each other.” She said exasperated with Roy’s teasing.

“Oh but you will Blondie.” He took a big gulp from his drink, the air sound signaling that it was empty. He kept on sucking and groaned before grabbing it from his hands and throwing it in the trash. “Hey! I could have got a refill on that!”

“You’ve had enough sugar. Apparently it’s addled your brain.” He just wiggled his eyebrows.

“You don’t believe in love at first sight?”

“No, Roy. How could you even ask me that? The most logical person you know? It takes a lot more than lustful glances to build a relationship.”

“So you admit that there’s lust. Oh Thea’s gonna love this.” He said practically jumping on the balls of his feet.

“So help me Roy if you mention one word of this conversation to her I will put you on the no fly list.”

He shrugged. “I don’t fly.”

Her hands balled into fist. “Roy!” She seethed.

“I want to be the best man, make sure you tell him that.”

“Ugh!” She screamed and stormed away from him, the sound of his laughter echoing through the store.

She couldn’t help but wonder if love at first sight did exist but just shook the thoughts away.

Two years later sitting next to her new husband she was proven wrong.

Roy lifted a glass of champagne. “I just want to be the first person to say I called it. Right from the beginning.”

The guest chuckled and Oliver wrapped a arms around her shoulders and she turned to him with a smile.

“And to think it all started in a grocery store,” he whispered into her ear. It never failed t make her shiver when he spoke so low.

“Who would’ve thought my nightmare would turn into a dream?”

“A good dream I hope.”

“The best,” she assured him. He nuzzled her cheek.

Roy glanced over at them and she just smiled at him. He nodded. He knew exactly what she was feeling.

“Felicity Queen here didn’t believe in love at first sight…” He strode over to their table and put the microphone in her face. “I want you to say it.”

“Say what?” she asked coyly.

“You know what. Those three words your religiously against saying.” She huffed a little but gazed lovingly at her husband when she said them.

“I was wrong.”

Oliver only looked at her for a moment before his lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with abandon. The people in the room disappeared and it was just them. Just two people in love for eternity.

The crowd started laughing and she was pulled back it reality. She pulled back and rested her head against his forehead. She noticed that his arm was up in the air in victory and she chuckled a little.

“You won the lottery?” She asked remembering her thoughts from that day/

“No baby, I won much more than that.” He said before he pulled her into his arms for another kiss.

She spent the next sixty years in those arms and it truly was a happily ever after.

And she had thought those didn’t exist.

How wrong she had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on Tumblr at Olicity-Beautiful-Dreamer at Twitter @Olicitysara
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts. :)


	6. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a quick little 3x20 Morning After drabble I wrote. Probably not very good since I’m running low on sleep and high on emotion. Anyways hope you enjoy it anyways. XOXO, Sara

She wakes when the early morning rays of dawn are reaching across the chamber, it’s tendrils painting the room in new light. She takes it all in. When she had come in the night before she hadn’t noticed the grandeur of the chamber. It was magnificent with red everywhere, red pillows, draperies, red cushions…. she ran her hand over the red silk sheet covering her naked body. She needs to get the number of Ra’s interior decorator. 

It only takes that strange thought and everything that happened last night hits her in a rush and her whole body burst into flames. Had it been a dream? She wiggles her body and revels in the soreness she feels. So it hadn’t been a dream. It was all real. Gloriously real.

At that the last bit’s of sleep making her mind foggy leave her and she realizes two arms are snug around her waist and pair of legs are tangled with hers. She looks up in search of the man she loves face, thinking to find him still asleep, after all it had been a long and exhausting night. But he’s watching her intently, his blue eyes roving over every uncovered piece of skin and is thumb drawing a circle on her hip. She watches him for a moment waiting for him to say something but he seems content to just watch her. One of his hands move to her side, fingers dancing across her ribs dangerously close to her breast. 

“Well that happened,” she says her whole face turning as red as a beat.

How she can still light up after all they had done only a few hours ago she’d never know. They knew every inch of each others bodies now, there were no more secrets or wondering. His chest brushes her front and she gasps, her mind automatically returning to what it had felt like to have him fully pressed against her, not a inch separating them.

Her hand raises to rest against his Bratva tattoo and she can feel his heart beating steadily against her palm. She presses a kiss to a kiss to it and as her lips linger she notices his heart pick up speed. She glances up to find him still watching her. 

“What?” She asks in wonder, a gentle smile on her lips.

“You’re beautiful,” he says simply, like it’s a fact and nothing to be argued against.

Her smile stretched wider. “Well I had wondered…” she teases.

“I never told you but I thought it, right from the first day I met you and every day after that.” 

His fingers return to her ribcage and start drawing symbols in a language she couldn’t hope to understand.

“It’s going to be over soon isn’t it?” she whispers. His fingers freeze against her skin momentarily but soon go back into motion.

“No.” 

“No?” She asks incredulously.

“No,” he confirms. “Felicity, when I got back from the island I never really wanted to live. I only came back to right my Father’s wrongs, I didn’t care if that meant giving my life in the process, I didn’t have anything to lose. It wasn’t until I met you and Diggle that I realized I did have something to lose. You both taught me that. This past year I didn’t listen to the people who loved me, I didn’t want help and as a result of that I lost myself again. I felt as though I had lost everything and that was before Thea…” He trails off and she gives his bicep a reassuring squeeze.

“The point is for the first time… in such a long time I want to live and I want to live with you Felicity. I’m going to fight for this, for us.Nothing and no one can stop me.”

“Not even Ra’s?” She asks softly.

“Not even the Devil himself.” He breathes deeply as his hand moves up to cradle her face. “Tatsu said I had to make a choice and I’m doing that now. I choose life Felicity, I choose you. For the rest of my life I will choose you.” 

Tears well in her eyes and slip down her cheeks.

“I love you,” he says as his thumb wipes the tears away so tenderly.

“You do do you?” She says with a smirk, her eyes still watery. She wants to get back to the lightness of the morning. She doesn’t want to spend their last moments together crying. 

He laughs lightly. “I do, but if you don’t believe me I’m sure I can find a way…” he trails off.

“Hmmm….I have a few ideas,” she says as she runs a finger down his chest. She takes great pride in the fact that she makes him shiver.

A moment later she’s flipped onto her back with a squeal that turns into a giggle that Oliver soon silences with his lips. 

Outside the door Maseo stands, hand raised to knock but at the sound of the woman’s laughter he slips back down the hall intent on giving Oliver one last moment with his humanity for in a few hours he will be branded.

Oliver Queen will die and Al Sah-Him born.


	7. Good To Be Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Oliver I'm uh well-" "Felicity spit it out"he said calmly "Oliver I'm pregnant"
> 
> AN: Ok so this got wayyyyy out of hand but hey! I do what my muse demands. ;)

Her whole body was buzzing with nervous energy, her knee bounced up and down, up and down and her fingers beat a staccato against her desk. It had been a whole week since she found out she was pregnant and she still hadn’t been able to tell him. Every time her mouth opened nothing would come out and for her to be speechless…well that never happened. He would just stare at her with his perfect brows arched waiting for her to babble something but she would bite her tongue and come up with some lame story, kiss him on the cheek and go about her business. But it was killing her. She had to tell him and today. Or she just might burst.

She glanced across the hall, through the glass walls that separated their new offices, he was busy at work, documents strewn about the desk and his forehead was furrowed with lines her fingers wished to smooth. She shook her head, screwed up her courage and rose from her chair.  
She would tell him. Right now. She sucked in a breath and pushed open the door, he glanced up at her a small smile playing on his lips.

“Umm do you have a minute?” She asked hoping her voice sounded normal.

“I have a meeting in ten but till then I’m all yours,” he answered.

“That’s good,” she murmured as she paced over to the window to stare at the city skyline, her fingers absently twisting the wedding band on her hand.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked concern coloring his voice. She bit her lip as she heard him come up behind her. “Are you alright?”

He laid a warm hand on her shoulder and she sucked in a breath and turned to him, her mouth opening. But much to her dismay nothing came out and she had to keep from stomping her heel against the floor in agitation.

“Felicity are you trying to tell me something?”

“Yes,” she said with a gasp. She could do this. Just say it. How hard could it be?

”I’m just a little worried. I mean we’ve talked about it but I didn’t think it would happen this soon. I mean we didn’t plan it, accidents happen. I’m not saying this is an accident, far from it, not for me anyways but I’m scared that your going to see it as one. Which is irrational because your a very loving man and it’s probably just my insecurities flaring up but I’m still worried that you’re not ready and you’re going to freak out and I can’t take that right now cause I’m-”

“Felicity, Breathe!” Oliver said to cut off her babble while stepping close and running a hand down her arm. She took a deep breath and he nodded. “Good. Felicity, you can tell me anything. You know that.” Her fingers started fiddling with her ring again and he took her hand gently. She looked up into his baby blues.

“Oliver I’m uh well-” she cut off.

“Felicity spit it out,” he said calmly.

Just do it. ‘ _Huh- that must be why that’s Nike’s motto_ ,’ she thought. Oliver squeezed her arm bringing her back into the moment. ‘ _Right, not the time for inner rambles._ ’ She closed her eyes to gather her thoughts and when she opened them she said it so fast she wasn’t sure he would understand.

“Oliver-I’m-pregnant,” she blurted.

He blinked once. Slowly. “Did you just say?”

“Uh-huh.” She gulped.

His eyes moved down to her belly then back up to meet hers. “Really?”

“Yes,” she whispered, but it sounded like a foghorn in the quiet room.

“I’m going to be a Dad!” Oliver yelled suddenly making her flinch in surprise. Next thing she knew she was being lifted and twirled in a circle. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He stopped suddenly and set her back down gently. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you or the baby did I?”

She laughed and hugged him close. “No I’m fine, we’re fine.” She said while she stroked her fingers through the hair at his nape. ‘ _So he was going to be one of those Dad’s_.’

“Are you happy?” She asked softly.

He pulled back to look at her, his palms cradling her face. “Felicity.” The special way he said her name was all she needed to hear, that paired with absolute joy in his eyes was enough. “I love you.”

“I love you,” she replied placing a palm on his chest and leaning in for a kiss. His lips touched hers and the room disappeared around them. It was just him and her. He pulled back a moment later and with a smile let go of her and raced across the room. “Where are you going?” She huffed on a laugh.

“You’ll see,” he said with a wink disappearing into the conference room only to return a few moments later to grab her hand and pull her from the room. “Where are we going?”

“To celebrate.” He said as they stepped into the elevator.

“What kind of celebrating?” She asked as she tilted her head and crossed her arms.

“Not _that_ kind of celebrating.” He replied, his face turning a little pink. “ I was thinking more like call Thea, Digg, Sara and Lyla together to meet for lunch.”

She sidled over to him and pressed her body against his. “Why don’t we make it dinner?” She said suggestively while tugging on his tie. He visibly gulped and his fingers started doing that twitching thing.

“No I really think it should be lunch,” he choked out, his voice strangled.

She trailed a finger down his cheek, her forehead creased in confusion. It wasn’t like him to refuse her. Come to think of it he never had. Ever. ‘ _So why was he- oh.’_ It hit her like a ton of bricks and she smirked.

“Oliver?”

“Mmm?”

“You know what they say to do while pregnant?”

“What?”

“To stay active. It’s encouraged even,” she said and emphasized it with a tug on his tie. His pupils blew and his breathing turned ragged. His head lowered and his lips were just about to touch hers when the elevator dinged and the doors whooshed open. She smiled sweetly while slipping from his grasp. After she exited she turned to find him still standing there frozen, his eyes a little wild. She smiled triumphantly before she crooked her finger and beckoned him. The elevator door started to close and he roughly pushed it open before throwing a arm around her shoulders and leading them from the building.

Six hours later when their whole family was sitting around a table, Digg with Sara in his lap smiling at Oliver and Thea waving her hands excitedly and babbling to Lyla about planning a baby shower, Oliver leaned over and whispered in her ear the three words every woman loved to hear.

“You were right. Dinner is a whole lot better.”

She smirked and pecked him on the lips. “That’s why I’m the planner in this relationship,” she replied saucily.

“Can I make a suggestion though?”

“I’ll allow it,” she said while leaning close.

“We should save room for dessert.”

“Oh most definitely.” His lips captured hers and they didn’t part, not even when groans echoed around the table and rolls were being thrown at them. She just tightened her arms around his neck and lived for the moment.

And live they did.

Seven months later a blonde haired blue eyed Finley Dearden Queen was born into the world with a healthy set of lungs to scream with. But oh was she loved.

It was good to be alive.


	8. All Along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: My little or not so little head-cannon for the Season 4 Opening scene. Enjoy! PS. I wrote quick so sorry if there are any mistakes.

                                                                  

 

He woke bathed in warm sunlight a smile already stretching across his face. Five months, it had been five months of pure bliss. He and Felicity had spent every bit of that time together, learning everything they possibly could about each other. Over the years they had fallen each other based off friendship and trust, now knowing all these tiny little details about her, how she left her bobby pins on the sink counter, how she went through five dresses until she found the right one, or how she had to change her nail polish at least twice a week, it all made him fall in love with her all over again.

He tightened his arms around the blonde who laying on his chest, a quiet snore he couldn’t help but find adorable coming from her pink lips. Something so normal for anyone else was still a miracle for him.

His fingers combed through her hair and he listened to her breathing. He would never be able to get enough of this… of her. The Oliver Queen of ten years ago would have found the thought of waking up next to a fully clothed woman and being happy about it absolutely insane. He was happy, so happy just from being able to hold her and feel her chest press against his, expanding with every breath she took. All his life he had felt so empty, like a piece of his heart was missing and now he finally understood why, all along it had been because she was missing from his life. His heart was finally whole.

His finger ran up the smooth skin of her spine, the only part not covered by the too large t-shirt of his that she was wearing that kept slipping off her shoulder. He pulled the blanket up so she wouldn’t get cold and chuckled softly at the action. Never would he have thought he’d find such pleasure in just taking care of someone either.

Felicity snuggled further into his chest, her nose nuzzling against his neck and her palm moving to rest over his heart, a soft, satisfied sigh escaping her as her warm breath fanned over the cool skin of his chest making goosebumps pebble on his flesh. His heart burst then and a pang shot through his chest. How could he love her so much? It was unfathomable to him, without explanation or reason why. He just…loved her. So much it psychically hurt. A moment of panic filled him and his heart started to pound. She was his everything now. What if he lost her? He wouldn’t be able to survive, wouldn’t want to because she was everything that was good about him. He had finally found his happiness and if that was taken away from him then there would be no more Oliver Queen, no more him.

His arms tightened around her again, his fingers pressing into the smooth skin of her hip where the shirt had ridden up. No. He would not do this. He would not ruin this happiness. He would live right here, right now, in this moment. He would take the next hour or the next fifty-six years he had with her and live it to it’s fullest potential. He would do everything he wanted to do, tell her everything she deserved to know, kiss her like it was the first time and the last, hold her like she was slipping away, talk to her until he ran out of words, touch her like she was a breakable piece of china but respect her as if she were as hard as metal, laugh like he never had before, hold her hand just because, tease her like they were two teenagers on their first date. There was so much more and not enough time to do it all. But he would spend the rest of his life trying, just attempting to make her as happy as she had made him.

A press of lips to his pectoral brought him back to the moment and he glanced down to find her blue eyes looking at him dreamily. He smiled at the way her hair was plastered to the side of her face and used his fingers to brush it away.

“Good morning,” she said, her voice thick from sleep. The sun beamed in through the window, illuminating her in a orange glow as she stretched then settled herself against his side and throwing one leg across his body.

“It is,” he said while pressing a kiss to the top of her head and lingering there.

She sat up suddenly, her hand pressed to his chest for leverage and just stared at him for a long moment, her face thoughtful.

“What?” He finally asked. Her hand moved to cup his cheek.

“I just….love seeing you like this. Happy.” She stopped and measured her words. ”Sometimes when I see you smile, like it’s the most carefree thing in the world I feel like my heart is literally going to burst. Oliver I’m so happy but I’m also terrified.”

He wasn’t alone in his thoughts, he should have known better. He always said that he no one would understand how deep his love for Felicity went, but one person did and that was Felicity herself. Because that’s how much she loved him. He sat up and took her face in his hands.

“Listen to me Felicity. We’re not guaranteed tomorrow, we only have right here, right now.” His eyes roved over her face, taking in every freckle, every mole and wrinkle and finally his eyes connected with hers, blue on blue. “I intend on living every single one of those moments, as little and if we’re luck, as many of them as we can get.” His thumb stroked her cheek. “I love you so much, I’m done running away from that, for life. So if it’s my choice Felicity, you’ll never lose me and I’ll never lose you.”

She sucked in a breath, a solitary tear slipping down her cheek.

“Right here…” she sniffed.

“Right now,” he murmured in reply.

She wiped her face, sucked in a breath, a smile breaking out shortly after. There was his sunshine.

“No more time wasted on broodiness,” she said as she sat forward and pressed her soft lips to his. His hand moved up tangle in her hair and he moaned as she nipped at his bottom lip. Her hands went to the back of his neck and he pulled her onto his lap so he could kiss her deeper. Her fingers scratched at his scalp as he tilted his head, his body melding to hers as he flipped them over. Her back pressed into the pillows while he kissed a line up her neck and hitting the spot behind her ear that made her breathless. She pulled his lips back to hers when it became to much while his fingers searched for the hem of her shirt blindly. No…it would never be enough. Her back arched as she pressed her chest to his and his hands took the opportunity to slide up the smooth skin of her back. His whole body heated to an inferno when she gasped his name between kisses. It was when he was placing a kiss to her breastbone when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a phone ringing.

He kept kissing her, hoping it would stop soon. This was most definitely not the time for phone calls. Felicity must not of heard it because she was digging her nails into his back to pull him closer. The phone cut off and he barely held back a sigh of relief. He finally found the hem of her…his shirt and started to pull it up when the phone started ringing again, this time a different ringtone emanating from the infernal device.

“Just ignore it,” he panted as he pulled the shirt up, but it only made it halfway before Felicity released his lips with a huff and dropped back against the mattress, her shirt falling from his grasp.

“I can’t, that’s the emergency ring. I explicitly told them it was only for life and death.”

“It’s going to mean their deaths if you answer that right now,” he growled from where his forehead rested against her chest.

“Oliver…I have too,” she whined, but it held little desire for the task.

She wiggled out from under his body and he didn’t make it easy for her, holding on her hand for as long as he could, making her actually have to pry his fingers from her skin.

“Don’t answer it Felicity,” he pleaded as she sauntered across the room allowing him a clear few of the long toned legs. She looked back at him as she picked up the phone that kept incessantly ringing and peered at the collar ID.

“I have too,” she scrunched up her nose, her eyes slightly sad. “It’s Diggle.” She answered it a moment later, he collapsed back on the bed and threw his hand across his face trying to stifle a groan. Maybe they should go to Europe. Normal phones didn’t work there right? They could just disappear, just the two of them. He allowed himself to fantasize but it was cut short by Felicity jumping back in bed.

“I know you’re going to hate this…” she said.

“Then don’t tell me,” he replied, his eyes still closed.

He heard some rustling and his eyes flew open when he realized Felicity was settling herself on his lap again.

“I would love to live forever in this bubble that we’ve created Oliver, but we can’t. There are few people in the world that I would drop anything and everything for. One of them is here with me now, the other in halfway across the country and asking for our help. You know he wouldn’t ask if he didn’t really need it.”

He sighed and sat up a little, his large hands taking her small ones and interlacing their fingers.

“If we’re going to do this you have to promise me something.”

“Anything,” she answered.

“Promise me that we’re going to face this just like we face everything else.”

“Together?”

“Forever,” he confirmed.

“I promise.”

“One more thing…” She tilted her head. “Promise me I won’t lose you.”

She smiled softly, hesitating only a short moment, understanding in a way that only Felicity knew that he needed to be placated.

She leaned forward, her lips only a hairsbreadth away from his, breath fanning his cheek as she whispered, “I promise” before her lips found their home…against his.


	9. This Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I have some serious issues. This started as a Crack fic for my friend Emily and all of a sudden I had 15 pages written and there was no way I was editing all the chaos. So enjoy or not. It’s really long and I apologize. Why can’t I write short things? P.S. Emily babe, just remember you asked for this craziness. ;)

 

Thea Queen…well Merlyn, had had a lot of crazy days in her life, finding out her brother was a leather clad vigilante and that her dad was a psychotic super-villian for example but never, never did she think that today would be even more chaotic than both of those days put together. But she knew it would be worth it when she finally had her brother married off to the woman of his dreams…literally. Felicity had told her what she wanted then let her plan the whole wedding. She had picked a old mansion just outside of Starling. It had a huge room that could accommodate the small mass of people she had invited and another room that would serve as the reception hall. Of course every room was filled with light, just as Felicity had specified.

The morning was not going well so far. She had already had to send the caterers back because they had prepared the wrong meat and then the minister had called and said his plane had been delayed but that he would be there soon as he could. Who freaking flew when they were supposed to perform a wedding ceremony? She was debating whether to find a good wifi signal and take the three minute certification course when one of the workers caught her attention.

“NO! Those are supposed to be red roses, not white you imbecile,” she screeched at the man that was laying a vase of flowers on a table. She took a deep breath. Her patience was like a rubber band stretched too far, pull hard enough and eventually it was going to snap. “Red! Now! If you know what’s good for you.”

The man scurried off, looking terrified. She smiled smugly. Even dressed in a blue robe, her hair in curlers and slippers on her feet she could be persuasive and from the wild look in the mans eyes, scary.

She turned, taking a final look at the room, smiling at the row of pictures lining the walls, her favorite being one she had taken of Oliver and Felicity just smiling at each other. They hadn’t even known she was there. so lost were they in their own world, filled with butterflies and rainbows and a lot of things she didn’t even want to think about them doing. Thea shuddered and watched as a woman started writing on a board that would go under the row of pictures asking people to use tag #QueenWedding when snapping pics of the soon to be married couple. Her smile turned upside down when she noticed what the worker had written on the board.

“Excuse me! Do you not know how to spell Felicity? It’s F-E-L-I-C-I-T-Y. Is it really so that hard? You have a phone, ever heard of Google you lazy piece of-”

“All right,” Laurel cut her off and put a arm around her shoulders, sending a apologetic look the woman’s way as she led them away. “Let’s get those rollers out of your hair.”

She sucked in a breath and balled her fist. “I’m so mad I could snap every one of those peoples necks right now.”

“Which you wont do, because this is Oliver and Felicity’s wedding and I’m pretty sure if you ruined it then Felicity would kill you herself and Oliver would help.” Laurel clapped her hands and smiled brightly. “So take a deep breath and please for the love of all that is holy go get dressed.”

“But-” Thea started to protest, she had to supervise, otherwise the idiot workers would ruin the wedding before it even began and it had to be PERFECT! She would settle for nothing less.

“Nope, I’ll take care of it,” Laurel spoke over her as she steered her in the direction of the changing rooms. “You’re the Maid-Of-Honor so you should be with Felicity right now and making sure she has everything she needs, and that she’s calm. You can’t do that if you’re all wigged out yourself.”

“This is Felicity we’re talking about Laurel. She is always calm.”

“I know…then just be there for emotional support.” Thea shot her a look over her shoulder.

“Please, those two have been married and making moony eyes at each other for four years. This just makes it public and legal.”

Laurel rolled her eyes and knocked on the door swiftly. “Well at least you’ve calmed down,” she said while turning the knob and swinging the door open.

What Thea saw when the door opened fully made her mouth drop open. Felicity stood, clad in her lace wedding gown bouncing Sara on her hip as the toddler talked gibberish.

“Felicity! What in the hel-”

“So much for calm,” Laurel muttered.

Felicity just turned with a smile. “Listen Thea, Sara can almost say my name. Say it bug…”

“Aunt Ficity!” The toddler shouted with a loud smack of her hands.

Felicity laughed. “Close enough,” she said as she nuzzled the little girls cheek.

“No, no, no, just no.” Thea said as she stormed forward and took Sara from Felicity’s arms.

“Thea, what’s wrong?” Felicity asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong you ask? You are wearing a Alexander McQueen dress Felicity. Alexander Mc-friggin-Queen and you were holding a toddler. A toddler who still, on occasion throws up when she get’s too excited.”

Felicity sighed and crossed her arms loosely. “You’re overreacting Thea.”

“I am not overreacting!” She screamed, a roller uncurling itself from her head and bouncing on the floor. Sara laughed as smacked Thea on the neck.

“Is everything alright in here?” Another voice said from the doorway.

“Thank God,” Laurel exclaimed. “You can deal with these crazies, I have a wedding to supervise,” she before she hightailed it down the hall leaving Lyla standing in the doorway.

“What on earth was she talking about?” Lyla asked as she took Sara from Thea’s arms.

Felicity sat down pulling her train to the side. “Thea’s freaking out because I was having some quality god-mother time with Sara.”

“Only because you’re wearing a Alexand-”

“Mc’ Friggin Queen dress, yes I know, anyways I was holding Sara and-”

“You were holding Sara, my daughter who spits up when Nemo finally finds his Dad? In that dress?” Lyla said as she pointed to Felicity. “How much was it exactly?”

“See!” Thea said as she plopped in a chair dramatically, her bare legs stretching out in front of her.

“Yes, Yes and I’m not sure, Thea wouldn’t let me look at the price tag.”

“Cause if you would have. you wouldn’t have bought it,” Thea answered.

“So I’m guessing it was the price of a luxury sedan and five years of our kids college tuition,” she finished with a shrug.

Thea sprang up. “Dear Lord, are you pregnant? I knew there was a reason you kept eating all those dumplings.”

“Thea!” Felicity gasped incredulously.

“Did I hear someone say pregnant?” Diggle said, his head sticking through the door.

Thea groaned. “By all means, join the party. What is this the hot spot of the building?”

“Were you successful Johnny?” Lyla asked with a smile.

“Yep, the boys dressed and on time for pictures. I feel so proud, this almost matches the day Sara was born.”

“You mean you got Oliver here on time?” Felicity asked.

“Amazing isn’t it?”

“It didn’t help that he was eager to get married did it?” Lyla asked, her eyes gleaming with mirth.

“That may have been a factor but I still give myself full credit,” Diggle answered as Lyla lovingly patted his shoulder. “This is Oliver we’re talking about. The man could be late for his own funeral.”

Sara started talking and Diggle, Felicity and Lyla were cooing at her when Thea stomped her foot garnering their attention again.

“Thea what’s wrong now?” Felicity asked already exasperated with Thea’s ongoing hysterics.

“My question was never answered.”

“Which one?”

“Which one! Which one?” Thea echoed, outraged.

“I have a question. Are you going to repeat everything I say?”

Red actually started to seep into Thea’s face and her ears turned red.

“Gosh, can’t you take a joke?”

“No I can not. Not today. Doesn’t anyone listen to me?” Thea exploded.

“I do,” Diggle supplied and Thea shot him a look that had him hiding behind Lyla.

“Is this about the whole ‘pregnant’ thing I heard when I came in?  
Digg asked from behind his wife

“He wasn’t even in the room and he listened!” Thea stomped her foot again.

“Do you need a benzo?” Felicity asked Thea just as Diggle spoke to Lyla. “I thought you were going to wait and tell them when they got back from their honeymoon?”

“Johnny!”

Thea and Felicity froze.

“You’re pregnant?” Felicity squealed as she jumped in the air, which was not an easy feat in a wedding dress before she ran and hugged Lyla tightly who was smiling and laughing. Sara started pulling at the lace of Felicity’s bodice and Thea grabbed her gently and handed her to Diggle.

“Here, why don’t you let her play with Connor. He’s likes babies.”

“So you’d rather her spit up on him than Felicity?”

“Better the ring bearer than the Bride. Besides I bought an extra tux. If he’s anything like his father, which he is, scarily so. I knew there would possibly be the need.” She pushed Diggle towards the door. “Now shoo, we have things we need to do.”

After Lyla was thoroughly fussed over and Thea had finished dressing they went and took pictures. Thankfully that process had went smoothly except for her yelling at the photographer to turn on his flash. Oliver had tugged her away from the balding man who didn’t look scared in the least. Thea guessed it was from years of dealing with bridezilla’s but if he didn’t get these pictures, these once-in-a-lifetime pictures right then he was going to see a new beast. Maid-Of-Honor-Zilla.

She glanced over to find that Oliver and Felicity were giving each other the moony eyed look again and that didn’t mean anything good. She grabbed Felicity’s arm and started to drag her back to the house. Oliver staring after them with wide eyes. He had never seen his sister like this before and to be quite honest it frightened him.

“No way, there are no closet tryst in your future. Keep your dress on for another hour will you?” Thea

“Thea we were-”

“Nope, don’t want to hear it,” she broke in. “You have two whole weeks in Figi to do whatever it is your icky over-sexualized hearts desire. It will not, I repeat not happen on my watch.”

“Stop repeating stuff. It makes you sound like a nut.”

“I am a nut and have every right to be Miss I’m-marrying-a equally-nutty-vigilante!”

Thea’s phone started to ring before Felicity could retort. It was the preacher. His plane was in New York and he was sorry to report that he wouldn’t be there in time for the wedding.

“What is it?” Felicity asked, Oliver coming to stand beside her.

“The preacher, he not gonna make it.”

“He’s dying?” Felicity blurted.

“Gosh, you are blonde. No, he’s can’t make it to the wedding.”

Diggle meandered over to join the group. “What’s going on?”

“Just the end of the world!” Thea exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

Felicity covered her mouth and whispered to Oliver, “She’s losing it.” causing him to choke on a laugh. Everyone could practically see the steam leaving Thea’s ears and the petite brunette bowed up.

“Technically it’s not the end of the world. Even if there was an apocalypse the world wouldn’t cease to exist, just the way we know it,” Ray said as he joined the group, hands in his pockets.

“Any other unhelpful, useless facts in that big brain of yours Ray?” Thea shot back.

“Sure, I have lots of them. Like did you know that it snows metal on-” Ray must have noticed the look on her face because he stopped short. “And you didn’t mean that seriously.”

“Good catch genius,” Thea said.

“Thea,” Felicity admonished. “Stop it. I’m sorry Ray, she’s just mad because the preacher can’t be here.”

“Oh well that is something I can help with. It’s actually quite ironic,” Ray finished with a laugh.

“What are you saying?” Thea asked bluntly.

“I’m saying that I can marry Oliver and Felicity. I’m licensed,” Ray proposed.

“You’d do that?” Felicity gasped as the rest of the group yelled “No.” She turned to them, her brow furrowed. “Why not?”

“Felicity, the last thing I want is a man who slept with you to marry us.” Oliver turned to Ray. “No offense.”

“None taken,” he replied rocking back on his heels.

“Wait a second… You slept with him?” Thea exclaimed, pointing her finger at Ray. Felicity ignored her.

“To be fair Oliver had his head so far up his-” Diggle started.

“Doesn’t matter,” Felicity cut him off before turning to Oliver. “We don’t have a lot of options here and Ray is offering. Can you please, for five seconds just let go of your pride.”

“It’s not my pride that’s the problem.”

“Then what is?” She asked, her thumb stroking his cheek. Oliver avoided her eyes. “No!” Felicity gasped. Everyone’s heads snapped to look at them. “Please don’t tell me that’s the problem.”

“What?” Thea asked, confused.

“He’s jealous.”

“Am not,” Oliver growled back.

“Are too.”

“Jealous over what?”

“That I slept with Felicity before he did,” Ray supplied and Oliver lunged at him. Felicity and Diggle held him back.

Thea sent a glare Ray’s way before it hit her. “Wait a second. Ollie you’ve known Felicity 4 years, Ray’s only been around like two years, one of which he’s been living in Coast City. So how is that even possible?”

Oliver straightened his bow tie and started to fiddle with cuff-links, his ears turning red.

Thea laughed in disbelief. “Are you telling me that you, Oliver Queen, man who’s type is breathing, who slept with nearly every girl in Starling City was friends with a girl for nearly three years and nothing happened?”

“Well it wasn’t for lack of trying on my part,” Felicity divulged.

“Yeah, Queen here had his head so far up his colon that he didn’t even see what was right in front of him,” remarked Diggle.

“It was all 'I want to keep you safe Felicity’ or my personal favorite, 'Because of the life that I lead…”

“He really pulled that line on you?” Ray interrupted with a smirk. “I never did that.” Oliver lunged again.

“Oliver! Stop it. Good grief, you’re acting like a caveman,” Felicity pointed out, a hand on his bicep.

“Yes, Ray and Felicity slept together. Yes, I had a problem with it, yes I acted like a complete jerk for three years, but you know what? If I could do it all over again, I wouldn’t change a thing.” He turned to Felicity. “Because everything that happened, everything we’ve been through has led us right here, to this moment. That’s something I will never regret.”

Felicity smiled and shook her head. It still shocked her that he was so open now.

“I love you,” she said as she rose to kiss him, he eagerly moved to meet her half way. After they shared a brief kiss Felicity took his face in her hands. “I want to marry you, today. So please, for me… let Ray do it so we can spend the rest of our lives together.”

Oliver nodded once and Felicity threw her arms around his neck. A smile spread across his face and he held onto her tightly, her feet lifting from the ground.

“Awesome,” Ray announced with a clap of his hands.

Donna came over from talking with the photographer and asked what all the commotion was about. Ray explained that he would be performing the ceremony. Thea didn’t even let him finish before she muttered, “Great,” and strode over to grab Oliver and Felicity’s hands to pull them towards the house. “Let’s do this before anything else goes wrong.”

>>———>

The music played at the right time, the roses had turned to red, Connor hadn’t needed the extra suit, and little Sara was the perfect flower girl. Thea counted all of that as a win. Except for Ray Palmer being at the end of the aisle. 'At least Felicity’s not marrying him,” she reasoned with herself. Ray wasn’t a bad guy, she just didn’t particularly like him. Felicity said that it was because she didn’t understand the way he spoke or his odd sense of humor.

Felicity was a vision as she glided down the white carpet. A flash of red caught her eye and she saw that Felicity’s heels were a bright ruby. She chucked, the girl didn’t know anything about being traditional but she couldn’t find it in herself to be vexed by the fact. Felicity, was light, she was color, nothing could change that, not even a wedding day. Thea saw Oliver’s eyes catch on the color as well and her grin grew larger at the look on his face. It was so amazing to see her brother so happy, especially after all that he had been through.

The vows were being exchanged when she heard the door of the room open and close, she whipped her head around to see who had made interrupted such a monumental moment. A man in a suit wearing a hat and a beard snuck into the back row of chairs. Thea’s danger alarm went off. 'Oh no, no one is ruining this wedding,’ she thought as she silently rose from her chair and started to work her way towards the man. When she came upon him he was digging in his pockets and the thought that he may be searching for a gun crossed her mind. Her instincts kicked in a moment later as she grabbed the mans wrist and wrenched it to the side.

“What are you doing here?” She gritted through her teeth. The man turned startled albeit familiar eyes on her. It only took her a second to realize why those blue eyes were familiar and in a flash (no pun intended) she dropped the mans hand. This wasn’t any man. “Roy Harper are you insane?”

“Depends on who you ask,” he quipped, a beaming smile on his face. Just seeing that smile again set her heart to fluttering and as she pulled Roy in for a chaste kiss she thought that maybe today wasn’t so crazy after all. Her attention was pulled back to the present as she heard Ray announce the happy couple Mr. Oliver and Felicity Queen. She and Roy jumped to their feet to join the rest of the room in clapping. Roy whooped and she screamed for her new sister. Tears were streaming down her face but it didn’t matter. Her heart was overflowing from happiness, from the looks of Oliver and Felicity’s faces so were they.

After Felicity hugged her Mother and new Stepdad Quinton; Poor Lance, no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t escape having Oliver as a son in law, they moved down the aisle, a steady rain of rose pedals raining over them, accepting congratulations from guest and family and when they reached the back row Felicity’s eyes automatically keyed in on the stranger but it didn’t take Thea long to realize that he wasn’t a stranger at all to her. Felicity pulled Roy into a hug go tight she was worried he would suffocate. Happy tears poured down her cheeks as she rocked Roy back and forth.

“Can’t breathe Mom,” Roy gasped and he hugged Felicity back. Thea laughed at Roy’s joke, he was practically Oliver and Felicity’s adopted son if one wanted to be honest. The age different didn’t even matter. Oliver tried to pry Felicity’s arms from his body to no avail so he sent Roy a look that said 'Yes I just married this crazy woman, but I love her and thank you for coming, I missed you son, you’re not leaving are you?’

It was bizarre. But since when had their lives ever been normal?

>>———–>

The reception was a blast and for the first time that day she was able to kick her heels up and relax well…except for the bouquet toss, which she caught by the way. She sent Roy a look and wiggled her eyebrows. He pulled his hat lower over his face but she could see a smile, even from a distance.

A moment later ringing filled the air, mixing in with the slow song that Felicity and Oliver (much to her shock )were dancing to. Her eyes grew wide and she started to utter the word that had been her main vocabulary all day.  
“No, no,no!” Not again. Why did this crap always happen during weddings? Did the bad guys just sit around and say ’Oh, lookie there’s a wedding today, time to enact my evil plan’. Nope. NOT TODAY. She rushed forward and snatched the phones from Oliver and Felicity’s hands, she waved the device in front of Felicity’s face and pointed her a finger at her.

“What did I tell you about no phones huh?You broke the rule, where were you even hiding it in that dress?”

Felicity gave her a sheepish look as Oliver eyes moved to the bodice of her dress. “She’s very inventive,” he said. Thea shuttered.

“First of all, ewww, second; that’s going to give you breast cancer. Stop.” Felicity sobered then sent Oliver a look. “I know that look Felicity, Don’t. Even. Think. About. It.”

“Thea this is our city, it’s our responsibility to-”Oliver started.

“Blah, blah, blababady blah. Yes I know! You’re forgetting that there are plenty of people to help now. Starling is full of Heroes,” her eyes moved to said heroes as they began to circle the happy couple on the dance floor. Diggle, Lyla, Laurel, Sara, Lance, Ray, Barry, Caitlin and Ronnie, Cisco and even Roy. “Especially today. So please, please for the love of Google-” She stopped and closed her eyes. “See what you’ve done Felicity.” She heard a chuckle before she continued. “Don’t waste the Figi trip, go on your honeymoon, live, be normal for once. Turn off your phones and stay in bed. Just. Go.”

Oliver and Felicity look to each other and just stared for a long moment, a silent conversation taking place before both their faces broke out in small smiles. “The city will be in good hands,” Oliver said as he pulled Thea in for a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered into her ear. Oliver and Felicity hugged Connor then Donna took him and Sara for the night until Digg and Lyla would take over. After the round of goodbyes she practically pushed them out the door and into the limo and soon they were off to the airport.

Roy arrived at her side. “Got a hoodie I can borrow?”

She smiled and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. “Just so happens I do.”

That night everyone teamed up to protect the city and after, when everyone was sitting around and conversing in the loft Roy spoke up.

“We served some serious justice out there tonight. We were like the league of Assassins only better, you know by not doing the whole slaughter thing.” A moment later a light entered his eyes and Thea knew something good was coming.

“Don’t do it Roy,” Diggle groaned from beside Lyla.

“We were like the League of Justice.”

“The Justice League,” Cisco said in awe. “Oh yeah, I’m totally digging this…no pun intended.” ” He looked to Diggle, the man just rolled his eyes. “Do I get a suit too?”

“No,” she said firmly and Cisco immediately turned to Barry, sticking out his lip.

“Please,” he begged.

“Sure Cisco,” Barry replied with a laugh.

“I have some ideas,” Ray piped up. “I’m thinking black leather, maybe throw in bit of red compressible micro fabric. Oh I could work up some tech.” Everyone in the room erupted then, babbling like Felicity did. This was so not a good idea. Her anger spiked again. 'For Oliver and Felicity, Oliver and Felicity,’ she chanted. They deserved a honeymoon. “We can even use some of my nanotech-” That’s it, she couldn’t take it anymore. How did Oliver do it? She was underestimating his restraint. She guessed it was because he was so unrestrained with Felicity. Thea’s glare was murderous and she could feel the heat radiating from her body as she looked at the group all gathered together. Cisco must have felt her stare because hes suddenly turned towards her, his eyes filled with slight panic.

“Us, is anyone getting some bad vibes from team leader over there, cause I totally am.”

“Hey! That’s what we can call you. Vibe!” Roy shrieked.

“Groovy!” Cisco replied forgetting his fear.

“That’s it, I’m done, let’s yourselves out.” Thea threw her jacket across the couch and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and when she returned to her room, she heard a ding. She grabbed her phone and opened the email. It was a flight confirmation. Oliver and Felicity flight had landed safely in Figi. She was still smiling when the door opened and Roy’s head poked it.

“Are you cooled off now?” He asked, a crooked smile tugging at his lips.

“I am, but you know I’m a little cold now,” she rubbed her arm and shivered.

“I can fix that,” Roy replied as he came in and locked the door.

She giggled as he tackled her to the bed and after that she was anything but cold.

>>———>

24 Hours Later….Somewhere in Figi

Felicity flopped on the bed, exhausted. The flight had really took it out of her. It was the middle of the day there but that didn’t matter as her back rested against the mattress and she sighed in contentment. She opened one eye relieved to see Oliver had been serious when he said he was going to take a shower. She grabbed her tablet from the bag beside the bed and hurriedly turned it on. It was driving her crazy not knowing what was going on in Starling. Her leg started to bounce up and down while she waited impatiently for the article to download. 'You’d think in Figi there would be a decent wifi signal.’ she scoffed to herself. The news page finally loaded but her eyes stopped seeing the words when she got the feeling she was being watched, she glanced up but no one was there. She looked back to her tablet and the next thing she knew she was being thrown to the bed, the tablet being pulled from her hands.

“Just what do you think you’re doing?” Oliver asked as his body settled on top of hers.

“I had to know babe,” she whined.

“Did you just call me babe to butter me up so I’d give this back?” He said as he lifted the tablet over his head and out of her reach.

“Maybe…is it working?”

“Not at all.” He answered with a smirk.

“I just really need to know what happened.”

“I can take you mind off it,” he said huskily as one of his hands worked its way under her shirt and his lips up her neck and to that spot behind her ear. She nearly moaned but she had to stay strong.

“Nope, still thinking about it.” She said with as much strength as one could muster with an extremely attractive, damp and nearly naked husband lying on top of them.

He pulled back, but only slightly. “Are you saying you’re immune to my charms?”

“Not at all,” she echoed his earlier statement.

“Guess I’m not trying hard enough.” Next thing she knows her shirt is over her head and when his lips touch her skin she can’t stop the moan that leaves her. “Better?”

“I still need some convincing,” she gasped.

When he lifts her and his hands land on the sensitive flesh of her she’s a goner. She grabs the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers, her fingers moving through his scalp then down to roam over his back, feeling every single one of the scars that had led to this moment.

“It was all worth it,” he said into her neck and she understood his meaning. She teared up automatically and she pulled him close to her and put her forehead to his chest.  
The idea that he would go through Hell again just to be with her. It was unimaginable. How could she mean that much to him?

He rolled off her, the heat of the moment gone, then took her in his arms, She took the opportunity to bury her face in his side. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks. He held her tighter and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“We have all the time in the world.” He was quiet for a few moments then called her name softly. She lifted tear stained cheeks to look at him.

“You know I’d never lie to you.” She nodded. “I meant what I said…with all my heart.”

She couldn’t think of anything to say but “I love you.” But those three words, said often but not nearly often enough, they didn’t begin to explain what he meant to her, or what she was feeling.

“Thank you,” he said in reply.

“For what?” she asked, her palm moving to his heart.

“For choosing me to grow old with.”

“I think you’ve got it backwards,” she said with a smile.

“No Mrs. Queen, this is the one time that you’re wrong.”

The way he looked at her, like he was the luckiest man in the world caused a smile she couldn’t stop to break through the clouds that had darkened their happiness.  
She ran her hand up his check to his face.

“I don’t like being wrong,” she said lowly.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he answered, his mouth inches from hers.

“Promises, promises,” she tisked right before their lips touched.

No Oliver was wrong. She was the lucky one. But maybe…just maybe, luck didn’t have anything to do with it at all.


	10. Baseball & Ballerina's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness in the small moments.

                                                          

_**Baseball & Ballerina's** _

* * *

 

Felicity’s hands tightened on the steering wheel as she listened to her eight year old daughter. It had been a long day at Queen Incorporated and all she had wanted when she’s picked the kids up was a peaceful ride home. You’d think after eight years of utter chaos she’d have learned that was impossible by now.

“I hate Tennis!!! Please Mom, can I quit?” begged Finley, the white of her tennis skirt standing out against the black of the leather seats.

“Finley, in this family we are not quitters,” Felicity reminded her for what seemed like the hundredth time. Oliver owed her for this one.

Finley’s brother, six year old Archer sat calmly in his car seat continuing to color while ignoring the conversation between his mom and sister. He had come from T-ball practice and after getting to spend so much time with his friends he usually had a high tolerance for girl talk. Archer adored his sister,albeit secretly so that helped too. Felicity knew the boy took in more than he let on.

“But I HATE it mom,” Finley whimpered.

“Don’t say hate Finley,” she admonished her.

The girl crossed her arms and stared out the window. “Fine. Then I extremely dislike it!”

Felicity sighed. “Do you really not like it?” The little girl nodded. “Why?”

“It’s just not really my thing. Nothing against the sport cause wow I have major respect for those people that play on TV but I just feel….I feel like there’s something out there I would really like to do and I would be good at.”

“And you want to find out what that is?” Finley nodded, her blonde ponytail swinging.“You can’t multitask?”

“Nope,” Finley replied popping the P.

“Well I blame that on your Father,” Felicity mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She replied as she glanced in the mirror and turned on her blinker to get into the other lane.

“Please mom,” Finley whined again.

Felicity let out a breath. She hated her daughter being unhappy but she needed to understand the importance of perseverance despite her feelings.She would give into the girl but it would be on her terms. After all she was the parent.

“Okay,” she finally relented.

“Really?” The girl gasped.

“Yes…” She drew out as Finley started to jump as joyfully as she could seeing as she was retrained by her seat belt. “But I have conditions.”

“Oh…” Finley deflated as she sunk down, her feet dangling over the seat.

“Yes ‘oh’. Finley I don’t want you to ever do something you don’t absolutely love. I just want you to be happy. But you need to understand that just because you don’t like something that doesn’t mean that you don’t have to do it.”

“So I can’t quit?”

“No. When we start something…we finish it. That’s why you’re going to complete the rest of your classes and when they’re over we’ll work on finding something you like. Think you can live with that?”

“I can agree with those terms.” Felicity rolled her eyes. The little girl was spending too much time with her Aunt Laurel. She and Oliver would never survive her teenage years if Laurel kept teaching Finley how to argue.

“But I actually already kinda found something,” the young blonde said hesitantly.

“That was a double negative.” She said as she turned into the road leading to their house. She glanced over at her daughter. “Okay I’ll bite. What is it?”

“Ballet.” She replied but it sounded more like a question.

“Ballet,” Felicity asked incredulously. “Since when have you been interested in Ballet?”

“Since I saw Kylie’s older sister practicing in her pointe shoes. Kindy taught me some moves and I really liked it Mom.”

Felicity’s eyebrows rose. Her daughter could certainly match her talking speed. Which she was secretly proud of. But ballet? Her daughter was known for being quite clumsy and she wanted to go into a sport known for it’s gracefulness?

“So will you let me?” Finley asked, her eyes full of hope as she pleaded. How could someone say no to that face? Especially when her eyes were the same shade of Oliver’s.

“Sure. If you really like it then of course you should pursue it.”

Finley squealed. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Felicity laughed and shook her head as she turned into their driveway and into the garage. After she parked Finley threw open the car door and flew out. “I have to tell dad!” She called excitedly over her shoulder as her little feet pounded up the steps and through the door into house.She started to wonder why all their major conversations took place in the car.

Felicity unbuckled her seat belt and tuned to look at her son who had been quiet during the whole exchange. Archer was like his dad in that way. Only speaking when he deemed it necessary or the subject was something he labeled as important.

“While we’re at it is there anything you’d like to discuss?” She asked him patiently.

The little boy put his crayon down and looked as if he was thinking, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip. Finally he shook his head, some of his dark blonde hair falling into his eyes.

Felicity’s tapped the middle console. “Okay then.” She grabbed her purse and climbed from the car. Archer opened his door and she helped him unbuckle from his kids chair. The little boy hopped down, his sneakers squeaking on the cement before he looked up at her. She paused waiting to see what he would say.

“I’m pretty secure in my decision to become a Ninja,” he eventually announced. Felicity blinked. Was he trying to make a joke? She could never tell. Another thing he had gotten from Oliver.

“Uh.. that sounds…nice,” she stuttered.

The little boy pulled his book bag over his shoulder and shrugged. “I have a backup plan if it doesn’t work out.”

“And what’s that?” She was looking forward to what he would come up with next. Astronaut? Ghost Hunter? Dinosaur Wrangler? She had obviously thought out loud because Archer shook his head and smiled at her, his beaming smile that was so like her husbands it’s melted her heart every time she saw it.

“No silly,” he huffed as he pushed his hair out of his eyes. “A baseball player of course.” Well…that de-escalated quickly. She nearly face palmed. Of course, stupid her. Archer shook his head and whispered “Dinosaur Wrangler…nice one Mom.” He tugged on his ball cap and strode into the house chuckling all the way.

She stayed behind a moment and just stared at the ceiling of the garage. Her children may drive her nuts sometimes but these were the moments she lived for. It still surprised her, the simple normalcy of discussing sports when she had spoke about nothing but criminal and hood business for so long.

She smiled as she followed after her children. She truly loved her life.

When she entered the house she found that both children were sitting at the bar that overlooked the kitchen. Oliver was leaning against the counter as he listened to both of them talk about their day. She watched them for a long moment, just taking in the scene in silent wonder. Oliver sensed her presence, like he always did and turned to her, a blinding smile, one he wore often on his face just like the one he had had all those years ago in a Porsche lit by the sunset. Something that would be so miniscule for any other couple meant everything to her. His eyes bore into hers, blue on blue and they said two of her favorite words…. ‘I’m happy.’

He extended an arm and she moved forward to lean against his side. He kissed her temple as she wrapped her arms around his waist and they just stayed like that, listening to their children talk, Archer occasionally chiming in to something his sister said, usually by her prompting.

“So Finley want’s to be a Ballerina and Archer want’s to be a Ninja slash baseball player?”

She chuckled at the incredulity of it. “They’re your kids.” His face took on a soft expression as he watched Finley demonstrate a pirouette to Archer. “Amazing isn’t it?”

“Yeah…” he breathed as he pulled her closer, his lips close to hers.”It really is.“

Then his warm lips were on hers giving her another reason to add to the never ending list of why she loved her life.


	11. Soaring On A Live Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by Anon: OK so oliver is jealous of Roy and Felicity being together,I just really miss Roy I need this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My prompts are in fact open so if you want to see something written visit me on Tumblr at Olicity-Beautiful-Dreamer

Roy pinned Felicity up against the wall,his lips inches from hers. God help him, that was something he’d never, ever thought he’d do. As if this night couldn’t get any worse, he’d had to wear a tux and mingle with the high society and now he was going to have to make out with a woman who was practically his sister so their cover wouldn’t get blown. Gah, it sounded even grosser in his head. When had he thought being a vigilante was a good idea?

“I am so dead,” he mumbled as he muted his com.

“You know this is the most cliche thing ever right?” Felicity asked while turning off her own device.

“Felicity, shut up,” he growled. He’d feel bad about it later…that was if he was still alive later.

“Just saying, Thea’s gonna kill you.”

“If we don’t do this then we’re dead. I’ll take my chances with Thea.”

Voices of guards carried down the hall and an alarm sounded somewhere in the distance.

“Well if these guys kill you, then Thea will be mad. Then if anything happens to me or you do what you’re thinking about doing then Oliver will kill you so technically you’ll be triple dead after all this,” she rambled on obviously not understanding the less than appropriate circumstances.

Footsteps pounded on the tile floor of the hall, getting closer and closer to them. There was no escape and they were out of time, So he, Roy Harper who’s life was anything but cliche had to do the most cliche thing ever. The thing that happened in movies and read about in books that made most shake their heads and say ‘lame’. Why did his life suck so much? He hoped Thea at least cared enough to give him a tombstone after Oliver buried him in a unmarked grave.

He closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts which wasn’t easy with Felicity babbling on and on. Seconds passed and he heard when the guards rounded the corner. Times up. He took a breath and interrupted Felicity’s babble as he pressed his lips against hers.

Boy was he going to get it. Maybe he could convince Felicity to keep this between them? After all they had gotten the information they needed. It wasn’t important how. Right? Just the thought of Oliver knowing he had kissed his girl was terrifying. Which was stupid because the dumb oaf with the stick up his rear hadn’t even claimed her yet. Roy thought of all the nauseating sexual tension he’d had to watch build up over the years. The longing looks, the touches, the lack of personal space between the pair and the freaking eye sex that made his stomach roll. It was like watching a soap opera….which he never had. Well…once and it was because of Thea because she wanted to teach him what shipping was hence making him learn that he and Diggle had been heading up the S.S Olicity for years now.

Dang now he was off topic. Oh right. Oliver and his stupid ‘I can’t be with you and be the Arrow’ crap. Man had more drama and angst in his life than a teenage girl. That Idiot deserved what he got for making him go through all that. Darn it.

There was pounding feet on the floor that he assumed was the guards so he kept up the act. Felicity was doing her part with her leg wrapped around his waist and her fingers in his hair. He really hoped that she was imagining Oliver because that was the only thing that was getting him through this.

Just then footsteps stopped and he heard something that made his blood run cold.

“What in the hel-” he pulled back from Felicity like he’d been burned when he heard the familiar synthesized voice. He turned his head to find Oliver seething, his teeth bared and his face, hidden behind his mask red. Oh no.

He put his hands up and backed away from Felicity like he was common criminal trying to steal her virtue.

“It’s not what it looks like!” Were the first words out of his mouth. Really? That’s all he could think to say? One hundred percent of the time when people said that, it was exactly what it looked like.

“Really? Because it looked like you were making out with my girl!” Oliver exploded, his hands balled into fist.

“You’re not a bad kisser Roy.” Felicity spoke up while wiping some red lipstick from the corner of her mouth. Why oh why couldn’t she exercise silence? Now she’d done it.“If you don’t want a broken neck I’d suggest you get out of here,” she staged whispered.

That’s all it took to send him scrambling down the hall hoping Oliver wasn’t on his tail. Oliver was a faster runner than he was. Would he catch him? He hoped not. if Felicity really loved him and valued his life maybe she’d distract him with a little flirty-flirt. Who was he kidding? Oliver only had a one track mind.

If only he’d turned his com back on he would have heard the conversation taking place between the objects of his constant distress.

“Was that really necessary?” Felicity asked as she used a tissue to wipe off the remains of her smeared lipstick. Oliver just grunted in response as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards a window. He dropped her hand and shot an arrow into a nearby building and put an arm out towards her. She wrapped herself around his body feeling the hard muscles rippling under the leather.

“Hold on to me tight,” he whispered in her ear, his voice low and sexy causing a shiver to run through her body. Hopefully he’d think it was from the cold and not from thinking about what it would be like to hold onto him tight in non platonic circumstances. It got her all hot and bothered just thinking about it.

“ _Get it together Felicity,_ ” she silently chastised herself. As if her brain knew this was the worst time ever for a important conversation something Oliver had said a few minutes prior floated into her mind.

_“Really? Because it looked like you were making out with my girl!”_

“Wait a second…your girl?” She questioned, her lips close to his, his blue eyes staring back at her. “Since when have I been your girl?”

“You’ve always been my girl Felicity,” he replied, his eyes darkening nearly to the shade of his mask.

For the the first time ever, running on adrenaline and feeling a little bold, she willingly said what she was thinking.

“Prove it.” He stared back at her, a flirty smile tugging on his lips.

Two words was all it took before Oliver’s lips claimed hers. Who ever said that dreams were better than reality had some serious issues. Oliver’s lips were warm and soft, just like she’d imagined. Her hands wound around his neck under his hood, her fingers playing with the hair at his nape. She could feel everything in his kiss. How he longed for her, how happy he was to finally have her…and how he wasn’t letting her go. She hoped she conveyed just how much she shared his emotions. She willingly gave all and he took everything, leaving no part of her mouth unexplored. If that act alone didn’t make it clear that she’s was his what he said when he pulled back did.

“Mine,” he boasted.

“Always have been,” she replied, her finger running over his mask that hid his identity from other people but not from her. She’d always known who he was.

Yelling erupted from behind them and a bullet ricocheted of the wall beside them. Oliver covered her body with his own, and like always she trusted him as they fell from the window and down the line to a rooftop a few blocks away leaving the guards screaming and bullets pelting the surrounding buildings.

When they finally reached safe ground she expected Oliver to let go of her but much to her shock he dropped his bow and kissed the daylights out of her.

“Wow,” she said, her jaw going slack. “If I’d of known it took kissing Scarecrow to finally get your head out of your colon I would have did it a long time ago.”

He growled and she kissed him again causing his grumbling to turn into a moan.

“Please don’t ever do that again,” he whispered a few minutes later.

“Now why would I kiss him when I have you?”

“Good point,” he replied his lips drawing close to hers again, like he couldn’t get enough and was making up for lost time but just before he closed the distance a voice filled his ear, loud enough for Felicity to hear.

“Uh…guys? As happy as I am, you do know that I’m still here right?” Came Diggle’s voice.

Their laughter echoed off the rooftops.

In the end Roy didn’t get beat up, instead he got a kiss on the cheek from Felicity, a night he’d never forget from Thea, a handshake from Oliver and a five course ‘thank you’ meal and a new hoodie from Digg.

He smiled as he watched the lovebirds fondle each other. Yeah…as bad as it was, he’d do it all again.


	12. At First Babble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt From Tumblr: AU Olicity 1st meeting. Oliver is a homicide detective who's had a rough day, he ends up at a 24 hour diner where Felicity works and she gives him a free piece of pie cause he had 'grumpy face' on. Fluff/Romance maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this one. :) Prompt's are indeed open on my Tumblr. Can't promise that they'll be done quickly seeing as my college schedule is a busy one. Writing helps me deflate so they will ultimately be written. Xo

                                                             

* * *

 

**At First Babble**

It had been the longest day of his life…and that was really saying something. Everything that could go wrong did. First he overslept and barely stumbled out of bed in time to get dressed let alone eat breakfast. Then when he got to the precinct he got chewed out by his Captain (who was also his close friend) about something that he didn’t even do (he suspected Tommy). Diggle was a fair man and didn’t lose him temper easily but he had been on edge seeing as his wife was past her due date with their first child. It was something Digg couldn’t control so he overcompensated by picking at little issues. Instead of complain he took it. After all if he was going through the same thing John was he’d be a mess, perhaps even bigger than Digg.

After that the new scientist kid Barry dropped a stack of forms on his desk he had to fill out and they were “time sensitive”. He hated paperwork and the Allen kid rankled his nerves. Especially the way he made moony eyes at one of the other detectives daughter. He was waiting with baited breath for when Joe would catch on and give the boy the ‘Dad slash I-know-how-to-kill-you-and-make-it-look-like-an-accident speech.’

As if the morning hadn’t been bad enough his sister Thea then decided to announce that she was engaged to her longtime boyfriend Roy, via text of all ways. She was only 18, why in the world did she believe she was ready to be married? Now he had to find a way to nip that in the bud.

His Mother was driving him insane. She kept trying to call him to let him know about the latest girl she’d set him up with. He wasn’t even thirty and he was washed up, relying on his Mother of all people to get him dates which he only went on to keep her from nagging him.

By the afternoon he was questioning his decision to work in the Homicide Unit when he was called onto a case involving a young woman and a child who had been murdered. So it was needless to say that he was hungry, miserable and just plain weary, of everything. He’d take a vacation but he knew even that wouldn’t work. He’d come back and the same cycle would start over.

So finally by evening he stumbled into a diner by the station. He knew he’d be up all night with the paperwork so he might as well eat something and pump himself with enough caffeine to kill a small elephant to stay awake.

As he was headed for the stools by the counter a kid darted away from his mother and right into his legs making him bump into a old lady carrying a very large and very hot coffee that splattered right onto his chest burning him through his white dress shirt. After apologizing to the woman, offering to buy her another coffee (she declined) and a trip to the bathroom to run a towel across his shirt he threw his suit jacket aside then sunk down hard onto the cushy stool, planted his elbows on the counter and held his head in his hands. His sister would call this a “If you don’t laugh, you cry,” day. He didn’t feel like doing either.

Something clinked down on the counter and he didn’t bother to look up until a smooth voice spoke. “You look like you’ve had one of those days.”

He glanced up at the owner of the voice and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Blonde hair tied back in a neat pony tail, bright blue eyes that someone could drown in and the prettiest pinks lips that had him itching to kiss. What was wrong with him? He hadn’t felt like that about anyone let along a complete stranger since well…forever.

She held up a pot. “Coffee?”

He opened his mouth but nothing would come out, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth and he felt like he’d swallowed cotton so he just nodded. The blonde gave him a sweet smile and put her hand on her hip as she poured coffee into the mug on the counter.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to talk. Lord knows I do that enough for the both of us.” Her head snapped up then and her eyes went wide. “Not that there is a us, I don’t even know you I was just saying that in a you’re a person and so am I sense and I talk a lot and I’m going to shut up in 3…2…1,” She finished her ramble out of breath, her teeth biting into her lips. He had the overwhelming urge to reach out and run him thumb over those lips that she was so hurting with her ever increasing chewing.

He couldn’t help but smile then. Just a little bit. She was enchanting him and she didn’t even know it and just being with her for a few minutes had brought a light into his cloudy mood.

“So before I say something worse like you’re handsome and have really big arms and oh my gosh I’m doing it again. Please…please put me out of my misery and tell me to go away. After I take your order of course.” Her blue orbs bore into his and he couldn’t help but get caught into them. He would never tell her to go away.

“You know I never gave you a menu,” she slapped a palm against her forehead as she reached under the counter. “I’m new at this,” she said as she set it in front of him. “I’ll give you a few minutes she announced as she started to walk away. All he knew is he couldn’t let her leave. So he called out.

“Wait!” He said a little too loudly and someone in the restaurant dropped their fork. He vaguely registers heat running up his neck and can only hope it stops there as he looks at the woman again who in now looking right back at him, face a little questioning.

“I’m sorry, you’re right it hasn’t been a great day. I’d like to not have to make any more decisions so whatever you recommend would be great.”

She smiled softly then and nodded as she left to put in his order. Five short minutes later she arrived with his plate. He ate in silence, his very being aware of her presence only a few feet away as typing away on a computer. He must have been staring at her for while because suddenly she looks up.

“Is there something you needed?”

He gulped. “No.” He choked out. Her eyebrows rose and she got up and strode over to him grabbing the coffee pot on the way and started refilling his mug.

“Sorry, I should have been paying attention. Last thing I need to do is kill a man by allowing him to choke on my watch. Lyla would kill me.”

He cleared his throat. “You said you’re new. I come here nearly every day and I’ve never seen you.”

“Oh Lyla went into labor so I’m only filling in until her co-owner comes back from vacation. I’m not a diner girl…not that there’s anything with being a waitress. It’s what helped get me through college so. Just saying it’s good I’m not anymore cause I almost killed you.”

He laughed then, looking down at his hands. “It’s alright.”

“Still. I’m pretty sure Lyla would throttle me. I already broke like three of her jars so I’m hoping some of the whole sweet and caring new mother vibes are flowing because otherwise I’m a dead woman,” she finished with a huff.

The woman he had seen this morning flashed in front of his eyes then. That woman too had blonde hair. Just the thought of the woman in front of him dead made his food sour in his stomach and he pushed the plate away. The blonde’s face fell then.

“Did I say something?” Her eyes were filled with concern, almost like she had physically hurt him in some way.

He shook his head vigorously. “No, it wasn’t you…like I said, bad day.”

The woman fidgeted with her fingers then and nodded. “Well feel free to shut me up anytime. Really.”

“You’re not bothering me. Talking to you has actually been the best part of my day so far.” She looked shy then and he wondered if he should push his luck and ask her name.

“Well I’ve never had had anyone tell me they liked listening to my babbling. Are you trying to butter me up for a piece of pie?” She teased.

“You caught me,” he flirted back. She rolled her eyes as she slipped a piece of cherry pie on a plate.

“On the house, but don’t get used to it. It’s just because you had a bad day.”

“Thank you…” He tilted his head. “I’m afraid I don’t know your name.”

Was that subtle enough? He really hoped he wasn’t too obvious.

“Felicity…Smoak.” He had to force himself not to do fist pump and really what nearly thirty year old man did that?

“Oliver Queen.”

“I know who you are..”

His brown furrowed and he sat back a little.

“From Lyla,” she hurried to explain. “You’re friends with them and so am I and they’ve mentioned you in passing.”

She piqued his curiosity then and he leaned forward again.

“How did you meet?”

“Oh Digg got me out of some trouble when I was in college. Some frat boy thought it was cool to stalk me so he took care of it right quick. That was when he was working in Boston.”

“You’re from Boston?”

“Oh no, I’m from Vegas actually, I moved to Boston to go to MIT.”

He nearly choked on his coffee…this time for real. “You went to MIT?”

“Yes, Is that surprising?”

“No not at all. You just seemed like…well you don’t seem-”

“Like the nerd type?” She shook her head with a laugh. “If you knew me then you’d know just how wrong you were.”

“Then let me.”

She blinked. “What?”

“Get to know you that is.”

“Uhh…”

“We have mutual friends and I’m a Detective so I’m not a serial killer.”

“Isn’t that was all murderers say?”

“Not necessarily.”

She took a deep breath and watched him for a moment trying gauging whether he was serious or not. He was…dead serious. She smiled then and with a shake of her head and said “Sure. Why not?”

He had to forcefully hold back his whoop of excitement.

“Great. What do you say we have dinner? Tomorrow night?”

“Like a date?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“Yeah Felicity, like a date,” he said with a grin, She was so adorable.

“Are you sure you don’t want to know more about me before you’re forced to spend a whole evening with me?” She reasoned before she pressed her lips together.

It was crazy but he just…knew that he wanted to spent the rest of his life with this woman.

“You’re right. In that case I only have one question,” he tested as he leaned forward, putting his forearms on the counter. “Do you like Italian?”

Her mouth opened and a little breathy laugh emitted from it.

“I love Italian.”

A year later at their wedding when he pulled her into his arms for their first dance he let out a sigh. She pulled back and peered up at him her eyes twinkling back at him.

“What?”

“I’m happy.”

She leaned forward and her lips met his in a sweet kiss.

“I knew you know?” He said a moment later, their faces still close, breath mingling.

“Really?”

“Mmhmm…you had me at first babble,” he stated.

“You’re not the only one who knew.”

“Really?”

“Mhmm,” she parroted. “You had me the day I first saw you in that gray suit.”

He frowned. He had been wearing a black suit when they met.

“That’s right,” she answered his silent question as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You’ve had me a lot longer than your think.”

He laughed out loud, in awe of the woman he now got to call his wife. He cupped her face in his hands, his lips nearing her’s once again.

“I love you Felicity.”

“I love you,” she replied as her hand found his shirtfront to pull him closer. “Always have, always will.”

They didn’t have a happily ever after that but it sure was close.

* * *

 

[Follow Me On Tumblr](http://olicity-beautiful-dreamer.tumblr.com/)

 


	13. Only For My Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Previously Posted* Felicity Smoak’Queen walked into their house just as Oliver Queen planted a kiss on the brunette.  
> “I knew it! I knew Oliver Queen’s playboy days weren’t over.”  
> “I swear I can explain!”

Felicity Smoak’Queen walked into their house just as Oliver Queen planted a kiss on a brunette.

“I knew it! I knew Oliver Queen’s playboy days weren’t over.”

“I swear I can explain!” He replied from the couch.

“Just how long have you been two-timing me Oliver Jonas Queen,” she asked while putting her hands on her hips.

“About two years now,” he said as Sara clapped her hands and screamed “Aunt City!”

Felicity laughed and joined them on the couch. “Hi Bug, we’re going to have to work on the word Felicity.” Oliver smirked at her. “What? It sounds like she’s saying Ant City!” Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulder and planted a sweet kiss on her lips that was a promise of more to come.

Sara climbed between them and held a book out to Oliver. Not long after Sara’s eyes began to get heavy and as he whispered “Good night cow jumping over the moon,” she slipped into a peaceful sleep.  
Felicity laughed softly. “You’re a big softy, you know that? If everyone in Starling could see the big bad vigilante now the city would be overrun with criminals.”

“Only for my girls.” Felicity smiled and returned her gaze to the sleeping two year old.

“Felicity?”

“Hmmm…?”

“Sara’s my girl, but you’re my girl girl.”

“Good cause you’re my guy… guy.” He smiled and shook his head at her as he lifted Sara and carried her off to the spare room she slept it when she stayed over..  
Soon he returned to the couch and Felicity wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. “Oliver?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like reading to Sara?”

“Yeah I do.”

“Good…it’s good practice.” He nodded his head then stopped short. “Wait…why is it good practice?” Felicity just beamed at him.

“Are you….are we-”

"Yes." He pulled her fully into his arms and hugged her tight. "Are you happy?"

He pulled back and cupped her cheeks with his palms. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive,” he said before he kissed her. “I love you Felicity.”

"And I love you Oliver."

"We’re going to be good parents right?"

Felicity looked down at the book on the coffee table and looked back at him. “Yeah, yeah we are.”


	14. The Reason Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt: Oliver and Felicity have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked "How about one where Oliver and Felicity talk about their past please?"  
> Hope you like it. :) XO 
> 
> Inspired by song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank

_*Inspired by the song 'The Reason' by Hoobastank*_

* * *

 

The early morning light washed over the room and chased away the tendrils of darkness leaving them bathed in a faint orange glow that did little to affect the peaceful sanctuary that the occupants of the bed had cocooned themselves in. Consciousness pulled at her but sleep still clouded her mind as she became increasingly aware of her surroundings. Her naked body was cradled against silk sheets and Oliver, his chest pressed to her back, not a inch of him free of her touch as his legs tangled with hers, his knees bent and pressing to the backs of hers. Cool air rushed over the exposed skin where the comforter neglected to protect but the rest of her was cozy, enveloped by Oliver’s wall of possessive muscle.

He had softened some as the months passed but it did little to wane the attraction she felt for him. If anything it only increased it…because it meant that he wasn’t jumping off buildings or dodging bullets. Now he was soft…any happy. She hadn’t let him get completely out of shape though, they both did their own version of cardio quite often much to his and hers liking. They couldn’t get enough of each other and every time their flesh joined it set their bodies on fire like it was the first time. Their kisses were always a hello and goodbye wrapped in one, Sometimes slow and sweet others messy and passionate.

When they had left Starling she quickly found he was serious about finding out about the person he had become and apparently that person was, much to her surprise incredible attentive. One example being how he always woke up before her yet he laid there against her because he knew she couldn’t sleep without him.

They showed their love for one another million different ways but what said the most was the little touches, the contact that had been there since the first tap on the shoulder and had grown over time but yet it was still the same. What at first had been a casual pressing of fingers that said little now held a thousands words and emotions. Their touches now could say _I love you. I can’t lose you, thank you, I need you._

They said eyes were the windows to the soul and one look into Oliver's always told her what she needed to know but a touch even while in complete darkness would tell her more then her eyes could ever see. The love she could feel pulled her ever closer and every time he held her or his fingers brushed against her it held a world of meaning. She relished his touch and allowed herself to sink into it with abandon. She frequently wondered how she’d lived without it for so long. How was it possible to need someone, to love another human being so much? She felt like her soul was apart of his and when she couldn’t feel him…he was always there, in the tingle of her skin and the fluttery pounding of her heart.

Being with him brought joys she didn’t think possible into her life and even after years spent together she still discovered something new to love about him every single day.

It was the little things.

How he liked to just talk for hours about nothing over a cup of coffee or watch a sunset sink into the sky from atop a hill. How he liked to burrow into the covers and hide away as long as she stayed beside him or how he liked the way he smelt like her after a shared shower.

She couldn’t name everything she loved because it was numbered in thousands.

Oliver had always been a touchy person but never a very genuinely affectionate one. He showed his love by protecting the ones he loved, always holding himself back but now when it came to her whatever strand had done so had been cut in half and he'd let himself free. He was always touching her. A arm around her waist, a hand squeezing hers as they walked down the sidewalk. A hug for no obvious reason but to just hold her. He wasn't shy about public displays of affection. He staked a claim. She knew she should find it annoying and archaic but then he'd pull her into a kiss, his hand holding her face like she was a china doll, his fingers stroking through her hair like it was spun gold and she couldn't find it in her to mind. Especially when those public displays led to them rushing back to wherever they were staying to seclude themselves in their room all day. 

Now in the early hours of the morning his arm was wrapped snugly around her waist, his heat soaking into her her very being while his calloused fingers drew circles on her scarred shoulder, the very motion showing the love he had held deep inside for so long. These were the times that she knew Oliver was as consumed by her just as much as he'd taken over her. He  wasn't perfect. He wasn't prince charming...but he was was her's and he was her everything. He was her reason to start over new and she was his. Life together was far from easy but it was oh so worth it.   

Instead of the close proximity being stifling it reminded her how precious life was and how every second they had counted. It was a heavy feeling but not unwelcome. His hot breath fanned over her shoulder causing goosebumps to break out on her flesh and she shivered. His arm tightened around her and he pulled her closer, his stubbed scratching against her cheek as he pressed it to hers. The resounding thud of his heart against her spine said something that made her question if she was really there, if the life she was living was real and not a figment of we imagination.

She rolled in his arms and pressed her ear against his chest. Beat....beat....Home. She sighed happily as sleep tried to pull her under again until she felt movement. She came to understand that it was Oliver's fingers, doing that familiar twitch that only happened when he was anxious or stressed...or dreading something. Her eyes automatically flew open then and she glanced up at him. His eyes were starting at the wall and she could tell he was far off. He absently rubbed her arms and she wondered if he had even registered that she was awake. When she was with him he wasn't as alert and his defenses came down as he allowed himself to loosen the knot of constant awareness.

“Oliver,” she called softly, not wanting to break the softness of hour or startle him. His blue eyes turned to her and even in the dim light she could see the worry brewing there. He was thinking, very hard. “What's wrong?”

His lips parted at her obvious distress. “Do you ever-” He cut off and looked way for a moment. She rested a palm over his heart and he returned to her. “Do you ever think about my past? Who I was?”

Her brow furrowed and she sat up on one of her elbows. “What are you talking about?” she questioned. Oliver's thumb started to rub furiously against his forefinger and she reached out and took his hand in hers to stop him. “Talk to me,” she begged.

He took a breath and his hand moved down to her hip. “I was an awful person. I cheated and slept with anything in a skirt. There were so many women Felicity. How can you just look over that? I can't-I cant imagine you being with another man. It tears me up inside and I can't deal with it. How do you do it? Why are you with me? You deserve better.”

If he hadn't said it with such desperation then she would have rolled her eyes but she knew he was really hurting, that's why sat up and laid on top of him, pinning him down so he couldn't move.

“Do you know why I'm here?” she whispered.

“Because you love me for some reason,” he replied self-deprecatingly. 

She huffed and shook her head. “That's only one of the reasons.” She brought her hand up to stoke his cheek. “Oliver I love you so much it hurts but it's so much more than that. Yes...you made mistakes, so did I. We're human. It's what we do with those mistakes that matter.” He watched her but she could still see he was warring with himself. “Would you cheat on me?” She asked already knowing the answer.

“No, never,” he denied vehemently. She knew it was the truth. It hit her then what he was really agonizing over. He was afraid he was going to turn back into the cheating playboy that he was. Happiness had alluded him for so long and now that he had it he was terrified he was going to lose it and it would be his fault.

“Oliver...if I told you I cheated on my boyfriend before would you think any less of me?”

His eyes widened. “Nothing you could ever tell me would change how I feel about you.”

She smiled softly. Though she had never cheated in the traditional sense she had been in love with Oliver while she was with Ray. If that was a determining factor then she was just as guilty as he was.

“You're beating yourself up over the old you Oliver. You are not that person anymore and you never will be. The man that loves me is the totally opposite of that boy. This man who wears a suit, occasionally two, the man that will do whatever he has to for his family, the man who gave up his own happiness and was willing to give up his life for the city he loved protection...that's the man that loves me. I didn't fall in love with Ollie...I fell in love with Oliver. I fell in love with a hero not a boy.”

She tilted her head and took a breath.

“So you ask me how I deal with it...do I think about it? Yes, but very rarely, because I know that I am nothing compared to those girls. You love me Oliver...you're in love with me and you show that to me in every way possible. I can feel it, when you kiss me that it's different, that I'm not a random quickie in a club hallway. We're connected and I don't think there is a force on earth that could break that.”

She carded her fingers through his hair and his eyes closed for a moment only to reopen when she continued speaking.

“You told me once that you were glad for whatever experiences I went through to make me into who I am because they made me into the person you love. You've been through Hell...yet look where you are right now. You're with me and you're happy,” she put emphasis on the word. “You are you because of what you've been through. You're a man that deserves love.You're a man that I love. That's how I deal with it Oliver.”

His eyes filled with wonder, much like that night in Nanda Parbat when she'd told him she loved him for the first time.

He threaded their fingers together and smiled up at her. “I love you,” he breathed. Those three words weren't enough to explain them or their feelings but the way he looked at her when he said them said more than the words.

She could feel the weight that had settled on their morning and she wanted to bring back the lightness. There was too much darkness in their past to hide the light.

“Besides... you're past experiences have really benefited me, I mean wow, ” she admitted as she ran a hand down his side causing him to shiver. She loved that she could have that effect at him. He looked up at her and before she knew it he had flipped them.

He stared down at her with a smirk and a gasp slipped from her lips when his body pressed atop hers. “I'm glad you think so,” he said huskily as his lips found their way to her neck. She leaned her head back and her hands moved to his back as got lost in his kisses. He was really, really good at it. 

“Yeah...: she finally mused. "Do you have a black book cause I should send thank you letters. I'll give you mine if you give me yours.”

He pulled back suddenly and his eyes turned owlish. “What?” He asked incredulously.

She could barely keep a straight face as she continued to needle him. It was so much fun..because what happened after well it could be described as mind blowing.

“Oh is it two books? Well I could write a generic letter and do a mass email,” she wondered aloud.

“I don't have a book,” he said firmly, his voice dark. 

“Pity,” she harrumphed and pulled his lips back to hers. She opened her mouth and let him deepen the kiss but she could tell he was distracted and a few long seconds later he pulled back.

“Do you really have a book?” She almost laughed out loud. He was jealous. She found him so cute when he got all territorial.

“Yeah...invisible ink and everything.” She leaned closer to him. “Don't worry, when I met you I put a line through their names.”

His chest lifted from hers as he hovered above her, his forehead wrinkling, his muscles tightening. “How many names are we talking?”

“Wouldn't you like to know,” she teased. If she did have a list she had no doubt that there would be arrows in a lot of knees...and maybe a few other places. “I thought you were done with lists anyways.”

He growled. “Oh baby after I'm done with you you won't even remember their names,” he vowed as made a move that had her clinging to him.

She kissed his with a fervor and only pulled back long enough to breathe “I forgot them the day you walked into my office,” into his ear. 

His lips attacked hers and just like Oliver promised she forgot names, even her own for a very long time...except for one.

It was one she moaned into his skin for years to come.

One she cried when he asked her to marry him one month later.

A name that was whispered when they said their vows.

The name she breathed when a tiny version of the man she loved was placed in her arms.

And even as time passed, when she was old and had forgotten the small things that made her who she was she remembered one name.

“Oliver.”

He looked at her clarity filling his still vibrant blue eyes and automatically reached for her weathered hand. And as they watched the children and grandchildren that surrounded them in complete bliss...that's when she found out happily ever afters did exist.

 

* * *

 


	15. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Prompt by thegreenflarrow: Olicity taking care of baby Sara Diggle while John and Lyla are on s.s mission.

* * *

 

When Felicity came home from her time away with Oliver she knew she was coming back into a war zone...she just didn't know that the battleground she'd be serving on would make her long for the days of copycat hoods and petty criminals.

“What do you mean the nanny called in sick!” She screeched. “That must be the sickest nanny in the world!”

“Felicity please,” Diggle begged holding Sara out to her. The toddler gurgled and clapped her hands. Felicity had to steel herself against those beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at her.

“No,” she said firmly as she crossed her arms across her chest. “No way, no how.”

“Why not? It's just for a few days.”

“Because I know computers Digg, not babies. You would seriously trust your one year old to me? For days?” She asked incredulously. “Do you know I killed a fish once? Well...it was more like five. You want to rethink your decision now?”

“Felicity you fight criminals at night, you're the Arrow's partner, you've went toe to toe against Ra's Al Ghul and Malcolm Merlyn and you're telling me your afraid of a baby?”

“Yes! Terrified is more like it. Give me a League member any day.”

“Well seeing as that's not gonna happen then your only option is the kid. Besides,” Diggle smiled. “You are her Godmother.”

“Why you gotta go and pull that card?” She wined.

Diggle held Sara out to her again causing the little girl to burst into a fit of giggles. “Do you see those eyes and that smile? That's the smile of a baby who loves her Aunty Felicity very much.” She made a noise in the back of her throat and closed her eyes.

“Felty City!” Sara squealed and the last bit of her restraint broke. Dang Sara's inability to say her name right.

“Fine,” she said grudgingly and Diggle beamed while practically throwing Sara at her. She settled the little girl on her hip and bounced her a few times.

“You just saved the world,” Digg said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“One baby at a time,” she muttered.

Diggle dropped Sara's bags on her couch. “You'll be fine. Lyla and I will complete the mission and come home as fast as we can.” He kissed Sara on the head and told her he loved her as he prepared to leave.

“Can you at least tell me where you guys are going?” She questioned while following him to the door.

“That's classified,” he said with a wink and she rolled her eyes.“We''ll be going dark but if there's an emergency contact Amanda.”

“Wait, what?” Diggle smirked and moved down the drive. “You guys better come back alive!” She called after him and closed the door only for it to open a few moments later.

“What just happened?” Oliver asked as he laid his gym bag down in the entryway, his gaze moving to her first then Sara.

“Congrats, you're a daddy...well for the weekend anyway. Hmmm...I never thought I'd say those words. Could you imagine if I that was for real?” She laughed out loud and Oliver's eyes widened comically, his jaw going slack. She thought over her words and a flush immediately worked its way up her neck. “Not that we're having kids... or not having them. We're not there yet, not that I haven't thought about it cause I-”

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted her babble, a soft smile tugging on his lips.

“Sorry,” she breathed on a laugh as she sat Sara on the couch before coming back to stand by Oliver, who had crossed his arms. She mirrored his stance. “Now would be a good time to run...if you're going to,” she informed him.

Oliver took her hand. “See that ring on your finger? I'm not going anywhere.” She smiled and pressed against his side. “Good, I thought I was going to have to do something drastic to make you stay.”

“Like what?”

She wiggled her eyebrows. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“I would actually,” he growled huskily.

“Down boy, we have a baby to watch,” she punctuated it with a pat to his chest.

Oliver sighed. “So...what do we do with her?”

“Beats me. Your guess is better than mine.”

“You're the female.”

“Nice. Just because I have boobs doesn't mean I know how to take care of a baby.”

“That came out wrong.” He explained quickly and she had to hide a smile. She had rubbed off on him. “I was just trying to say that you're the compassionate one, you always take care of me and the team. How different can it be really?”

“Oh you're going to regret saying that,” she said with a shake of her head.

“Why?”

“Just wait.”

 

* * *

 

A half an hour later Oliver found out exactly what she meant. Sara was screaming at the top of her lungs and nothing they tried would calm her. Felicity offered her some cheerios, she slapped them away. Oliver gave her a stuffed bear, she threw it across the room. They talked in baby voices and made funny faces but it caused her to cry harder. After ten minutes of incessant crying she was almost at the point of her own tears. She sat on the couch beside Sara and started rubbing soothing circles on her back hoping it would calm her.

“Wait!” Oliver shouted. “I think I know what's wrong,” he said over Sara's cries. Her eyebrows rose as she waited. “Have you checked her diaper?”

She nearly face palmed then. How could she have forgotten that? She felt the little girls diaper and sure enough it was wet.

“I'm so sorry sweetheart. Aunt Felty has no idea what she's doing,” she apologized as she laid Sara down on the rug and unsnapped her pants.

“Felty?” Oliver asked with a laugh from behind her.

“Shut up and help me figure this thing out.” She struggled with the diaper for a while until she slapped her hands down in exasperation. “I give up. I can hack into Argus and write super viruses bit I can't even figure out a diaper.” She put a hand to her forehead and sighed.

Oliver sunk down to his knees beside her and gently pulled her hand away from her face, pressing a kiss to her knuckles before enfolding it in his. “Hey.” She turned wary eyes to his. “Did you know everything about computers when you were seven?”

Her brows furrowed. “No.”

“You went to MIT and learned the rest right?”

“Yeah,” she hedged.

“Babies are just like college. You start off knowing a little but then over time through experience and studying you learn the important stuff. You're the smartest, bravest, strongest woman I know Felicity. You can do anything you set your mind to, you just have to be willing to learn along the way.”

She sucked in a breath and nodded. He pressed a kiss on her temple before reaching for the diaper bag on the coffee table. Over the next few minutes she watched in awe as Oliver quickly changed Sara's diaper as if he'd done it a million times before.

“How-how did you know how to do that?” She stuttered.

“I know I majored in dropping out but I know a little about a whole lot.” He tilted his head. “Plus I had a little sister.”

If she wasn't already head over heels for the man in front of her then she'd have fallen right then and there. What was it they said about men and babies? Major turn on? Oh yeah she had that going on right now. There were so many facets of Oliver that she had yet to learn and she wondered if she ever would.

As cliché as it was she had to say she was the luckiest woman in the world. Oliver wouldn't see it that way though. He was still on the road to finding peace and redemption but he still struggled with believing that he deserved the happiness he had been given. He still saw himself as a man with blood on his hands but she saw him for what he really was...a man with scarred hands, hands that had the ability to save, comfort, love, hands that had taken lives yet were soft as a feather as they fluttered across the delicate skin of a baby. She was desperately, irrevocably in love with that scarred man.

What was it they said about men and babies? Oh yeah, she most definitely had that going on. 

Oliver glanced up at her and he must have seen something in her eyes because he smirked. “Really?”

“Mmmhmm...,” she hummed as she kissed the underside of his jaw, the salty taste of sweat tingling on her lips. “Oliver?”

“Hmm?” He answered in kind, his eyes closed and his fingers roving against the soft flesh of her back.

“You're really sweaty.”

His eyes cracked open. “You weren't complaining last night....or three years ago.”

She swatted his arm and pointed to Sara. “Firstly, there are innocent ears present. Secondly. How do you even remember my babbles?”

“Same way I remember everything you say...it's you.” He stroked her cheek, pressed a chaste kiss to her lips then he was gone as quick as a flash...well not technically. Barry was much faster. Sara interrupted her mini ramble with a loud yawn. Felicity smiled as she blinked slowly, her heavy eyes drifting shut.

“Tuckered out baby girl?” She cradled her in her arms and carried her to the spare bedroom where she settled her on the mattress in the middle of a protective wall of pillows. She covered her with a soft pink blanket that was checkered with baby giraffes before shutting off the lamp and placing the monitor on the night stand.

As she began to leave the room she turned back to look at the small sleeping form and her heart ached. She wanted this. A family of her own and she wanted it with Oliver. But was it even possible? Could he ever allow himself to be a father, with the lives they led?

Could she even be a mother? For most of her life she'd only been responsible for herself, that changed when she joined Oliver's crusade but it still wasn't the same as being accountable for another human being...a very small, breakable human being. She hadn't even deduced what had caused Sara's upset until Oliver told her. She thought back to her first goldfish in fifth grade, Chelsea had been her name...she'd gone belly up in three days.

No, she most definitely did not need to have children.

Suddenly the air changed around her. Felicity didn't have to turn to know it was Oliver. His warmth pressed against her back and his arms circled her waist. It was the safest place in the world. She placed her hand atop his and leaned back against him, inhaling his scent as she settled her her head between his collarbone. His lips nuzzled her neck and his damp hair tickled her cheek. Her eyes drifted shut and she allowed herself to fantasize, just for a moment, that one day this could be their life. Standing in the doorway of their child's room, keeping vigil over them as they slept.

“You know I want this too right?” Oliver's whispered in her ear and she froze.

“You do?” She asked, her voice a little strangled but underlined with a faint hint of hope.

“The day she was born and I saw you standing there beside her...I knew then.” She turned and stared ip at him, her lips parting in surprise. “I knew I wanted a life with you, marriage, children, a white picket fence, the whole nine yards...but I couldn't have it.”

“And you still cant,” she said morosely, her gaze moving downwards.

“Felicity... not now.”

Her heart just near shattered in her chest as she waited for him to say it just like he had that night in the hospital...' _Not ever.'_

His fingers on her chin and him calling her name drew her back to him and she looked up with tear filled eyes.

“Not now...but not never. Felicity, all those things I just told you? They still remain true. I love you and I want that life with you....and far be it from me to deprive you of it...or myself.”

It was a promise plain to see. Her heart fluttered and beat double time in her chest at the thought of her dreams being fulfilled in the future. 

“One day...” she trailed off with a watery smile. Oliver looked over her head at Sara before pulling her against his chest. His heart beat under hear ear and his lips pressed to the top of her head.

“One day Felicity...you're going to be a wonderful mother.”

 

* * *

 

That day came sooner than they both thought. One year later Thomas Harper Queen was born. Despite their original thoughts their lives didn't change all that much, they still protected the city at night with the help of their friends and family...but this time they did it for a different reason. It was so their son could grow up somewhere safe, in a city he could be proud of. She supported the new crusade wholeheartedly.

Time passed and though the city changed around them they didn't. However there was one thing that did... Oliver's no babies in the lair rule? Well that was revoked. And by the time Tommy was five he was a hero in training. It only took one call from his little sister and he'd come running. He was the ultimate protector, just like his father.

Their children recognized that their lives weren't like normal. Especially when their Father tucked them in still in his green leather.

One such particular night Tommy climbed into his sister's bed because she was afraid of the dark. Felicity watched from a distance as her husband kissed their foreheads and settled the blanket around them snugly, his hood hanging against his back. 

A few moments later Oliver joined her at the doorway and wrapped her in her arms like all those years ago, his leather clad chest pressed to her back.

“One day Felicity,” he promised. It was then that she realized normal was overrated.

She laced her fingers with his and stared into his blue eyes.“Today Oliver....”

He smiled and took a breath. “Today,” he echoed.

They lived every day after as if it were their last... and loved every moment of their anything but normal lives...because it was the life they led and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 

* * *

 


	16. In Tandem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Where Oliver is a Skydiving Instructor and Felicity is an unwilling student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story came out of nowhere. I was having dinner with my parents and my dad said something about skydiving and boom. Needless to say I didn't really get to finish my dinner in favor of jotting this down. I've never actually been skydiving so forgive me for any mistakes. I hope you like this bit of craziness. 
> 
> P.S The title 'In Tandem' means: alongside each other; together.

                                                              

* * *

 

There were many days in her twenty two years that she deemed life changing, like the day she built her first computer or when she got accepted into MIT. But it wasn't until she met Thea Queen and Sara Lance that she learned that her existence was anything but exciting. When she'd put out an ad for roommates she'd been expecting computer fanatics like herself to apply, not a aspiring designer and a med student but the world had apparently turned on its axis and she'd become best friends with those girls. And that's what had led to this particular moment, a blindfold covering her eyes and trusting those friends not to steer her into a pole or nearest highway. This was not how she'd pictured spending her birthday weekend when she'd come to Starling City for a job interview.

“So where are we going?” She asked as she climbed from the vehicle.

“You'll see,” Thea answered in a singsong voice.

“You know I hate surprises.”

“We'll work on that one next,” Sara whispered. She couldn't see them but from the jostling she got Sara must have elbowed Thea as she spoke.

“Work on what?” She questioned.

“Nothing sweet cheeks-Thea watch out.” Sara warned and a second later someone pushed her to the side causing her to stumble.

“What the heck guys. I am quite literally trusting you with my life right now, what is going on?”

“We're almost there.”

“Almost where?” She demanded growing tired of all the secrets. No one answered. She hated mysteries, they bugged her, especially when they involved her. “Somebody better start talking now or I'm gonna....gonna-”

“What? Stutter?” Sara snickered.

“No! I'll-” She mulled over her threat the nearly laughed out loud in glee when it hit her. “I'll send those wet t shirt contest pictures from last summer to your parents.”

There was a collective gasp. “You wouldn't do that,” Thea and Sara both intoned.

“Wanna bet?”

“Maybe we shouldn't do this,” Thea said softly, clearly directed at Sara. “That was a very white t-shirt.”

“We've made it this far. We'll just have to take the chance.”

“Can you guys stop talking like I'm not standing right here?”

Someone sighed and a moment later the piece of fabric was removed from her eyes. She blinked rapidly, the burning sunlight blinding her after being in the dark so long. When the black dots finally disappeared from her vision she was met with an unexpected site. A small white plane sitting on a runway.

“Happy birthday!” Thea and Sara both shouted.

“You uh...got me a plane?”

“No...we got you skydiving lessons.” Her eyes blew wide and her heart stop beating.

“Do you have a gift receipt cause there in no way he-”

“Hi, I'm Roy,” a brunette with a killer jaw interrupted and she couldn't help but notice his gaze automatically moved to Thea. “Welcome to Diggle Skydiving Center. If you'll follow me we'll get you checked in.” Roy started towards a red building near the tarmac and Sara and Thea pushed her after him. “Is this your first jump?” He asked them at large as they entered the building. Roy moved to a desk and grabbed a stack of forms.

“No we've both gone before,” Thea replied as they moved up to the counter.

“Excellent. What about you?” Roy addressed her.

“It's my first...” she glared at her friends. “And my last.”

“Trust me by the end of the day you'll be thinking differently.”

She shook her head. “No I guarantee you I won't.”

Roy pressed his lips together obviously trying to hold back a smile as he handed her a pen. “Sign here.”

 

* * *

 

Forty five minutes later she was suited up in red drop pants and a matching hoodie and being forced to listen to instructions by a big burly guy named Diggle. She guessed he owned the place. Sara and Thea skipped out on the safety session since they were already, much to her surprise experienced skydivers. Apparently she and her friends needed to have an in depth conversation about hidden skill sets.

“So you got it?” She snapped into the present. No, she most certainly did not get it but one look at Diggle's arms had her nodding. He clapped his hands. “Great, let's get you in a harness and you can meet your instructor.”

“Can't wait,” she muttered and Diggle sent her a look as he grabbed some equipment from a rack. He helped her into the gear, there was a few sharp tugs here and there before she was deemed fit for flight and practically shoved towards the door. Upon her exit she could hear Thea and Sara talking animatedly with a group of guys. She should have known. Of course they'd leave her with the big scary guy while they acquainted themselves with the hunks of the area. As she got closer they turned smiling faces on her.

“Felicity, there you are,” Thea called. The guys they were talking to scattered and she wondered if it was due to her expression.

“Felicity there you are,” she mocked. “You knew exactly where I was.” She threw a thumb over her shoulder where she assumed Diggle still was.

“Is that any attitude to have on your birthday miss grouchy pants?” Sara simpered.

“It's my birthday and I'll whine if I want too.” She realized what she'd said much too late and before she could stop them Sara and Thea both burst out into an off tone rendition of 'Pity Party' Her fist clenched and for the first time she was considering physical violence. “Stop it,” she snapped.

“Felicity gosh, I can't believe you're acting this way.”

“Obviously I need to remind you guys what the definition of a birthday present is. A nice gift card, a box set of Doctor Who, heck even a pack of toilet paper would have been better than this. I won't have to worry about my interview because I'll be dead.”

“You were just complaining the other day about your life not being exciting enough. Us being your best friends decided to fix that for you,” Thea explained. “Please Felicity, just give it a shot. Take a chance for once.”

All the anger drained out of her then. Her friends loved her and were just trying to make her happy. How was she supposed to stay mad at them for that?

She sighed. "Fine, but I at least want a hot guy to jump with,” she grumbled.

“Oh that's already been arranged,” Thea said with a devious smirk as she grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. What she saw had her mouth dropping open.

“Hi I’m Oliver, I’ll be your tandem partner.”

_Wait, Thea's brother Oliver? Dear heavenly Google_

...And then her brain short circuited reminding her of why she didn't allow herself around members of the opposite sex. Particularly members that had blue eyes, dark blonde hair and muscles that could start a gun show. Her mouth was still wide open and she was pretty sure she was drooling. She counted it a win though, since she hadn't broken into babble mode yet.

“Never mind, if I throw up at the bottom I don’t want him to watch,” she suddenly blurted. Ah, there it is. A blush spread up her neck and into her cheeks and she had the urge to cover her face and run out of the building like a little girl. Sadly Sara and Thea's grips are her arms kept her in place.

When her eyes finally moved from the hole she was boring into the floor and to the steely blue eyes of her partner she found something quite shocking. He was smiling. Blue eyed guy was smiling at her word vomit.

“Not that I don't like 'blue eyed guy' but you can just call me Oliver.” Her jaw snapped shut. Oh crap, she'd said that out loud. Please God strike her down. “You're Felicity right?”

The way he said her name just about had her melting into a puddle of goo. She gulped, and nearly choked at the lack of saliva in her dry mouth. “Uh, yeah Felicity, Felicity...Smoak,” she answered lamely.

“It's great to finally meet you,” Oliver said with a bright smile before turning to Sara and Thea. “You girls can head to the plane. Lyla's already there. We'll follow shortly.” Sara sent her a wink and faster than she could say flash they had disappeared, leaving her to embarrass herself further with the super hot guy. Oliver reappeared at her side. “Here you go.” He held out a helmet to her.

“I have to wear a helmet? I'm not an expert but if we hit the ground at several hundred miles an hour a helmet won't do me much good. I mean I'd probably just go splat, maybe even make a crater. I saw it happen on this episode of Bones once and I've been thinking about it ever sin-”

“Felicity,” Oliver cut in. “Take a deep breath.” She couldn't help but follow his instructions. “Good. You have nothing to worry about. I won't let you go splat.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” For some reason when he said it she trusted him. Odd. He started leading her to the plane and she trailed behind him, the closer they got she could hear the propeller beat the air and her heart picked up speed in time to match the whir of the blade. She stopped abruptly, her limbs locking up. Panic and slight hysteria kicked in and she couldn't move a muscle, not even when Oliver turned around and called her name in a voice that in other circumstances would have made her body heat up.

“Felicity.”

“I can't do this. Please don't make me do this,” she pleaded.

A knowing light entered Oliver's eyes and he stepped closer to her. “You're scared of heights aren't you?”

“Very much so.”

“Do you have any other fears?”

“Not really, Oh Kangaroos but that's kinda irrational. They just freak me out.” She shook her head. “Why?”

“Have you ever been afraid of something but then you got through it and realized it wasn't as bad as you thought?”

“Well...yeah. I guess so.” She thought about several instances but they didn't seem as daunting as the current fear in front of her.

“This is just like that Felicity. I know this seems terrifying,I understand that because I've been there. I know I don't know you but I can tell you're made of tough stuff and that you don't give up easily. Don't let this beat you.”

She closed her eyes for a moment and just toned everything out. He was right. Her whole life she had fought for everything she had gotten. She'd never been a quitter. Why should she start now? She opened her eyes. “I can do this,” she tried to say firmly but it came out a little shaky.

“I believe in you.” He extended his hand and she took it, their fingers linking together. His hand was much larger and rougher than her own but she found it was the most comforting gesture she'd ever experienced. and she finds as they enter the plane that she doesn't want to let go.

* * *

  
“We've hit optimal altitude.” Lyla, the pilot informed them through the headset. Oliver said something that she couldn't hear over the drone of the engine and started to stand and in a impressive show of strength opened the plane door causing a hurricane force wind to swirl through the cabin. She sat forward in her seat to see an endless sky of blue, white puffy clouds drifting around them and what she could see on the ground below forced her to squint. Her body started to tremble. What was doing here? This was insane. Thea and Sara were both smiling hugely as they did a final check of their gear and she wished she had their calmness. They were fixing to jump out a freaking plane yet they were excited about it.

“You know this would be a excellent motive for murder,” she screamed to her friends. “If I die I'm taking you guys with me. I've set up safe guards.”

“I thought you took her phone away from her,” Sara hissed to Thea who shrugged helplessly in reply.

“You don't seriously think I wouldn't have another one right?”

“We underestimated her.”

“Darn right. I even personally edited the Summer Bash clip. Care to repeat what you guys said?”

“I'd rather not.”

“Summer Bash? Thea please tell me you didn't,” Oliver exclaimed.

“And that's my cue,” Thea yelled as she jumped unceremoniously out of the plane. Oliver sent a dark look Sara's direction and the blonde actually looked afraid for once.

“I'm just gonna...yeah,” Sara mumbled and then she too was gone.

Oliver turned to her. “What video?”

Her mouth open and shut. “Umm, how about you get that nice pilot lady to land us and then I'll think about telling you.”

"Felicity we talked about this."

"You talked I listened. Oliver please.” She was in open begging territory now.

He let out a breath."Okay-" he started we but got cut off by rapid Beeping.

"Oliver, we've got a problem!" Lyla called from the front.

"What kind of problem?"

"The ditching kind." The ditching what? There was something wrong with this plane? Oliver whipped around to look at her, his calm in the storm eyes meeting her panic stricken ones.

"Okay Felicity I'm gonna need you to trust me. We're going to have to jump."

"What! No."

"We don't have a choice." Oliver started pulling at her harness. That's when the hyperventilating started. "Hey, hey look at me." She peeked up at him and got lost in his gaze. "I made a promise and I intend to keep that promise." Oliver grabbed a pair of goggles and handed them to her before helping her stand up. He pulled her towards the door and she dug her heels in. “I won't let anything happen to you.”

"Please tell me this isn't when you say you jump I jump is it? Cause Jack died and Rose got hypothermia. I don't like the cold and I don't want you to die," she babbled.  
Oliver pressed his lips together and she wondered if he was trying to keep from laughing or admonishing her. "Sorry bad time for movie references. I babble when I'm nervous and we're facing imminent death whether we jump off the plane or not and I just really don't what this to be the moment I die. I haven't even lived yet. Which brings us back to Titanic because they were just teenagers. Not that I'm comparing us to the epic fictional couple cause we're not and I-" and then he's kissing her and it's not like any kiss she's ever received. It's soft and passionate, fast and sweet, layered with the undercurrent of desperation. It's her equivalent of a end of the world kiss.

He pulled back what seemed like hours later when in fact it had only been seconds. Her eyes finally open halfway and it's to see him looking down at her with a dazed expression. Had the kiss effected him as much as it did her or was it just an efficient means to shut her up? She looked at his puffy lips and the way his gaze kept moving to her mouth. Yep, there was something there.

"You need to go now!" The pilot yelling interrupted their bubble.

Oliver twisted her around and starts strapping her to him. "Felicity..." She's still a little slow after being so thoroughly kissed so it takes her a moment to turn her head. "Never let go," and then without a second of warning he threw them out of the plane.

* * *

  
It wasn't actually that bad. Sure her stomach fell like the ground had been swooped out from under her, technically it had and she screamed almost the whole way down...but not bad. She didn't know if that had anything to due with Oliver's mind numbing kiss, the way his warm body had pressed into hers or the way his hands fit over hers as he helped her steer the parachute.

On the ground large orange cones beckoned to them and they landed softly in the middle of a field. A couple thousand feet away a van sat waiting to pick them up. Oliver made quick work of unhooking them and she paused for only a moment before turning to him.

“Sooo...” Oliver trailed off as he palmed the back of his neck.

“Yeah... uh, that was fun,” she admitted as she rocked back on her heels.

“Yeah..” She watched as a blush filled his cheeks and she really wanted it not to be from the wind. For once in her life, well twice really she decided to take a chance and forged ahead. “Are we gonna talking about what just happened?”

“Do you want to talk about it? If so I should really apologize, I shouldn't have attacked you like that and-”

This time she did the cutting off. She threw herself at him and he caught her easily, taking a step back at the shift in weight. Her mouth descended to his and it took only a fraction of a second for him to respond, eagerly much to her delight. His lips slanted over hers and his fingers dug into her hair. This kiss lacked the desperation from earlier but it was just as invigorating. She was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to feel like this either, like her whole life had just started...with a near stranger.

“I'm thinking this would be a good time to ask you to dinner,” he announced when they had parted, both out of breath.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a smile. “You're thinking is on point.”

Oliver laughed and did this adorable little head shake thing. “Felicity...will you go out with me?”

“Well you did save my life...so I guess I owe you,” she teased.

“Well I'm the romantic main lead, it was my job,” he flirted back.

“Thanks for living.”

“I'm glad you didn't get hypothermia.”

“Oh I'm in no danger of that...wait,” she faked a shiver. “I'm a little cold.”

“I can fix that.” Oliver said with a smirk before his mouth was on hers. The next time they acknowledged their surroundings it was because Roy was a few feet away whistling.

“So...how'd it go? Change your mind?” He addressed her.

She looked at Oliver. “Most definitely. He beamed at her and his hand came up to stroke her cheek.  "Best birthday ever.”

 

* * *

 

What they never told her and she only found out years later was that the plane had never been in danger of crashing. It had all been Thea and Sara's plan for excitement and coercing her into jumping. Lyla Diggle had landed safely at a nearby airstrip. Which no one had felt the need to tell her. She assumed Lyla had evacuated and landed elsewhere. She and Oliver had ridden to the base and met Thea and Sara who were cackling about either the lipstick stains all over Oliver's face or her obviously just been kissed look. She didn't admit or deny anything. 

Her interview the next day had gone gone well and she'd ended up getting the job at Queen Consolidated. She'd moved permanently to Starling City a month later where she then proceeded to fall madly in love with Oliver Queen though she believed it had started the moment he'd kissed her in a not so doomed plane. They fit together like two puzzle pieces and from then on had been inseparable, neither able to live without the other. Oliver told her she'd had him as soon as she'd opened her mouth. She was still questioning that since every time she babbled he'd stop her with a kiss. She never complained about it though. 

Because of him she'd made a leap into a new life and two years later when she was standing at an alter pledging her life to him she had to admit she'd do it all over again, just to have him.

Who would've known that facing her fear and going skydiving would give her a partner for life and a new appreciation for the sky.

 

-The End-

* * *

 


	17. Take Me Out To The Ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity didn't even like baseball...that was until she saw the pants. All it took to change that forever was a trip to the ball park where she saw a man in a jersey with the name Queen on the back. Who knew that day would change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. Hope you like it! :)

                                        

* * *

 

 Felicity had never been a huge fan of baseball, mostly because her brother talked about nothing else her whole life. Eventually she’d developed a block that allowed her to tone it all out. That was until her brother who’d been playing all his life got drafted by the Starling City Rockets. It was impossible then. Though she had been able to avoid it some being so far away at MIT. And though she’d never admit it under oath while she was away from him she’d developed an appreciation for the sport. Or well…the pants anyways. She blamed her hormones and lack of love life for her infatuation with those stupid pants and the men in them. Except her brother, that was just gross.

Over time she actually came to enjoy watching the games on TV. So it was true she came for the uniforms but stayed for the sport itself. Though she'd never been to one of her brothers games. The opportunity came when she graduated and got offered a job at Queen Consolidated that just so happened to be in Starling. When her Mom found out she’d be close to Roy she’d squealed and pestered her to death until she accepted the job.

A month later found her standing outside the Starling Field, her whole body humming with nervous energy as she made her way into the stadium where she quickly found her seats thanks to a really helpful man selling peanuts. She was right behind the dugout and to the left of home plate, so close she worried with her luck she'd be leaving the field with either a black eye or a concussion.  
Not too long later she heard her name being called and she looked up from her perusal of the field to find her brother smiling up at her. She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the metal railing.

“You made it!” Roy exclaimed happily. “I wasn't sure you would with being so busy at QC...and your obvious disdain for the sport.”

“Ha ha. Well much as I hate to admit I have a soft spot for you. It won't kill me to sit through one game. Just try not to hit any balls this direction will you?”

“I'll do my best, though I can't promise the same from my teammates.” Roy replied with a laugh.

Suddenly a man appeared and slung a arm around Roy's shoulder. “Who do we have here?”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Tommy this is my sister Felicity.”

“Oh little Smoak is smokin,” Tommy said causing a blush to color her cheeks.

“Don't even think about it Merlyn,” Roy growled. A moment later a coach called for them to join the meeting that was taking place.

“Diggle bellows,” Tommy said with a smirk.

“I heard that! Now get your butts over here.”

“You're gonna get us benched you idiot.” Roy shoved Tommy who erupted into laughter. Her brother threw her a look before heading towards his coach.

“Remember your promise Roy.” She called after him.

“Don't worry babe,” Tommy answered while lifting his glove as he jogged backwards. “I won't let anything hit you.” He threw a wink her direction.

“Merlyn stop hitting on my sister,” Roy demanded.

“What are you gonna do?” Tommy shot back. He didn't get to answer as they both received slapped to the back of their head by the coach. She had to cover her mouth the hide her giggles. The crowd around her erupted into Take Me Out To The Ball Game and she joined in. The time passed quickly and soon the National Anthem was being sung. Ten minutes later the game was in full swing. The Central City Stars were playing their best making the Rockets play even harder, leaving nothing on the field.

She was enjoying the game...and of course the pants when a particular pair caught her eye. She couldn't see the guys face as he lined himself on home plate, his large hands flexing on his bat that was at the ready, but she could make out the letters on his jersey that spelled Queen. When he swung at a pitch she couldn't help but notice his arms were twice the size of Roy's. The ball didn't have any other choice but to go out of the park. She was looking forward to getting a look at him when a man sitting next to her spilled his drink and started shouting a someone beside him that had caused the accident. When she looked up again the mysterious Queen player was gone. Dang it.

She forced her curiosity down and was into the game again in no time. Her hand was in a bag of popcorn and a straw at her lips when Roy went up to bat. When he was ready her breath caught in her throat as she waited for the pitcher to throw the ball, when he did it was so fast she couldn't even see it. The only sound that alerted her it hadn't been missed was when Roy threw the bat and took off running towards a base. Her eyes flitted to find the ball and found it too went out of the park. She immediately jumped up, her popcorn spilling at her feet as she screamed and clapped as Roy rounded the bases.  
When he slid into home plate she yelled louder. Team members clapped him on the back and he turned to her.

“I told you I wouldn't hit you.” he yelled over the roar of the crowd. She shook her head and was just about to reply when she caught a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen staring at her. Dark blonde hair peaked out from under his cap and he had stubble that her fingers itch to rub through. Her knees started to quake the longer he looked at her and she felt her whole body flush with heat. She couldn't look away even if she tried and it seemed at though neither could he. A sharp call of ‘Queen’ had the mans eyes jerking from hers and towards the voice. Her legs finally gave out and she sunk into her seat, her hand moving to her head. Wow. That was Queen.

After that the rest of the game was a blur except when he was on the field, then her eyes were glued to his form. The game was coming to an end and Queen was on third base when it happened. Maybe if she hadn't been in such a fog she would have seen it coming. She was aware of people around her calling for her to look out. She could see the ball coming at her but she was frozen, not even ready for the impact before it hit her knocking her to the cement floor right into the pool of Coke. Her eyes closed and murmur around her disappeared as she faded into unconsciousness.

When she finally came to she became aware of arms holding her and a hand rubbing soothing across her back. Her eyes cracked open the slightest and she was met with a familiar pair of blue eyes staring down at her with concern. His lips were moving but she couldn't make out the words, either too concussed or addled by the feel of his muscular arms around her. A hand squeezing hers pulled her back and the world came into focus a moment allowing her to notice Roy sitting beside her. A moment later Tommy appeared over his shoulder. She looked at them confused. How had Queen got to her first? He was on base last time she saw him. Had she been out a long time or only seconds?

Her gaze moved back to Queen's where she proceeded to get lost. “You have beautiful eyes,” she blurted and internally groaned.

Please God let him think it's from the hit.

Much to her surprise he started smiling. Well how about that.

“Man I hit you hard,” Tommy exclaimed.

“No that's just her,” Roy explained and if she'd had a clear mind then she would have smacked him for it.

“Sorry I broke my promise Felicity,” Tommy apologized, a pained look on his face. Her hand moved to the lump on her head and she tried to sit up, Queen and Roy helping her lean back against the seats.

“Oww,” she muttered. “How long was I out?” She directed to the group at large.

“Maybe five minutes,” Roy supplied as he patted Queen on the back. “Oliver here got to you first. Never seen him run so fast. Thanks for at least hitting home plate first buddy.”

Oliver. So that was his name.

“You took quite a hit. I've seen men who didn't wake up for a lot longer after something like that,” Oliver disclosed.

“Felicity defies the odds. For good and bad,” Roy said with a chuckle.

“Mostly bad,” she intoned before the world shifted and she started to fall to the side.

“Woah.” Oliver caught her and a moment later she was being lifted, the heat of his hand pressing into her back. “Let's get you to the doctor.”

The three men stayed by her side as she was carried through long corridors and finally deposited on a med table.

“Umm Felicity.”

“Yes,” she answered tiredly, her eyes shut against the bright lights of the room.

“Your shirts wet.”

“That typically happens when you fall into a puddle of soda Roy,” she quipped angrily.

“Yeah well, normally I wouldn't say anything but your shirt...it's white.”

Her eyes flew open then and her arms came up to cover herself. Well what she could cover, it wasn't like she had a lot. “This is why I never won the wet t-shirt contest,” she mused. A burst of laughter from Tommy was what made her realize she'd said it aloud. She face palmed causing a new wave of pain to fill her head. “I am never going to live this down,” she moaned.

“Here,” Oliver said softly as he shrugged out of his jersey and offered it to her. She of course didn't turn it down and he helped her slip the sleeves over her arms.

“Thanks.” She started buttoning up the top. It was really big and was a little sweaty but she wouldn't complain...at all. Not when it smelled like him.

“It looks good on you,” Oliver returned with a smile that she knew under different circumstances would have her melting into a puddle of goo.

The doctor came in a moment later and shooed them all away and twenty minutes later she was cleared to leave but not without promising that she'd let someone look out for her. She'd assured him she would and exited into the hallway to find only Oliver waiting.

“Coach wanted to talk to them,” he answered her unasked question. “I told Roy I'd make sure you came out okay.” She nodded as she walked towards him. “What did the doctor say?”

“Mild concussion. I expected to come out with worse.”

He winced. “I'm sorry that happened to you. It was your first game and we didn't make a very good impression.” Roy and his big mouth. What else had he told him?

“I wouldn't worry about that,” she answered vaguely a small smile lifting the corners of her mouth as her fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

He tilted his head. “Really and whys that?”

The head trauma must have addled her mind because before she could stop it she started babbling. “If it hadn't happened I probably wouldn't have met you, and I really wanted to, meet you that is. You're a good ball player and your wear a uniform really well and I have this thing for baseball pants and you're hot and oh my gosh did I really just say that. I don't like you just for looks, I'm sure there's a lot of wonderful things about you but I just...I really like baseball pants,” she finished lamely, her face flaming as she stared at her feet waiting for him to run away from her.

“Felicity,” a husky voice echoed through the corridor and her head snapped up. “You're not the only one that wasn't focused on the game.”

Her mouth dropped open and her heart beat double time in her chest. Oliver smiled and she swore right then was when her life started to really mean something.

He stepped forward, his hand outstretched. “This isn't really how I wanted to do this but... hi I'm Oliver Queen.”

She placed her hand in his, his own warm hand engulfing hers.“Felicity...Smoak.”

“Well Felicity...what do you say. Will you go out to dinner with me? When you don't have a head injury?”

The smiled that stretched across her face couldn't have been any bigger, words escaped her so she settled on nodding. He beamed as he stepped closer, his arm slipping around her waist and they walked together toward the light of the field.

Two years and a lot of dates later Oliver took her out on the field and handed her a jersey. She unfolded it and her eyes immediately locked on the name on the back, Mrs. Queen. When she looked up it was to find Oliver down on one knee velvet box in hand.

“Felicity Smoak I love you and I-” He didn't even get to finish before she flung herself into his arms with a cry of 'yes'. They both fell backwards laughing but it was soon silenced as their lips found each others.

Their bubble was burst when the sounds of clapping filled the stadium and she looked over her shoulder to find the whole Rockets team whooping and hollering before breaking out in song. She smiled and turned back to Oliver allowing him to slip the ring on her finger.

“I hit a home run,” he whispered, his eyes roving her features as his hands came up to touch the spot she'd been hit all those years ago. She kissed his jaw as she lifted the jersey up and he helped her put in on, his fingers deftly buttoning up before pulling her into another kiss that left her breathless.

When he pulled back she wrapped her arms around his neck. “You can take me to a ballgame anytime.Just...buy me a helmet first” Laughing he picked her up and whirled her around before they the team descended on them offering their congratulations, the strains of 'Take Me Out To The Ball game' never dying out.

It was the best night of her life... and for Oliver, well let's just say he hit the biggest home run of his life and when he looked back over his career it was his favorite...and it didn't even have anything to do with baseball.

* * *

 


	18. The Best By Far Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU'ish Olicity First Meeting.

** **

* * *

 

Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy...that's who he used to be, had the list of women to prove it too. But over the past year that title had gotten old, which was ironic considering he was only twenty seven. Young as he may be that didn't mean he was unfamiliar with pain, physical or emotional. What was most concerning him now was the stabbing pains he was having in his chest that he was almost sure had nothing to do with his cardio vascular heath and everything to do with his heart. Especially considering it only happened when he saw a couple...or a baby. Which was odd. Very odd.

Of course he'd thought about having a family one day, how couldn't he? The question had come when his sister Thea was born and it was a resounding yes though he and Tommy had made a pact to at least wait until they were thirty five, but he had to admit that seemed a bit old and he yearned for a family of his own. A wife to come home to, to hold and kiss, a baby to cuddle and rock to sleep. He wanted that...desperately.

That's why he'd attempted to put a stop to his playboy tenancies, even going so far as to monogamously date multiple women. But it never seemed to work out.

Helena, well she was just crazy. McKenna was too focused on her career for anything long term, Isabel was only after the status he could give her, Sara it turned out wasn't so much into men as she was women and Laurel...well if there was one word to describe his and Laurel's relationship then it would be toxic.

He had pretty much given up hope. Twenty nine and he was already washed up. He'd much rather be whipped and not the bad kid of whipping, more like answering the phone every time the women he loved called, or going to the store at midnight because she had a craving for ice cream, heck even going shopping with her. That was how bad he had it.

Why oh why did the universe hate him? Sure he wasn't the greatest person out there. He'd be the first to admit it. He'd made a lot of mistakes, doing drugs and getting wasted were only a few of the bad ones. He'd woken up in many a woman's bed only to walk away leaving only empty promises. As much as he'd enjoyed it years prior the memories of what he'd done haunted him. Just how many women had he hurt? What was worse is he didn't even have a number, not because he couldn't remember....but because there had been too many. No wonder he couldn't find a decent woman. He'd slept and spurned every one in Starling City.

So all that had led to this moment, sitting on a park bench during his lunch break starring at birds flitting around a grassy field where it just so happened a family had decided to picnic. Just his luck. How pathetic was his life? He had a choice, be bitter about it, cry and scream at the injustice of the world or he could accept it. That's what he'd done though it didn't make him feel any better, or stop him from wanting it. He gotten good at faking it in front of his friends. Even Tommy had believed him when he'd told him he was happy he was marrying Laurel. And he was, he harbored no more feelings for her, but the jealousy had festered in him. Why did Tommy, who was just like him get a girl, someone to call his own and grow old with and not him?

He hadn't let himself to think those kind of dark thoughts in over a year, but it being his thirtieth birthday and all he'd allow it. One day to wallow was all he needed then he could move on, focus on his career, build his company up until it was worthy of a legacy...though he had no one he could leave it to. No child he could sit in a desk chair with while on a conference call, no son to teach business strategy to, no daughter to scare the boys away from and no wife to tell him not to. Yeah, his life truly and utterly sucked.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice someone had sat down beside him. Not too close being it was a long park bench but he could still smell her perfume. He was finally pulled from his musings when she spoke.

“Bad day?” The woman asked, her voice clear and soft. It was only by force that he kept himself from looking at her. There was no reason to let hope blossom. He wouldn't meet the woman of his dreams on a park bench. Plus he wasn't looking anyways his brain reminded him.

“Bad year,” he answered as he threw the rest of his uneaten hot dog to the birds. Which was pretty much the summary of his life. For the birds.

“I'm no stranger to those myself.” That intrigued him enough to turn to her and what he saw near about took his breath away.

Her blonde hair was tied back leaving little wisps to fall framing her perfect features,  
her skin was creamy white, practically porcelain and a light blush tinted her cheeks. Her eyes were bright blue and despite being hidden behind spectacles it did nothing to the sparkles of joy in their depths. She wore minimal makeup save for her lips being painted a bright pink. They looked tantalizing enough to kiss and he wondered how long it would take for the color to rub off on his skin. He had to shake that image forcefully from his head.

Time ticked by as he continued to examine her for long moments seeing as she hadn't said anything further instead choosing to nibble on a sandwich she pulled out of a bag.  
He couldn't imagine this woman had known tough times but obviously he was wrong, if the look that had entered her eyes while she stared into nothingness was any indication, but then her gaze flitted to the family across the way and they immediately softened, the happiness he envied returning to them.

Before he knew it he found himself talking, to a complete stranger. There was just something about her, deep inside him that knew she could be trusted.

“How do you stay happy? Even when the world does nothing but take, even when all your dreams and wishes are nothing but vapor in the wind.”

She didn't look at him when she replied. “You can't find you happiness in other people, you find it in yourself, in your purpose.”

“But what if your purpose is for someone else?” He found the secret question he'd been holding breaking free in her presence.

“Everyone has a purpose of their own, some achieve that purpose then add to it. Others search for it in all the wrong places.”

Did this woman speak in riddles? “So you're saying...what you should find your own happiness before you...make life more complicated?”

“What I'm saying is you should let yourself be happy...and one day the rest will fall into place.”

“How do I know when it happens?”

She finally looked at him, her eyes meeting his.“You'll just know.”

He tilted his head as he took her in. She smiled gently at him and he couldn't help but return it. Strangely enough the smile he gave felt genuine. “Oliver Queen,” he introduced himself. The least he could to is give this wise woman a name to go with a face.

“I know who you are,” she chirped before taking a sip from her water bottle, her red nails standing out against the blue of the paper wrapping.

His stomach dropped at her words. She knew who he was, yet she'd still spoken to him, like he was a normal human being and not a infamous brat that peed on cop cars. The question was...why?

She must have noticed his crestfallen expression because she answered yet another one of his thoughts.

“There's a lot of misconceptions in the world, that's why I don't pay much mind to tabloids, I'd rather discover the kind of person someone is from the person themselves, not from a reporter who had nothing better to do than invade lives and spin stories worthy of a gossip rag.” She tilted her head at him and he could swear his heart started beating faster. “And you Mr. Queen, are nothing like what they say you are. Why is that?”

She was certainly straight to the point, so he offered her a straight answer without giving too much away. “People fail to see the real me.”

“Is it because they don't want too or the other way around?”

“I guess it's a little bit of both,” he replied honestly. She nodded and crossed her legs, her body slightly angled in his direction as she once again observed the family from afar. He joined her in her perusal as he prepared what he would say next.“No one-” He took a deep breath as his hand balled into a fist on his thigh. “No one wants to believe I've changed, they think I'm the same person I was five years ago and I'm not, they don't see the real me and I...just can't be happy like that.”

He almost jolted when he felt a small hand covered his fist, her warmth seeping into his very pores causing his body to relax instantly and electricity to race its way up his spine. The ache in his chest when she was near wasn't so painful any more and a piece of his heart that had been broken suddenly felt whole again. When she looked at him it was like she was seeing his very soul and unlike many women, what she saw didn't scare her, she didn't run away. She saw the real him and he didn't mind, not one bit.

“Well then... you find someone who does.” His lips parted and he knew he must be staring at her in wonder. Color rushed up her neck and into her cheeks as she removed her hand. He had to hold back a whimper when he could no longer feel her skin against his which shocked him. He never felt this way about anyone let alone a stranger. What was it about this woman?

She hastily gathered her things and stood up. “I hope you find you happiness,” she said before rushing off down the path leaving him with his mouth slightly agape.  
Had she really just took off like that,after the conversation they'd had? Hadn't she felt it too, The connection they'd had? Or had it all been a figment of his imagination and desire to find love. After all she was a stranger, one he met on a park bench no less yet that still didn't keep him from wondering. Yes he'd given up hope of finding love...but what if it found him and he was too afraid to take a chance. Was it crazy? Absolutely. But what if it was fate. Could he live with the what if? The answer had him jumping into action. He could not miss this opportunity.

She was just about to exit the park when he caught sight of her again. Belatedly he realized he didn't know her name so he settled on yelling 'Hey!' She stopped and looked over her shoulder, surprise evident in her expression. He came to stand before her, breathing heavily and not caring one wit about the fact he was sweating through his suit.

“You didn't even tell me your name. Why?” He questioned breathlessly.

“I didn't think it mattered. That talk was about you, not me,” she answered with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing.

“Do you always take care of others before yourself?”

“In my experience you help yourself by helping others. If you focus on someone else's troubles then you don't worry so much about your own.”

Wow was this woman smart. “That's a great way to live...” He trailed off in search of her name.

“Felicity...Smoak,” she supplied. A name that fit perfectly in his opinion.

He looked at his feet a moment, a rare wave of shyness overtaking him before coming to gaze at her once more. “Well Felicity...if you ever need someone to tell about your day then you can tell me.”

She looked at him clearly puzzled at his kind gesture, doing her best to poke holes in his offer, testing it's authenticity. She must have found his sentiment to be true because her lips broke out in a smile.

“Thank you Mr. Queen,” she said as she started to amble back down the path.

“Oliver,” he corrected. They shared a long look, one which he wouldn't mind staying in forever.

Finally she looked away. “Well Oliver, I loved talking with you but I really have to get back to work.”

“Would you think it incredibly forward if I asked to accompany you there?”

She laughed and the sound did funny things to his insides.

“Not at all, considering we're heading in the same direction.” His brows rose in confusion and she continued. “I work at Queen Consolidated, have for three years.”

Three years...she been right there under his nose all along. All his searching only for it to end right where he'd started. How's that for fate.

“Felicity...what would you say if I asked you to dinner?”

“First I'd have to ask if it was a date-date...then I'd have to ask if you liked Italian.”

“If I said yes to both of those then what then?”

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. “I'd have to say yes.”

He didn't know it completely then but his search had ended. Three months later after confessing he'd fallen in love with her it was confirmed, one year later it was solidified for eternity when he slipped a ring on her finger, and two years later when his daughter was born there was no questioning it...he'd found his happiness. And Felicity Smoak Queen, well she'd only ever been wrong about one thing...and that was his purpose in life, because his existence was only for two people, one being his wife and the other his daughter and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 


	19. Little Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the little moments that really matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found out I'm moving and have a lot of anxiety about it. This came about as a way to relieve some of that anxiety. It's based off a list of tumblr prompts I wrote and received.

**[*Inspired by this song* ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DCWXXuOv_So) **

* * *

 

Her damp blonde hair dangled in her face as she stood in front of the foggy bathroom mirror trying to find the willpower to blow dry it. If she didn't it would be a riot of frizzy curls going a million different directions in the morning. Oliver of course would find it cute but it would be a pain in the rear to untangle making it overshadow the smile that he'd be sure to give her.

Letting out a sigh she moved into their bedroom and sat on the bed, crossing her ankles, brush in hand as she stared at the tablet on the bedside table playing the life feed of their two month old son Harper sleeping peacefully. Oliver entered the room drying his own wet hair and a moment later flung the towel on the bed.

“Really? Two years of marriage and you're still going to do that?”

He huffed and sent her a smirk before picking it up and throwing it with perfect aim straight into the hamper. He tossed a wink behind him as he headed towards the dresser. Her eyes tracked his movement but she couldn't find the energy to watch him slide on his t-shirt and sweatpants. That in itself meant she was really, really tired. Since when had she ever given up the opportunity to see her husband naked? Oh that’s right, ever since Harper decided to forgo dreamland and cry all hours of the day and night. Her heavy eyes drifted shut on their own accord and she felt herself sway slightly.

“Woah!” Oliver gasped and she suddenly felt his warm hands on her, pushing her back onto the bed. Cracking open her eyes she looked up at him and tried to smile at him in thanks. He'd always take care of her.

“I don't think I've ever been so tired in my entire life...and that includes the time I stayed up for forty eight hours straight writing my college thesis.” The sleepy babble erupted and she couldn't help but chuckle. Oh but her..their little boy was worth every second of missed slumber.

“Come on sleepyhead let's get you to bed.” Oliver said in answer, a smile in his voice as he started to pull back the sheets.

A noise of disapproval came from the back of her throat. “Can't go to bed with wet hair,” she mumbled as a shiver went through her frame caused by the water dripping down her back that soaked the nightgown she wore.

The next thing she knew was the feeling of being lifted as Oliver settled in behind her leaning against the headboard as his warm chest pressing into her spine. She leaned into him, the smell of his shampoo assaulting her senses as she turned her head and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He in return placed a kiss atop her head before he started to pat her hair dry, squeezing the excess water from her locks into a fluffy towel. A few minutes later her plucked the brush from her hands and started combing through the tangled mass of curls. His nimble fingers stopping occasionally to work out a knot as not to hurt her.

“Mmm that feels nice,” she hummed in contentment, enjoying the feel of the brush against her scalp and Oliver's fingers carding through her hair. He laughed softly and she let her head fall back onto his shoulder blade, her eyes drifting open. “What?”

“Nothing...it's just...I never thought I'd be here.” He laid down the brush and glanced at the footage of their son, his arms coming around her. “I have a home, a family, because of you. I never imagined, even before the island that I'd have this...a person that accepts me so completely, loves me for who I am, someone I trust completely and who trust me in return. You have no idea how much I cherish that trust Felicity. I found my happiness and I get to spend the rest of my life loving and holding it close. This life I have...”

He trailed off and she linked her fingers with his, her thumb brushing over his knuckles in encouragement.

“This kind of life was unthinkable...but you changed all that and now I have everything that I never dared hope for. I was so empty but with you and Harper I’ve started to feel whole again. You give me a million different things every day that mend my soul, make me a little more human...like getting up at three am to feed Harper or brushing your hair. Such simple tasks but it makes me feel...whole. Does that make sense?” He asked her, his forehead wrinkling.

Blinking away the tears she nodded and wrapped her arms around his at her waist. Even though it had been years since he chosen her and they'd literally drove off into the sunset together to start a new life she was still shocked when he opened up to her so fully. She knew exactly what he meant because she felt it too. Every day mundane task had taken on a new meaning the day she met him and only increased over the years, especially after she said 'I do.' Even more so after Harper was born.

“Yeah...it does.” The yawn that followed couldn't be prevented and Oliver laughed as he nuzzled his nose into her neck, his lips brushing soft kisses to each separate vertebrae there.

After helping her change her nightgown in favor of one of his t-shirts she slid down under the comforter allowing him to tuck her and remove her glasses, laying them on the nightstand as she settled back into the pillows. Brushing hair away from her face he placed a sweet kiss on her lips before he tiptoed out the door, the room falling into darkness except the light from her tablet. Her eyes drifted to the device waiting for him to appear just like he did every night, after he did a full security sweep of the house. Harper's room was always last so that some of the anxiety of wanting to check it twice was staved off.

It wasn't long before hushed words drifted to her ears as Oliver talked to their son, the little boys arms halting their fussy movement as his fathers soothing tone washed over him, encouraging him to sleep allowing her rest also. The quiet lullaby he sung was what finally got her and she found herself joining her son in sleep a smile on her face.

A little while later when she was somewhere between consciousness and dreaming she felt the bed dip and Oliver's lips ghost over her forehead as he spoke in a whisper. “I love you Felicity, thank you...for everything.”

Instead of answering she rolled closer to him, his willing arms always open in invitation immediately enveloping her as she laid her head on his chest, her hand coming up to a rest over his heart, feeling the steady rhythm beat against her palm.

They didn't need the words because I love you for them had always been spoken in the little things...and it was enough.

* * *

 

[See My Tumblr Prompt List](http://olicity-beautiful-dreamer.tumblr.com/post/126974366560/from-the-minds-of-olicity-beautiful-dreamer#disqus_thread)

 


	20. Home Is Where You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in Season 4. Oliver and Felicity pillow talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For my bestie Nancy ( snh27) who kicked my butt back into writing something. Love you girl. I’m a little rusty so forgive me if this isn’t the greatest.

 

                                                           

* * *

 

When she was a little girl there was a couple that lived across the street, the man was handsome, his hair a sandy brown color, his eyes a dark green, his wife was beautiful with dark hair and brown almond shaped eyes. It was clear as day that they loved each other in the little touches, the way he kissed her cheek and looked at her like she was the sun. Sitting from her place at the window she’d watch them laugh as they unloaded groceries and would imagine that someday someone would love her with such passion and simplicity. Someone to come home to, to make a family with, grow old with.

But as she grew older real life came calling, her hopes and dreams dimmed and true love became something as unbelievable as a unicorn.Everything had terms and conditions causing her to approach any kind of feelings with hesitancy, never allowing herself to be too deep with anyone, protecting herself with high walls that no one ever seemed to notice. Her sunny disposition prevented that and by the time she met Oliver Queen they were as strong as steel…or so she’d thought.

Somewhere in between ‘Hi I’m Oliver Queen’ and ‘I love you’ he had broken down her every defense precaution she’d put in place, scaled every wall she’d put up. Slowly her heart started to beat again…feel again. And it was all because of a blue eyed man who handed her a bullet ridden laptop and gave her the chance to be more than some IT girl.

Frequently over the years when she would see a couple on the street it would remind her of her neighbors and the dream that she’d kept to herself…but then she would think of the life she lived and move on, pushing the heated glances and shoulder touches to the back of her mind, telling herself it was something unattainable, that Oliver could never look at her like that. But he did and before she even realized it he had consumed her soul, her every thought, her heart beating solely for him. It was confusing and she warred with herself what it was she actually felt for him.

It was deep in the night when the words struck her like a bolt of lightning. She loved him. Felicity Smoak was in love with Oliver Queen…and it was scary as Hell. Being in love was frightening enough…but being in love alone? That was even for terrifying.

It took some time to figure out that she wasn't alone... hadn't been since the moment he'd stepped into her office. A kiss in a hospital hallway had made her question, three little words, ‘I love you’ whispered with surety in parting had been an answer, a night in Nanda Parbat had changed her heart and six words, ‘I want to be with you’ said with finality her life.

There hadn’t been even been a choice to make. There had been a moment of disbelief that he was finally chosen her but when his hand had entwined with her’s she knew, it was real and the next thing she knew they were in a Porsche literally driving off into the sunset. In the span of minutes their life changed drastically and she hadn’t thought twice about it. Life with Oliver Queen was something she’d never second guess.

Now five months later all of their choices had led to a small house in the suburbs where it found them laying in bed sleepily drawing patterns on each others skin, cool air blowing in from the windows, early morning light filtering past the gauzy curtains. Waking up before the sun had been a habit neither of them could break.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked softly.

"Hmmm?" she hummed, a chill rushing over her body causing her to snuggle closer to his chest. His arm automatically tugged her in, his hand settling on her hip.

"I know what it was all for," Oliver whispered vaguely, his warm breath a whisper on her bare skin.

"What's that?" she questioned her eyes still closed.

"Everything," he said on a breath, his thumb rubbing circles into her hip bone.

That one word had her eyes blinking open and focusing on the man she loved, his face still obscured by the lingering darkness. It was no matter to her, even if she were blind she’d remember the contours of his face.

He looked back at her, just as focused, his eyes darting around the room and then back to her. "It all led here. It was all for this."

Right there in domestic bliss surrounded by cream walls, pictures on the mantel, their toothbrushes resting together by the sink Oliver bared his soul to her. It was gut wrenching to know his thoughts but at the same time freeing. He had opened to her and in doing so revealed something so critical to their relationship.

How could he say that, go through those eight years again just to be here, believe that the Hell that was those years was just to be with her? He was so much more than the man she loved, he was a hero, a brother, a partner, a friend...the person she believed in. Felicity only wished he could believe in himself as much as she did.

“Oliver…” she murmured while lifting up on her elbows to peer down at him. Her rapidly changing emotions flitting across her features. He must have seen.

“I’d do it all again Felicity.”

“You cant honestly say-” he cut her off as he grabbed her hand, his eyes boring into hers.

“I would do it..all…again,” he repeated this time brooking no argument. He lifted his palm to cradle her cheek. “You’re the only one I want this life with…” He paused, a look filling his eyes that made her breath hitch. “I’m happy Felicity.”

The depth of emotion he conveyed in those two words caused her eyes to moisten and it was there in that moment that she realized, truly realized that her dream as a child, the one she yearned for wasn’t just a dream anymore. It was reality…and it was so much better than she’d imagined.

Oliver’s words suddenly made sense. She too would do it all again, go through agony, loss, torture, sadness, all the loneliness just to feel what she was feeling right now. She’d do it all to be happy.

Just like always they didn’t need words so she laid her head on his chest, resting her ear over his heart, the soft thud pounding out the same word over and over...home.

“Me too,” she said so quietly she wondered if he’d even heard. His arms came up to wrap around her once more and his lips pressed to the top of her head signaling that he had.

As the sun rose that morning bringing a new day with it there was one thing that didn’t change from the one before. It found them in each others arms where they would spend the rest of their lives...because they had found home

* * *

 

**[(Prompt Me Here)](http://olicity-beautiful-dreamer.tumblr.com/ask) **


	21. Waiting For A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Team Arrow goes to Central City and Iris has no knowledge of Team Arrow's existence or that Oliver(who she has a major crush on), is Green Arrow or dating Felicity so imagine her surprise when she walks into Star Labs and see's them prepping to go on a mission and kissing Felicity goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I had a lot of fun with this one. I’ve never written from Iris’s point of view before. Hope this is sorta what you had in mind Anon. XO

                                                         

* * *

 

If you would have asked Iris West a year ago if she believed in the impossible she would have said no. She was a reporter who lived off cold hard facts and logic. Now she spent her life surrounded by superheroes…and super-villains. It was kind of incredulous. Barry, her best friend who she thought she knew everything about, the boy she had grown up with fought crime at night wearing a red suit and could run faster than the speed of light. So let’s just say logic didn’t really make sense anymore…which was ironic. Eventually she learned to expect the unexpected…or well she thought she had.

When she walked into Star Labs one night to find the place in chaos, multiple people in varying shades of suits running around she stopped dead in her tracks taking in the room unnoticed. This was not at all what she’d expected at all. In fact there were few people in front of her that she actually recognized. On one side of the lab Barry and Ronnie were were waving their hands while staring at a set of blue prints, Felicity and Cisco who sat in front of some monitors were babbling almost as fast as Barry could run using words she’d never even heard of and Caitlin was rattling off some medical fact to the room at large. In another area there were four people huddled in a circle, their heads close together and their identities hidden, one wore red, two all black and the last person was wearing all green.

“Iris!” Someone shouted with surprise and she turned to find Barry rushing over to her, a worried expression crossing his features. “What are you doing here? Are you alright?”

She glanced around the room then back to Barry. “Um…I’m fine. I just dropped by to see if you wanted to get some dinner, but it looks like you’re busy.”

Barry eyes went hard. “New metahuman on the loose, it’s all hands on deck.”

“And just exactly who’s hand are we talking about?” She gestured to the strangers.

“You know how we’re team Flash?” He pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “Well they’re Team Arrow!” Barry explained with excitement.

“We do not call ourselves that Barry,” a deep voice exclaimed, her eyes shifted to see just who it was and landed on a set of blue ones. It took her approximately three seconds to register who they belonged to and when she did her mouth dropped open.

Oliver freaking Queen was the Green Arrow! A man that was on her three list, that she had a huge crush on was a super hero. Well she definitely did not see that one coming.

“Oliver just let it go,” Felicity called across the room, her eyes not leaving her computer screen. Wait…the first time she’d met Oliver he had been with Felicity…that meant she worked with the Arrow, even back then. That cute nerd girl had been holding out on her.

“Oliver you remember Iris,” Barry stated and Oliver nodded, a small smile directed at her. “Guys this is my friend Iris, Iris this is John Diggle,” the large man with dark skin raised his hand in greeting. “Thea Queen,” the small girl in red gave her a wave. “And Laurel Lance,” the woman in black sent her a smile.

She shook her head, her mouth opening and closing. “Don’t worry you’ll get used to it,” Felicity said suddenly appearing at her side and patting her on the back. “Which is something I’d never thought I’d say. It’s a little ridiculous isn’t it?” Nodding weakly at Felicity’s question she turned back to the group of vigilante’s.

“No offense or anything, but should you be in here?” Laurel spoke up.

“Yeah Barry, you need to do some serious work on your security measures. You’re running a secret mission here and it won’t stay a secret for long if people are free to come and go as they please,” John put in.

At their words she was finally able to pull herself together, as long as she kept her eyes away from Oliver. He was even more handsome that the last time she saw him, it could be the fact that she knows he’s a superhero or something to do with his suit not having sleeves. Giving herself a hard shake she brought herself back to the moment.

“I know most of you don’t know me but I’m trustworthy. Your secret’s are safe with me,” she finally voiced, glad when her voice didn’t belay her inner monologue.

The group looked to Barry who nodded, his arms uncrossing. “I trust her with my life…and my secret. So should you.”

“Welcome to Team Flarrow Iris,” Felicity announced giving her a side hug.

“Hey I make the names around here,” Cisco declared causing Felicity to raise her eyebrows at him. “But it was a good one,” he grumbled.

Felicity laughed and turned to her but whatever she was going to say was interrupted when her computer dinged.

“We found him-Felicity found him. Dream Catcher is on Fourth Street and is heading east.”

“This is it.” Oliver confirmed. “Everyone remember the plan? Do not let Martin-”

“Dream Catcher,” Cisco interjected making Oliver roll his eyes.

“-Get his hands on you.”

“If he does you’ll be sent into a dream like reality, which in this world is a coma, one you might possibly not wake up from. ” Caitlin informed them.

The team started gathering their gear, pulling their hoods up and sliding their masks on. All except for Oliver who stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed. Felicity moved over to him, her small hand coming to rest on his large bicep.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked gently, her voice soft.

Oliver took a breath, his eyes opening and his gaze moving to hers. Iris couldn’t help but notice the intensity in which he stared at her. Oh there was definitely something there. Question was, what was it? Unrequited love? Her mind flashed back to the day she’d asked Felicity if there was anyone it Starling. “No- there’s no one,” she had said. Well if what she was seeing in front of her was no one she’d hate to see what someone was. They certainly seemed like more than just friends to her.

“Yeah…it’s just every time I go out-” Oliver started.

“You risk not coming back…I know.” Felicity stepped closer, tangling their fingers together. “Remember that promise you made me?”

Oliver smiled. “How could I forget it? I wish for it every day.”

“We’re making plans Oliver, we’re living…even if it’s only for today. You will come back…and you will keep your promise.”

Much to her surprise the next moment Oliver is pulling Felicity into his arms and kissing her with a passion that make’s Iris’s cheeks burn.

“Ignore them, they’re still in the newlywed phase,” the vigilante in red, Thea announced from her side, tossing a look that was meant to be irritated towards her brother, but she could see that it was full of love and happiness.

John snorted. “Please, those two will be in that phase for the rest of their lives. We might as well start getting used to it. That girl’s got him tied around her little finger.”

“I bet she’s even got him watching Hallmark movies now,” Laurel said with a snicker while twirling her baton.

“Heard that,” Oliver announced before he went back to kissing Felicity making the rest of the group scatter. Finally…finally he pulled back from her and Iris tried to look elsewhere so she wouldn’t be caught snooping on their very interesting and enlightening conversion. She was still a little unclear on what Felicity and Oliver were exactly though she’d bet her last dollar that they were married or at least engaged.

Felicity grasped Oliver’s mask pushing it down to rest just above his ears and settling it firmly over his eyes before pulling his hood up and onto his head, the green leather thoroughly doing it’s job by shading his face from view. A moment later she stepped back and examined her work, giving a nod of approval.

“Good now go kick some butt,” Felicity commanded making Oliver shake his head and chuckle.

He placed a last kiss on her lips. “I love you.” Then he hurried from the room after his team. Iris mulled over those three words. The way he’d said it and Felicity reaction made it clear he’d told her before but his tone made it seem like it was the last time he ever would. She glanced at Felicity who didn’t seem alarmed as she slid her comm into her ear.

“Why didn’t you say it back?” She questioned.

“I will…as soon as he come’s home,” Felicity answered with a soft smile before spinning her chair to face the computers.

It hit her then…Felicity Smoak was the reason Oliver Queen came home…the reason he fought as hard as he did. It was because he had something to fight for, a family, a team. And it was plain as the nose on her face that his heart only beat for one woman, would only ever beat for one woman and that was Felicity.

That was the moment Oliver Queen, former playboy vigilante slid off her three list. He was just a man that happened to wear a hood to her…but he was so much more for someone else. She only hoped that one day she could find her hero…

Iris West liked to think she knew a little about a whole lot but what she didn’t know was that her hero had been standing in front of her all along and he didn’t wear green…he wore red.

* * *

 

**[(Prompt Me Here)](http://olicity-beautiful-dreamer.tumblr.com/ask) **


	22. All I Ever Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melsanfo asked:
> 
> Prompt: Oliver had a secret crush on his tutor (Felicity) in high school but did nothing and hated himself for it afterwards. Cut to present time, he needs a school for Connor and he chooses an academy not knowing Felicity works there. Sparks fly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this got long on me. Hope you like it!

* * *

 

“Are you ever going to do something about that?” Tommy groaned from beside him.

Oliver ripped his gaze from the blonde and elbowed his best friend hard in the ribs. “Shut up or she’ll hear you,” he hissed, glancing over to see if the girl had noticed. Luckily the cafeteria was loud and she hadn’t.

“Ever since she tutored you last year you’ve been starring at her and it’s Felicity this, Felicity that. It’s starting to border on stalker territory. You’ve gotta do something man.”

“I can’t,” he sighed, placing his elbows on the table.

“Why not?” Tommy asked incredulously.

“Felicity Smoak…she’s amazing. She’s beautiful, smart, funny, kind…” he trailed off, his eyes once again moving to her. “And I’m a huge screw up.”

Tommy’s mouth opened, no doubt shocked at just how deep his feelings went for her. “What are you saying? She’s too good for you?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying,” he said darkly as he shoved away from the table.

“Oh for the love of-” Tommy started as he got up and stalked out of the lunch room, his friend following closely behind him. “Oliver! That girl could be your one shot for happiness in there and you’re just gonna let her go?”

“I don’t have a choice.”

“There’s always a choice. All you have to do is walk up and say ‘Hi, I’m Oliver Queen, I’ve kinda been stalking you because I miss you and I know we’re in high school and all but I feel like you could be my soul mat-”

“Tommy shut up,” Oliver cut him off harshly making him step back. “There is no choice because…because I got a girl pregnant.” His best friend sucked in a breath, his eyes going wide. “Do you see why I can’t now? She deserves better, the whole world’s ahead of her and I’m just the boy who’s failed miserably at everything he’s did….” He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment to let himself feel the loss and agony before pulling himself back together. “It’s over. Let it go.” And then he left…to start his new life…hoping that one day he could be good enough for the likes of Felicity Smoak…the only girl who had ever believed in him.

 

* * *

 

>—>

_**Ten Years Later** _

“Connor can you please hurry up, I have a meeting that I cannot miss.”

“I’m coming, just give me a minute. I can’t find my book report!”

“It’s on the table,” he told his son as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter. He heard a shout of ‘fount it’ from the other room and a few moments later his son cam hustling into the kitchen, hitching his book bag over his shoulder as he ran. “Ready?”

“Yep,” the nine year old answered.

“Lunch money?” Connor nodded. “Homework?” He thought for a moment before nodding again. “Are you forgetting anything?” His brow furrowed before he finally shook his head. “Wrong,” Oliver declared at he held up his son’s Epipen.

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh…what would you do if you somehow got into peanuts again and didn’t have this?”

“Probably die a horrible, dramatic death?”

“Here,” he turned his son around and put it in the special zipper compartment of his backpack. “The only thing that’s dramatic around here is you.”

“Mrs. Parker said I’d make a good actor,” the little boy announced as he climbed into the backseat of the car.

“Yeah well…actors don’t typically make a lot of money. That’s why you go to school.” Oliver said with a roll of his eyes as he started the vehicle and pulled into traffic.

“Thought you said we were rich?” Connor asked.

“We are but that doesn’t mean you don’t have to learn. How do you expect to keep money if you don’t know how to do math?”

“Touche.”

Oliver looked in the review mirror. “Where did you learn that word?”

“Mr. Diggle says it all the time. It’s not a bad word, if it was he wouldn’t let Sara and Andy say it too.”

They pulled into the school parking lot and Connor climbed out before slowly turning back, his expression guilty. He let out a breath. “What is it?”

“I kinda forgot to tell you there’s a teachers meeting tonight.”

They had been working on Connor being more responsible. He looked truly sorry so Oliver decided to let it slide this time. “It’s okay bud, I’ll be here.”

“Thanks Dad, see ya later,” the boy called over his shoulder as he rushed into the school.

Oliver shook his head and smiled as he pulled away from the Academy. Who thought his life would have turned out the way it had? After he’d graduated high school he’d went to Starling City University and gotten his MBA. Sandra hadn’t wanted anything to do with their son so he’d made it his mission to provide for him. His mother and sister had been a big help in raising him and he turned out to be a fine young man, though his Mom said he reminded her of him at his age. He’d be lying if he said that didn’t worry him. Oliver didn’t want Connor to make the same mistakes he had. His son could never be a mistake, he loved him more than he thought possible but he wanted more for him than he’d wanted for himself when he was young. His dream was for Connor to reach for the stars and his full potential.

He was happy with his life, he was twenty-seven and was running Queen Incorporated, a multi-million dollar company, he had wonderful friends and family, a great son….but still there was something missing. He never dared let himself think about just what is was. He was responsible for too much and he didn’t have time for anything, or anyone else.

The day passed quickly and at five o'clock he was heading back to the Starling Academy. Diggle had taken the boys to their afternoon baseball game this week and would be meeting him there. When he arrived Connor ran up to him, a grin plaster on his face, orange dirt spread across his forehead.

“We won!” He shouted and Oliver gave him a high five and a hug.

“Way to go,” he turned to Andy and looked between him and Connor. “I’m very proud of both of you.”

Diggle gave him a clap on the back as they made their way through the double doors into the school and relayed to him all that had happened at the game. The boys chattered happily behind them one of them occasionally whooping as they relieved some of their finer moments of the afternoon.

They reached the classroom and all the kids took off to a corner as Mrs. Day started prattling on about what was planned for the next semester, pointing their attention to the screen and clicking through the slide show as she spoke. It wasn’t long before he found himself tuning out and it wasn’t until the teacher started pounding on the computers keys that he refocused, noticing that the slide show had stopped, frozen on a picture of a bake sale announcement.

“Oh sugar honey iced tea,” she exclaimed and Oliver had to cover his mouth to hide a laugh at her thinly veiled curse. Mrs. Day put her hands on her hip. “I’m sorry, this stupid thing has been freezing up all day.”

“ST is on site today. Mr. Walter’s was having a problem with his too,” a parent who was also another teacher at the school spoke up as she pulled out her phone to call whoever it was they were talking about.

Minutes later the door cracked opened and a blonde head appeared “I heard you were having a tech crisis Mrs. Day?” The woman asked. He couldn’t see her face but her voice sounded vaguely familiar.

“Yes, this darn thing just keep’s freezing up. I’ve had to stop myself from throwing it out the window several time.”

The woman gasped and came fully into the room. “No need to jump to violence, I’m sure I can have it fixed up in a jiffy.”

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to read an email from his VP as he waited for the tech to do her job. Five minutes passed as he replied to several messaged and texts as they continued to wait. He didn’t look up until there was a disruption from the back of the class and he turned to find Connor standing on a desk making a sound that sounded like a pterodactyl as he demonstrated something to Andy and the other kids.

“Connor, you get down from there right now,” he snapped. A chuckle from his right reached his ears and he sent a glare Diggle’s direction. Connor got down and returned to talking in hushed tones to his best friend. He turned back to the room at large, looking to the front. “I’m sorry for the interruption…” The world slowly died away as he caught sight of the woman standing behind the computer screen. Her hair was blonder, and gone were the jeans and flats, in their place a tight blue dress and heels that made him swallow. Her lips painted a bright pink and just as perfect as they been all those years ago. Despite all the changes she was still the same. It was even possible that she’d had grown into an even more beautiful woman. Felicity Smoak was still all he’d ever wanted.

Her eyes finally collided with his and he saw recognition fill them. She held his gaze with just as much intensity and he could practically feel the sexual tension sizzling between them. Even in high school they’d had it, able to stare at each other for long spans of time, their eyes never leaving another neither aware of the others in the room as the air crackled around them. They’d even once came close to kissing but he’d pulled away, letting his lack of self worth control him. He’d knew she’d liked him but then he’d been unsure if what she felt for him was the depth of what he’d felt for her and he’d feared rejection.

Eventually she tore her eyes from his, her lips lifting in a small smile as she turned back to the computer and hit a few buttons. “There you go Mrs. Day, you’re all set.”

“Thank you so much dear.”

“It’s no problem,” Felicity assured her as she slowly backed from the room, not even looking his way a second time. His phone slipped from his hands and landed on the desk with a thud. Just as fast as the woman who’d taken a chunk of his heart appeared she disappeared, leaving the empty place in his heart aching.

“You’re not going to let her go again are you?” His head whipped around to look at John. “What? You honestly think Tommy didn’t tell me about your first love?” He made a mental note to strangle Merlyn later. Obviously he’d made a mistake letting him spend time with his other best friend. “You’re not the man you were Oliver. Go get the girl,” Diggle ended with a smile.

He closed his eyes remembering all the looks, the little touches, the heat that had been between them. Was it possible that it was all still there? Could she feel something for him? Had she all those years ago? It seemed unbelievable but he’d been living off logic so long all he waned to do was let go and live, just for once. After all what were the odds that he’d see the girl he had fallen for at his sons school? It had to be a sign. He thought of the way her blue eyes behind her glasses had met his..that had him rising out of his seat and taking off into the hallway. When he excited the door he looked to the right and then to the left in search of her. He saw a blonde pony tail bopping at the end of the long corridor and didn’t waste any time calling out.

“Felicity!” He rushed after her and was relieved when she turned to him, her eyes wide and her pretty pink mouth slightly parted.

“Oliver what are you-” she started but she didn’t finish because he had grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers. He was tired of waiting, of playing it safe. He’d done that and where had it gotten him? No he would not miss this opportunity again. Giving up before he’d even taken a chance with her would forever be one of his regrets.

It took a few seconds before Felicity responded but when she did it was with fervor, her lips melding to his, her fingers coming up to tangle in the hair at his nape, her head angling to deepen the kiss. He couldn’t help but press closer to her, seeking her warmth. When her chest pressed against his he let out a breath he hadn’t know he’d been holding. Her small arms around him and her mouth against his was the wake up call he’d needed. This was where he was supposed to be.

Breathless he finally pulled away from her, looking down to find her eyes still closed, her breath leaving her in pants. A few long moments later she opened her eyes “Why did you do that?” she questioned. It was time to bare his soul.

“From the first moment I met you Felicity I knew…I knew you were the one but I let you slip through my fingers. I pulled away and it’s something I’ll always regret. I can’t let you go now without knowing…”

Her eyes roamed over his face searching for truth and finding it. Her small hands pressing into his chest grounded him in the moment. “Knowing what?”

“If you feel it too,” he said softly.

Her mouth lifted and she tangled their fingers together. “I’ve been in love with you for ten years Oliver Queen. What took you so long?”

Her words made his heart flutter. She loved him? He searched her eyes much liked she’d done and found his answer. The smile that broke out his face couldn’t be matched. “I didn’t know you were waiting, had I then I definitely would’ve moved faster.”

“You took the time you needed.”

“No more,” he stated and she nodded, a grin much like his breaking across her face.

“No more,” she repeated as she pressed up on her toes to kiss him.

“Ewww Ms. Felicity is making out with my Dad!” Came a yell from down the hall that had them pulling apart. He turned to find Digg with a smug grin, both Connor and Andy starring at them.

“Connor,” he admonish but Felicity just burst out laughing as she held out her arms. Much to his shock his son came running into them, hugging her around her waist. She ruffled his hair and squeezed him tight before the boy pulled away and peered up at him.

“How do you know Felicity Dad?”

“We’re…old friends. How do you know her?”

“She saved me last month when I had that allergic reaction.”

He turned to her and she smiled at him. How had he not known about this? “I’ve got a contract here. I own my own company, Smoak Technology and occasionally drop in to do checks. I passed by and noticed he wasn’t breathing good. I administered his Epipen.”

“Wonders never cease.”

“I’ll say,” Felicity said as she pressed into his side.

And it was right there in the hallways of a school with his son in one arm and Felicity in the other that he realized he’d gotten all he ever wanted.

* * *

 

  **[(Prompt Me Here)](http://olicity-beautiful-dreamer.tumblr.com/ask)**


	23. Never Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> You should write a fic where young successful Felicity adopts a 16 yr old Roy and she works with (not for) QC and super olicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I wrote most of this while commuting and didn’t notice you’d asked for 16 yr old Roy. Sorry Anon, hope you still like it. XO

* * *

 

“Ms. Smoak are you sure you want to do this?”

Felicity glanced up, pen in hand, the ballpoint mere inches from the document that would change her life…and his. “I’ve never been more sure of anything, Mr. Carmichael.”

“It’s just you’re so young-”

“I’m well aware of my age,” she cut off the balding man.“It makes no difference.”

Before the man could protest further she put pen to paper allowing the ink to bleed in the shape of her name. Once finished she pushed the document across the desk, stood abruptly and strode to the door.

“There’s never a perfect time to have a child Mr. Carmichael. But it’s always a perfect time to choose one.” Then she closed the door behind her, turning to find the boy standing there an anxious expression on his face.

“Ready to go Scarecrow?”

“It’s done? I have a home?”

“For the rest of your life,” she informed him, a smile spreading. The next moment she had an arm full of the boy, his thin arms wrapping around her neck tightly.

“Thank you!” The eight year old cried into her neck.

“I told you I’d always protect you Roy,” she sat him down and reached out her hand which he immediately took. “Let’s go home.”

And that’s the day 23 year old Felicity Smoak adopted Roy Harper, their lives forever changed…because they weren’t alone anymore, they had each another.

 

* * *

 

_**Eight Years Later** _

 

“I’m so bored!” Roy groaned from the couch, sitting up and tossing the remote onto the coffee table. “Why is there nothing on in the summer?”

“You really shouldn’t have said that,” Felicity said with a shake of her head.

He looked over his shoulder to find his Mom staring at him, that look in her eye. “Oh no.”

“Oh yes. Get up, get dressed.”

“But I don’t wanna go!” He moaned, flinging himself backward onto the sofa.

“Well too bad. This company is your legacy and you’re going to learn it if it’s the last thing I do. What if something happens to me and you have to take over one day?”

“Nothing’s going to happen to you,” he said firmly but did force himself up. He knew all too well the card she was pulling, didn’t even have to turn his head to know she was smiling as he went to his room to change. Sometimes having such a young Mom was a curse as much as it was a blessing.

The drive to Smoak Technologies wasn’t silent as Roy filled her in on the latest Starling City Rockets news. Going to the games was one of their joint activities but with the new contract looming she hadn’t had the time. It made her feel terrible but she knew he understood.

“So what boring meeting do I have to sit through today?” Roy asked as they strolled through her office and into the connected conference room.

“I’m pitching to Queen Incorporated. If they like my proposal then my programs and cyber security protocols will be implemented in every QI subsidiary worldwide.”

Roy’s mouth parted in awe. “Wow…so that’s what you’ve been working on like crazy?”

Felicity took a breath and straightened her skirt. “Yep.” Her fingers thrumming against her thigh in her familiar nervous habit.

“Hey you’ve got this,” Roy assured her. “You rock. If they can’t see that then they don’t deserve you or your programs”

“I never thought I’d be getting a pep talk from my sixteen year old. When did you get so wise” she asked with a chuckle. Roy just smirked and shrugged. Her assistant appeared then, the tightness in his features alerting her that the time had come. She swallowed. “Send them in Gerry.”

A moment later a group of people entered the room. The leader being Oliver Queen himself. Felicity couldn’t help but notice that he was even more handsome than the pictures made him out to be. The old her, the IT nerd who’s only worry was keeping her fern alive would’ve babbled about his apparent muscles and the cut of his suit but the new mature Felicity bit her tongue and brought her hand up when Mr. Queen came to stand in front of her,his blue eyes settling on her making her face involuntarily heat. It was almost like he was looking into her. The thought made her nearly choke on her own saliva. Her thoughts were scrambled and it only got worse when he took her small hand with his large one.

“Felicity Smoak,” she blurted. A moment later she realized her gaffe and nearly face palmed. “Which of course you already knew…seeing as you’re in my building which you only came to because I’m proposing to you- wait not proposing proposing. I don’t even know you, not that I wouldn’t be interested you’re very handsome and-”

“Mom!” Roy barked abruptly stopping her word vomit. Had her face been hot before? Well now it had to be inflamed. Sending an appreciative look to Roy she quickly turned back, peeked up under her lashes and much to her bewilderment found that Oliver Queen was smiling…actually smiling at her. Not that grin she saw in the tabloids…no this was entirely different.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Smoak,” Mr. Queen finally spoke.

“Oh no, it’s not Mrs…it’s just Felicity,” she finished lamely and hurried to stand beside her son, hopeful he would warn off any further babbles. “And this is my son Roy. I hope you don’t mind him sitting in today Mr. Queen. I’m attempting to teach him the in’s and outs of the company.” She looked down and saw him using his phone under the table, promptly snatched it from his grasp and held it up. “Now you see why I put emphasis on attempting.”

“It’s quite alright, I love to see new generations learning.” And with that she started the presentation. At first she was nervous but soon she was in her element explaining things as best and as easily as she could. A hour passed quickly with very few interruptions and before she knew it the meeting had concluded and a decision had been reached. Roy was standing beside her offering silent strength as she waited for the board to deliver its verdict. Minutes passed and all the board members except Mr. Queen gathered their things and slipped from the room. Worry filled her and her breath caught in her throat as he approached, his face platonic. She readied herself for bad news..but it didn’t come.

“Congratulations Ms. Smoak and welcome to Queen Incorporated family.”

The squeal that left her wasn’t at all ladylike as she threw herself into his arms making him take a step back. It took a few seconds but his arms came up to hold her loosely. When she realized what she’d done she jerked herself away from him.

“I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” she apologized as she unnecessarily smoothed her hair back. “Thank you Mr. Queen, I will not let you down.”

“Of that I have no doubt…and please call me Oliver,” he requested.

Felicity smiled. “If it’s Oliver, then you must call me Felicity.”

He bowed his head and she noticed his thumb and forefinger were rubbing together. Looked like she wasn’t the only one who had nervous tick. But what could he be nervous about she wondered? A stomach growling from beside her broke her reverie and she turned to Roy who grinned sheepishly.

“If you’ll excuse me Mr. Qu-” his brows rose and she amended her statement. “Oliver…I have to get my son some lunch before he dies of starvation.” Her heels clicked as she started following Roy out of the room, he was moving fast and she hurried to keep up. It was when she was about the round the corner to go into her office when she heard someone call her name. She spun on her heel to find Oliver coming towards her.The look on his face one so open that she found her mouth falling slightly open.

Oliver took a breath, his fingers still rubbing furiously together as he spoke. “Would you..uh…like to go to dinner with me?” She blinked once..twice. Did he really just ask her out? “I did…are you gonna say yes?” Frack, she internally cursed. He laughed, a deep chuckle that made her insides turn to goo.

“Are you sure? I talk a lot and I have no filter whatsoever. We have to work together and I don’t want to-” she stopped when he stepped closer, sliding his fingers between hers.

“Felicity…: He tried again. “Would you go out to dinner with me?”

“Yes,” she breathed before taking the plunge into unknown territory. “Under one condition though…you’ve got to get my sons permission first.”

Oliver looked to Roy who was sitting in her office chair, playing on his phone then back to her. “Deal.”

And he did get his permission, when he asked her on their first day…and two years later when he proposed.

 

* * *

 

  **[(Prompt Me Here)](http://olicity-beautiful-dreamer.tumblr.com/ask)**


	24. If Only For The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Olicity Prompt: Oliver isn't feeling well and Felicity takes care of him (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: This is set soon after they settle in Coast City, so pre season four. xo

* * *

 

“Everything hurts and I’m dying.”

Felicity burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and wiping the tears away from the corner of her eyes. “That’s a good one Oliver. I knew leaving The Office up on Netflix was a good idea.”

“No Felicity I’m serious,” he moaned as he fell on the bed, his face landing in a mountain of pillows.

She turned from the vanity mirror to find him squeezing her pillow to his chest, his eyes tightly shut. Her brow furrowed she made her way over to him, climbing atop the mattress and placed her palm against his forehead.

“Oliver you’re hot.” A muffled chuckle erupted from his chest which set off a coughing fit. She grimaced, partly at her double entendre and the sound of congestion in Oliver lungs. Shaking her head she rolled him onto his back and helped him slip under the comforter. Rising from the bed she started towards the bathroom only to be stopped by his fingers around her wrist.

“Where are you going?” He wheezed out.

“I’ll be right back,” she reassured him with a kiss to his slightly sweaty forehead. Quickly she grabbed the NyQuil from the medicine cabinet, wet a rag and filled a glass with water before returning to their bedroom. Oliver had drifted in her absence and she had to shake him gently. His eyes opened slightly to peer up at her. “Hey take these,” she ordered gently holding out the two pills to him.

“Why?” He argued, glancing at the medicine like it was a criminal he could arrow.

“Because you’re sick,“ she shot back as if she were explaining to a toddler.

“I’m not sick,” Oliver denied.

“You’re burning up, when you cough you sound like you’re under water, your eyes are glassy and I bet you can’t even breathe through your nose.” He raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘so?’ “Oliver you have a cold.”

“I’m just tired Felicity. That’s all.”

“Well then humor me,” she pushed the pills toward him again. “These will help you sleep.”

“What if I don’t wanna sleep?” He challenged and she had to physically keep herself from using her loud voice.

“I thought you said you were tired?” He evaded her question by rolling over onto his stomach, putting his hands under his cheek, turning his head slightly to the right. His lips parted and she could see he was breathing through his mouth. “Oliver I know you’re religiously against taking medicine but do it for me. I can’t stand to see you sick.”

“Not sick.”

Felicity let out a exasperated sigh. “You’re so infuriating Oliver Queen. By the way your acting you’d think I was trying to poison- wait a second. Is that what this is about?”

He mumbled something that sounded like ‘Well you don’t have a good track record.’

"What?” she screeched. He wouldn’t look at her so she crawled over to sit in front of him, her hand moving to his arm before pulling back. “Ar-are you afraid that I’m going to-”

“No!” He vehemently protested as he rose up on his elbows and flipping over making her sit back."NEVER think that Felicity. I trust you inexplicably.”

"Okay.. so why won’t you take the medicine?” She questioned while blinking back the tears that had gathered.

He sucked in a breath that caused another coughing fit, his hand reaching for hers and tangling their fingers together. “Felicity…this is all new to me, being…normal. It’s been a very long time since I’ve been off guard.” Tilting her head she looked at him confused and waited for him to explain. “I’m scared that if I take those pills… something will happen and I won’t wake up. The thought of you being hurt.. that’s just unthinkable to me.”

“Oliver, I’ll never know what it’s like to live in a constant state of fear but what I do know is what it’s like to stop living…because you’re so afraid that the moment you’re happy it’ll all shatter.” Felicity scooted closer to him, her thigh pressing into his hip. “We can’t ruin the happiness of today for fear of what tomorrow will bring.”

Oliver sniffed, tears clinging to his lashes. He looked so young and vulnerable in that moment. Her hands came up to cradle his face, her thumbs running against his scruff as she stared into his watery eyes.

“Just this once…give up the fight Oliver and let me take care of you like you’ve always taken care of me.”

His head fell against her breast and he broke out in sobs that nearly crushed her soul, but she let him cry. He’d had the weight of the world on his shoulders for so long, never trusting anyone enough to share his pain but now he had her. She’s waited a long time for him to realize it.

Later when he was spent and gasping for air she handed him the pills and he swallowed them. Wrapping her arms around him she maneuvered them both down in the bed, settling the covers around their bodies once again. Oliver had a death grip on her, his fingers digging into her hip, his legs entwined with hers as if he was afraid that if any part of her wasn’t claimed by him she’d somehow slip away.

Eventually his breathing evened out but even sleep he didn’t allow his hold on her to loosen. Occasionally he would shiver or flinch, fighting an internal battle and Felicity would brush her fingers through his hair, soothing him so that his body could surrender to slumber where he’d find healing. At her touch he would burrow closer to her, his body seeking her heat. It was in those quiet hours of silence, starring at the ceiling of the home they shared that they may not be ever be normal, one day they’d have to go back to battle. Pushing away those thoughts she did just as she promised and watched over him, taking over the fight if only for a night.

* * *

 


	25. If You Give A Wife A Baby…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you-oh-oh-oh asked:
> 
> Prompt: After Oliver and Felicity spend a night babysitting the littlest Digglet, they go home and talk about their future and decide to start trying for a baby of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Thanks for the prompt you-oh-oh-oh. I hope you like it!

* * *

 

When Felicity joined Oliver’s crusade she knew her future was shot. Every guy she dated looked plain ordinary compared to Oliver. That she was comparing potential spouses to her boss/ partner in crime fighting would come to her attention a little too late.

Falling in love with Oliver hadn’t been the plan but she’d fallen hard and he had her heart whether he wanted it or not. Turned out he’d wanted it and for a moment all her dreams were in her grasp, bubbling just under the surface…but then the explosion happened and those dreams went up in smoke much like the restaurant.

After the fight with the League when Oliver finally chose her and they drove off into the sunset she knew the white picket fence and kids playing in the yards weren’t going to be in their plan. They were just focusing on living one day at a time. She kept that in mind even as they settled into the gray cottage in suburban Coast City.

Then Damien Darhk came and disrupted everything and those five months of pure happiness looked like Heaven to the Hell he’d put them through. Life was complicated…they’d leanred that long ago, but life together as even more so. But they chose it, and each other every day. After defeating Damien Oliver had proposed, telling her he was tired of waiting, he wanted to live their life while they still had the chance and he wanted to do it with her as his wife. Of course she’d said yes and two months later she was the new Mrs. Queen. Still talk of kids didn’t come up and no matter how much she wanted them she kept silent, her only want for Oliver to be happy. If that meant no kids then she’d give them up, that was how much she loved him.

Felicity knew he would be an amazing father, no matter what he’d try to say about himself. She also knew that if Oliver knew how much she wanted a baby that he’d give her one in an instant…but it wouldn’t be because he wanted it. It would be for her and she never wanted him to feel pushed into anything just because of his love for her.

So instead of pining over children she’d never have she put all her time and love into her Goddaughter Sara. The three year old was a bundle of energy and she couldn’t get enough of her, taking any chance she got to babysit her.

It was one particular time when Diggle and Lyla’s anniversary rolled around that Sara got to stay all day and into the night. Oliver had stayed around that day and they’d all watched movies, Finding Nemo being her favorite, played games, read books and ran around being crazy in general. It was one of the best days of Felicity’s life because she got to remember how simple it was to be a child again.

By nine o'clock pm Sara was well and thoroughly wrung out from her day of fun. She lifted the toddler from the couch and carried her into her bedroom, Oliver following close behind her. Tucking the little girl in and pressing a kiss to her forehead she slowly started to backtrack from the room.

“Aunt City,” she stopped at the little girls call.

“Yeah Sar?”

“Read me story.”

“It’s late,” she admonished.

“Please,” Sara begged, sticking out her bottom lip. She sighed and glanced at Oliver who was trying to hide his smile, they both knew that Sara had them wrapped around her finger and they didn’t quite care one whit that she did, though they chose not to acknowledge it, especially when Diggle was getting onto them about letting his daughter stay up too late.

“Okay,” Felicity relented. “Scoot over.” Oliver turned on the bedside lamp as she climbed into the bed and grabbed Sara’s favorite book ‘If You Give A Mouse A Cookie’ from the nightstand. “Ready?” Sara nodded enthusiastically. Oliver sat on the floor beside them and leaned his head back against the wall.

“If you give a mouse a cookie…he’s going to ask for a glass of milk,” she began and it wasn’t long into the story when Sara’s eyes began to droop and on the last words when they slid shut all together. So on the final sentence she lowered her voice letting it die out with each word. “So chances are if he asks for a glass of milk, he’s going to want a cookie to go with it.”

Felicity closed the book gently and looked down at the sleeping girl who held a huge chunk of her heart. Pressing another kiss to her cheek she slipped from the bed and when she looked up it was to find Oliver looking at her intensely. She tilted her head at him questioningly but he just shook his head. They made their way silently from the room, Oliver turning off the lamp before they went. When they were in the hallway Oliver wrapped his hand around her waist. She smiled and leaned into him, placing a soft kiss on his jaw as they strolled into the living room to find John and Lyla arriving home.

After a quick round of hello’s they said their goodbye’s and left for their own home. The ride there was comfortably silent as she stared out the window not really seeing anything as they rode through the darkened city. Once home Oliver opened her car door and grasped her hand and led her to the porch where he unlocked the door and let them both in before closing it and locking the multiple bolts behind them.

She was walking to the their bathroom while removing her hair tie when he spoke. “Felicity.” It was one word, just her name, but the way that he said it that made her turn around.

“Oliver?” She asked worriedly. He’d been acting peculiar all day.

“I need to ask you something…and I want you to answer honestly,” he informed her.

“I’m always honest with you,” she replied as she dropped onto their bed.

“Omission isn’t the same thing as honesty, remember what you told me.”

“What is this about?”

He paced the room a few minutes as she looked on until he abruptly stopped and turned to her, coming to sit on the edge of the bed beside her, grasping both her hands in his.

“Promise to tell me the truth, no matter what you believe I will think or feel.”

Felicity stared at him for along moment before nodding slowly. “Promise,” she whispered.

He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, when he opened them a few seconds later they were filled with determination. “Do you want children?” She blinked. Did she- what? “Do you want to have a baby? With me?” Oliver rolled his eyes. “Of course with me, but do you want one?”

If they’d been in any other circumstance she would have laughed at his babbling that he’d obviously picked up from her but they weren’t. This was serious…very serious.  
She opened her mouth before closing it once again.

“You promised,” Oliver reminded her.

Felicity looked away from his deep gaze for a moment to gather her thought and when she turned back she was ready. “Yes, I do.”

Oliver deflated. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because of the lives we lead Oliver. I just barely got you, only after the Arrow identity was taken from you. Then you went back and became the Green Arrow and we somehow managed to make it through the last big bad and got married. The last thing I wanted to do was make you think about children when you were wondering when the next disaster was coming our way.” :

“Felicity…”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I love you Oliver, all I’ve want, all I’ll ever want is for you to be happy.”

“At the expense of your own happiness?”

“I’d do anything for you,” she replied simply.

“Oh Felicity,” slipped from Oliver’s lips as he leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his own. He kissed her with a passion and she clung to him, putting every ounce of love she felt for him into it. When he pulled back he held her face in his hands, his thumbs smoothing across her cheekbones. “I love you…more than my own life. You’ve helped me become a better man, a man that can have a life, a home…a family. Don’t you understand…Felicity I want that with you. Only you.”

“But-but what about…we live dangerous lives Oliver.”

“Well then..it’s just make us appreciate every moment more.”

Tears filled her eyes. “You want to have a baby?”

His eyes roamed over her face, a small smile lifting the corners of his lips. “Yeah…I really do.”

It only took a second for Felicity to pounce on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and throwing them back against the mattress. “I love you,” she sighed happily into his ear, before lifting up on her elbows to look down on him, a large grin blooming on her face.

Oliver stared at her, laughing under his breath. “What?”

“Nothing…it’s just I never thought we’d be here.”

“On our bed?” He teased.

“No…starting a family. It’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

That’s when he flipped them and leaned down to kiss her. “We should get started on that.”

“Now?” She asked incredulously.

“Unless you have objections?”

“No, not at all,” she denied a smirk gracing her features.

“Thought so.” And then his lips were on hers again.

Nine months later in the early hours of the morning their son was born, seven pounds, eight ounces, blonde hair, blue eyes and a healthy set of lungs. Oliver and Felicity couldn’t have been happier.

Later that night after Felicity had some rest and was cuddling the little boy to her chest, running her fingertips over his downy soft head, he laid there beside her watching his son as he slowly blinked, a yawn opening his tiny mouth. He turned to Felicity, saw the complete and utter joy on her face and his heart did the impossible, it fell in love with her just a little bit more. He shook his head at the notion.

“If you give a wife a baby…” he muttered and Felicity laughed softly before kissing him.

They all fell asleep together to the sounds of Oliver’s voice…as he read ‘If You Give A Mouse A Cookie,’ from memory. The next time he woke he couldn’t even remember if he’d finished, only the sound his wife and son made when they were breathing.

* * *

 


	26. Who Says You Can’t Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hockeyfanatic68 asked:
> 
> Oliver gets a call from Thea and Felicity gets one from Digg telling them it's time to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short and sweet, or flirty…which one is it? Flirty, definitely flirty. ;)

* * *

 

Cool air blew in threw the open windows wafting the smell of bacon around the gray beach house. Soft music played through the iPod speaker on the counter, the soft clicks of her keyboard intermingling with the jazz undertones. Glancing down to read a line closely her freshly cut blonde hair fell into her face and she raised her hand to push the fringe back, mussing her hair in the process.

Felicity was so engrossed in the program she was running that she didn’t even notice Oliver sneak up behind her. The moment a set of arms wrapped around her she tensed, his familiar body wash invading her senses seconds later immediately set her at ease and allowed her to sink back into his embrace. Water from his hair dripped down and landed on her shoulder blade making her shiver as she grasped his forearm.

“Nice shower?” She asked, her voice light as she closed her laptop.

“It could’ve been better,” he spoke lowering his head, his lips trailing down her neck. This time she shivered for a completely different reason.Turning around she grasped his grey t-shirt and pulled him over the couch. He caught himself before he fell on top of her, his elbows pressing into the cushions beneath them and his lips stretched into smirk. “Maybe we can fix that?”

“Hmm..I think we can think of something,” she teased, her fingers slipping into the hair at his nape and pulling his mouth to hers. His hands stroked down her sides, crossing over her rib cage and down her thigh, roaming freely before making their way back up taking her top with them. They separated just long enough for him to throw his own shirt across the room before they were chest to chest once more, this time no barriers. Felicity was eagerly anticipating the taste of his kiss as she watched his mouth descend to hers.. unfortunately that was when the phone decided to ring, the familiar tone of her phone echoing through the house.

“Ignore it,” Oliver growled as he attached his lips to that spot on her neck he very well knew drove her mad. Doing as he asked she wrapped her arms around him pulling him impossibly closer. Eventually her phone’s chirp died out and was following by a ding alerting her of the waiting voicemail. Things were getting heated fast and she was unbuttoning his pants when another phone rung, this time his. Letting out a sigh she slumped back against the pillows as Oliver sat back on his haunches.

Closing her eyes to gather herself she thought of how quiet their phones had been over the past five months.For the first time it had been just the two of them. They weren’t the Arrow and the IT girl, they were just Oliver and Felicity and the team seamed to know that they needed that. They checked in at home periodically but otherwise were left alone.

“They would only call if it was something really important Oliver.”

He scrubbed a hand down his face. “I know.” He rose from the couch and went to retrieve his phone, picking up her shirt and tossing it to her on the way. “So I won’t get distracted,” he explained answering her silent question.

Slipping on her own shirt she found his own and handed it to him. “Likewise.”

They both found their phones and settled on the couch next to each other, starring at their screens for only a moment before hitting redial.

“Thea,” Oliver greeted as soon as the line connected.

“Digg?” Felicity asked on her own device.

“It’s time to come home,” was said almost simultaneously from both callers.

Both Oliver and Felicity turned to one another, their hands searching until they found each others, their fingers tangling together tightly as their gazes met, blue on blue.

It was time to make a choice…fight…or be free. The question wasn’t if they could do it…no they would find out later that the real dilemma was if they could do both.

Time passed and Oliver became the Green Arrow, Felicity strong as ever, not once leaving his side, being his eyes and ears in the middle of battle, and Oliver… well he learned that he could live two lives…as long as Felicity Smoak was in both of them.

* * *

 


	27. It’s You & Me Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marianamurias asked:
> 
> Can you do a prompt of what Stephen said in that interview when he was describing olicity in season 4 - "their sorta a team within a team" can you maybe explore that. And have them like say goodbye in a really olicity way with kissing and 'i love you' when he goes out in the field. Please and thank you. I loved your newest prompt with Iris seeing olicity that kinda made me want to ask you to this one. thanks ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Firstly thank you so much marianamurias for reading my fic and prompting me. I hope you like this! ♥

* * *

 

They were standing around a table looking over schematics in the makeshift team headquarters when the computer beeping jerked all their heads around. Felicity took off toward the computer banks flinging herself into her chair and sliding right up to the desk. Her fingers flew across the keys until she found all the information that had downloaded on Howard Collins, the newest tyrant of the newly renamed Star City.

“What do you got Felicity?” Her eyes that were roaming the screen momentarily froze as she turned at Digg’s words. His arms were crossed and his expression serious. “What?”

Shaking her head she spun back around. “Nothing…I’m just used to Oliver asking that.” Nervously cracking her knuckles she got back to examining the data. A hand on her shoulder, fingers kneading the muscles there had her relaxing and she sent Oliver a smile.

Fifteen minutes later the team was read in and heading their separate ways to suit up. Oliver returned and started strapping on his quiver, Diggle put on his helmet and Thea her hood as close by Laurel pinned on her blonde wig as she held up the mirror.

Felicity pushed her comm into her ear and settled back in her chair, trying to appear calm. This would be Oliver’s first time out since they’d been back. He was wearing his new suit made of the best material Cisco had which fit him like a glove. A strip of tanned skin on his biceps was exposed and she’d admit it made her stomach do somersaults when she wasn’t thinking about an artery or vein being slashed in battle.

The thought of Oliver being on the streets had her stomach boiling so she turned her head, making herself busy running facial recognition software on some of Darhk’s goons. Watching the man she loved walk out that door was going to be twice as hard now that she knew what it was like to have him to herself. Now she shared him with a city, things between them would be different now and she understood that completely. Felicity made a pact with herself that she’d remain professional whilst working missions, keeping their affection for one another tabled for later. That’s how Oliver worked best.

“Felicity,” his deep voice jolted her out of her thoughts, their blues eyes colliding. “I’m heading out,” he said softly.

“Oh…be safe.” His brow furrowed as he stared down at her in confusion.

“Let’s get moving,” Diggle called, Thea and Laurel stand behind his shoulders. Oliver’s gaze never shifted from hers even as she related her earlier words of safety to her friends. They all nodded and disappeared a moment later.

“You should get going,” she informed as she turned all the comms units on.

“Yeah…” Oliver trailed off and grabbed his bow. He was halfway out the door when she heard him stop, his boots speaking on the cement floor as he flipped back around and came to a stop beside her. “Look Felicity if you don’t want me to go out I won’t…just please don’t give me the silent treatment.”

This time her brow wrinkled in confusion. “Oliver…firstly I could never give the silent treatment if I tried. Secondly, we’ve talked about this. Saving the city is our job.”

“Then why aren’t you talking to me?” He questioned, hurt filling his eyes.

Felicity sighed, “I’m not-not talking to you.”

“I don’t understand-we were fine earlier.”

“Earlier it was just the two of us, now we’re back- the Arrows back and it’s not going to be just you and me making the decisions, it’s the team now too.”

“I thought we were a team.”

“We are, it’s just different now. We’re not Oliver and Felicity when we’re working, I’m the tech and you’re the brawn. I’ve known you for three years and I know how this plays out.”

“You’re right,” he cut her off and she closed her eyes, dropping her head as she waited for him to tell her that this wasn’t going to work. “It is different now because I’m making different choices. I choose you Felicity. It’s me and you- before anyone else; before the team, before the city. Me and you. I’ll leave this building as the Arrow but I’m not two men anymore. I’m Oliver Queen..and I come home to you.”

Tears filled her eyes and her lip began to tremble. He put his bow down and pulled her out of her chair, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her temple. “I can tell you now it’s not always going to be perfect. I can’t promise I won’t stumble but I can promise you Felicity… that I will never be the same person I was.” He pulled back cupping her cheeks, the rough material of his gloves rubbing against her smooth skin. “Especially not when I have you to remind me of who I am.”

Then his lips were on hers, it wasn’t passionate or chaste. It was slow, like they fell in love, building until it crescendoed, their love spilling into one another. When they parted both were smiling. It was a few moments later when Felicity took his mask out of his suits pocket, looking at it a moment before pushing it down over his head where it came to rest over his eyes.

“Whether you’re in a suit…” She tugged on his leather jacket. “Or a hood,” she settled the green leather over his head. “You’re the man that I love…and believe in.”

“We’re a team,” Oliver reiterated.

“Yeah…we are.” _And always will be_ , was left unsaid.

 

* * *

 

 


	28. A Different Kind Of Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick prompt. So in Season 4 we'll see the new Green Arrow suit Cisco helped design. Can you write a fic from Cisco, Barry, and Catlin's POV while at Star Labs when Cisco discovers that maybe including video/audio recording equipment in the new Green Arrow suit is both a wonderful and yet terribly embarrassing idea all at the same time? Like how having a live feed can help in the field but maybe he should have written that software update for a kill switch for when the suits off duty?

* * *

 

“You know you could start a company for superhero’s now that you’re making all these suits,” Caitlin remarked while spinning around in her chair to look at Cisco.

“I’d only do it if they let me name said superheroes,” Cisco replied looking up from fiddling with the new live feed camera for Barry’s suit.”You know I hear there’s this vigilante running around in Gotham, I call him Batman, even drew up a spec suit for him...” He pressed his lips together, his brow furrowed. “You know I have too much time on my hands.”

“Come work with me at CCPD, you won’t be complaining of that for long.” Barry interjected strolling into lab stopping by the table Cisco was working from. “How’s that coming?”

Cisco fiddled with the camera’s lens. “It’s just not as clear in the dark as I want it to be, and there’s a lag.”

“Didn’t you put the same camera in Oliver’s suit?” Caitlin questioned.

“Yeah, that reminds me...” Cisco rose and stepped up to the computers, tapping a few keys to patch into the Arrow’s camera “It’s nine thirty, I’m sure he’s already on the streets. I’ll just check and see how his came-” He abruptly cut off and Barry and Caitlin immediately got up, rushing to the screen expecting to see someone injured, except that was not what they saw....at...all.

From their vantage point and the direction the camera was facing they got more than they bargained for because Oliver and Felicity were kissing passionately,their hands roving freely over each others bodies. One second they were both fully clothed and the next shirts were coming off and pants being unbuttoned.

It was when a moan tore from Felicity mouth after Oliver latched onto a spot on her neck that jolted them all out of their frozen state.

“Turn it off!” Barry yelled.

Cisco dove for the keys, pressing random buttons, the computer protesting with loud beeps.

“Cisco!” Caitlin shouted when the camera only succeeded in zooming in closer.

“I’m trying,” he yelled back.

Barry closed his eyes tightly and Caitlin was trying to help Cisco but ended up pressing the wrong button turning up the volume making Oliver and Felicity’s joint moans echo through the lab. A long moment later a sound alerted them that they had most definitely passed the heated kissing stage and moved on to...well everything else.

“For the love of-” Caitlin began but a blast of air cut her off as Barry ran by ripping the computers power cord from the floors socket.

“Thank God,” Cisco groaned as he laid his head against the desk.

“I’m never going to be able to look them in the face again,” Caitlin commented with a shudder.

Barry fell back into a chair hiding his face in his hands. “I think your camera’s work just fine Cisco.”

“You’re right...” He lifted is head up, standing from the chair.

“Where are you going?” Barry asked.

“To work on a kill switch...and find some bleach for my eyes,” he finished with a low mutter as he stalked out of the room.

The next time the team saw Oliver and Felicity which happened to be the next day they blushed...and it was only after Cisco made a offhanded comment about where Felicity’s lost earring was that they learned just how not alone in the lair they’d been.

That’s when the no sex in the lair rule was implemented...but Oliver and Felicity being themselves..they found a way around it.

* * *

 


	29. Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> melsanfo asked:
> 
> Prompt: First meeting AU. Felicity is in the park with her dog (brownie points if it's a big breed like an English Mastiff). Cue Connor/Thea who just have to get their puppy fix and a reluctant Oliver who ends up charmed by the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry this took so long melsanfo. I do hope you like it! I love your story Masquerade btw. If none of you have read it check it out.
> 
> P.S. Stole the dogs name from my BFF snh27. ;)

* * *

 

Felicity had never been a normal child, by other people’s standards anyways. While other little girls were fawning over Disney princesses and begging for tiaras she was building computers and pleading for a new processor. As different as she’d been there had been one thing she had in common with children her age….she’d wanted a puppy. A English Mastiff to be specific. But living in a small apartment in Vegas didn’t allow her that opportunity, especially not with her mother’s meager paycheck.

Flash forward fifteen years, she’s changed a lot, transitioned from raven black hair to blonde, dark clothing for bright skirts, glasses rather than contacts, despite it all one thing stayed the same. She still wanted a dog.

So one year after she moved to Starling City, when she was settled into a quaint townhouse with a decent sized yard she decided to make her childhood dream a reality. The next week found her at the local Mastiff breeder. Three hours and a trip to the local pet store later she arrived home with Riley. Over the next month they learned how to live together, She was an enthusiastic puppy to say the least and though it was nice not to be alone anymore sometimes Riley would drive her insane, barking at the mail man, jumping on the couches and dragging her along during a walk for example.

It was on such a cool day in September when Riley had more energy than usual that she seemed fit to drag her right into the park and into a large group of people. Throwing apologies over her shoulder she continued to grip the leash as she ran down the path. The wrong one but one nonetheless.Thankfully she’d chosen to wear her Nike’s that morning, they didn’t keep her from stumbling or give her good cardio vascular heath though and not too long later she was holding the stitch at her side, her chest heaving and throat burning as she called out for the dog to stop. Riley finally listened and turn big brown eyes on her. Letting out a sigh she leaned against a tree and tried to catch her breath as the puppy chewed on the grass nearby.

“Look Ollie a puppy.” A young girl suddenly exclaimed from a few feet away.

Felicity’s head snapped up and moved immediately to her dog who’d noticed the tiny brunette some yards away. “No, no, no,” she got out just before Riley jerked her across the lawn and she panted out a warning. “Look out!” The man looked at her with concern and the girl excitement as she bounded down the hill doing everything in her power to retrain Riley.

Lucky for them…and unlucky for her there was a hole that her foot just so happened to find. Before she knew it she was pitching forward, the leash slipping from her grasp, her elbows hitting the ground and her head smacking against the soft earth beneath her. The pain didn’t really register as her concern for the girl who’d called out grew. Logically she knew that Riley wouldn’t hurt her but she and her companion wouldn’t know that. Wasting no time she started to lift herself from the ground but didn’t get the chance as there was a hand on her shoulder pushing her down.

“Whoa,” a deep husky voice erupted from above her. Her eyes slowly lifted to find the owner of such a smooth voice and when she did her mouth dropped open in what her mother would call ‘a unladylike fashion.’ The man…if you could dull his existence down to that was by far the most handsome one she’d ever seen. Blue eyes rimmed by thick lashes, stubble covered cheeks and sporting a leather jacket and jeans that couldn’t look better on a mannequin he looked down on her, a small smile gracing his lips and drawing attention to the mole at the corner of his mouth. Yep…’Whoa’ was the right word.

“Are you okay?” Her lips parted and her brain scrambled to find words which was a rare occurrence. Eventually when none came she just nodded. The man extended a hand to her and she gratefully albeit reluctantly took it. A electric currant ran up her arm and down her body at the touch and the breath she sucked in had nothing to do with oxygen deprivation.

As soon as she was upright she tugged her hand free and clasped it with her other, her red polished fingers tangling together for something to do before remembering the cause of her tumble. Avoiding the mans stare she quickly turned to find Riley attacking the the girls face with kisses.

Her hand reached out and she stepped forward barely keeping the whine of pain that threatened to rip from her lips contained. Go figure she’d done the cliche thing and sprained her ankle. Didn’t mean the strange man needed to know that. Well not strange, he was the furthest thing from it, more like hotter than the sun and finer than frog hair. A chuckle from behind her had her whirling where she saw that the man was laughing. Actually L A U G H I N G . That meant…wait had she thought all that out loud? Crap.

Grimacing she jumped to apologize. “I’m sorry, for like everything,” she gestured to the dog and then herself. “Riley’s hyper and I just don’t have a filter.” Felicity glanced over at the little girl again who was now rubbing the dogs belly. “I hope she didn’t hurt your daughter and if she did I’ll take full responsibility. I promise she meant no harm, please don’t call animal control. They’ll-”

 

“Hey,” Mr. Blue eyes cut off her babble and his eyes met hers. his hand once again falling to her shoulder. “It’s okay, Thea’s more than fine, in fact she loves dogs,” he tilted his head in their direction. “See?”

Felicity gave them a cursory glance. “Yes, but still anything could’ve happened and-” She felt a tug on her hand and looked down to find a pair of big brown eyes looking at her much different from Riley’s.

“Your dogs really cute, what’s her name?” The girl who must be Thea asked, bouncing on the heels of her sparkly sneakers, the leash held loosely in her grasp.

“Uh…” she blinked and shook her head, noting the obvious joy in her features as she smiled at her. “Riley..” she trailed off.

“Riley,” she tested the name. “I like it. If I had a dog I’d name him Arrow.”

“Is that so?” She questioned with a small laugh.

“Yeah, I’m really good at archery so I like that kinda stuff,” Thea responded.

“That’s awesome, takes a lot of skill to fire a bow,” Felicity remarked while absently shifting her weight to her good foot.

“Not really, Ollie can do it too so it must not take much,” she retorted a smirk crossing her features as she looked at the no named man beside her who proceeded to roll his eyes and cross his arms at the statement. “So Ollie-” Thea started.

“Nope, don’t even think about it Speedy,” the man responded, his eyebrows raising. “You know what mom said.”

Felicity followed the conversation between the two with rapt attention, finding it odd that man allowed his daughter to call him by name.

Thea pressed her lips together and stomped her foot. “It’s not fair, why won’t she let me have a puppy?” The girl pouted, her lip puckering up as she dropped to the ground and buried her face in Riley’s fur.

Sensing the tears that were beginning to threaten she crouched down and placed a gentle hand on her back. “How old are you Thea?” She asked gently.

“Ten,” she sniffed.

“When I was about your age I really wanted a puppy too.”

“What happened?”

“I couldn’t have one.”

“Why not.”

“Because my attention was elsewhere…” she didn’t feel the need to add that a small apartment a large dog weren’t a good mix. “I really liked computers and because of that I was busy all the time. My mom knew that even though I would love the dog that I wasn’t ready for the responsibility of taking care of one.”

Thea blinked at her, her expression open so she continued on. “Taking care of a dog is a full time job. You have to feed it, give it baths, play with them, take them on walks, train them, clean up their messes. It’s really hard…do you think you’re responsible enough for all that?” Thea appeared to think for a long moment before eagerly nodding. “Well then if so you should talk to your Dad or Mom…tell them you think you’re ready.”

The little girl beamed at her before jumping at her and wrapping her thin arms around her neck. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” she answered releasing her, catching the soft look on Oliver’s face as she did so.

“I can’t wait to talk to Mom.”

“What about your Dad,” she whispered as she tossed her head towards the man.

“Dad?” Thea asked confusedly before he eyes widened in understanding and she started laughing. “Oliver isn’t my Dad. If he were I’d get everything I wanted.” Tears now gathering in her eyes for a different reason.

“Oh I just assumed.” She murmured as she stood up, a blush filling her cheeks.

“I vehemently deny that,” Oliver said with a forced glare as he turned to her. “I didn’t catch your name…”

“Oh…it’s uh..Felicity Smoak,” she stuttered. There was just something about the way he looked at her that made her want to melt into a puddle of goo.

“Felicity…” he drew out and she knew then that no one would compare to the way he pronounced it. “I’m Oliver Queen.”

She froze…this was the Oliver Queen? All this time she’d been standing there starring at her boss’s, boss’s boss.

“It’s very nice to meet you, both of you” she said with tight smile taking the leash Thea offered her. “I’m sorry but I must be going.” Oliver’s face dropped but she didn’t let that halt her departure. She was halfway back up the hill, limping on her sore ankle when she heard it. Someone calling her name. She recognized the voice and her eyes slid shut a moment before reopening right when he came to stand in front of her again. He looked nervous, his finger rubbing against his thumb. Felicity held her breath for what he would say.

“Felicity…would you like to go get some ice cream?” He looked so hopeful, a light in his eyes that hadn’t been there before twinkling back at her.

And in that moment for some reason she looked over all the reasons she should should say no, the next she was walking down the path, this time with a obedient dog in one hand, a small brunette’s hand in the other and Oliver Queen at her side. A green sign poking out of the ground declared the trails name name to be Serendipity.

Turns out Riley hadn’t led her down the wrong path after all.

* * *

 


	30. Once A Bridesmaid…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you do one where Oliver is the Best Man at Merlance wedding and Felicity is a friend of the family. They meet and get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I moved so I’m still having a hard time getting back into the groove of writing. Hope you like it! XO

 

                                                                                         

* * *

 

 

“What did you just say?” A screech rang through the phone line making her wince.

“Well…uh…I kinda can’t make it to the wedding.”

“Felicity Smoak if your butt is not at my wedding I will unleash the full power of bridezilla on you and I will come to Boston myself and drag you-”

Laurel’s voice cut off and shuffling noise took its place. “Laurel?”

“Give me the phone,” demanded an all too familiar voice and she had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.

“No.”

“Why are you so stubborn?”

“If I’m so stubborn then why are you marrying me?”

“Jury’s still out.”

“Thomas Meryln!” Laurel gasped.

“Oh by the way the florist called, apparently roses aren’t in season anymore.”

There was a clatter and after that were was dead silence on the line for a full 10 seconds before someone finally retrieved the phone.

“Felicity,” Tommy greeted, a smile in his voice.

“Tommy you do know you can get roses any time of the year right?”

“You and I know that but bridezilla doesn’t. I had to do something before she bit your head off,” Tommy explained with a laugh. “Now what’s this I hear about the wedding?”

She sighed. “I’m just so swamped with work right now Tommy-”

“You forgot to book a flight and don’t want to ask for the jet.” She blinked, her mouth opening and shutting. “You’ve never been a good liar Fel. Be at the airport at six pm tonight. Pack warm.”

Then the line went dead.

Looked like she was going to Starling. Yay.

 

* * *

 

>—>

“I am so glad you could make it!” Laurel squealed, her thin arms wrapped around her neck.

“Uh might want to loosen your hold there Laur, I think you’re strangling her,” Sara broke in as she stepped closer.

“Opps sorry,” the brunette pulled back with a giggle that was promptly followed by a hiccup.

Her eyebrows rose and a moment later the smell of liquor assaulted her. “Laurel…are you drunk?”

“No,” the woman in question denied falling back into a chair, another round of giggles echoing in the room.

Felicity looked to Sara who rolled her eyes. “She hasn’t drank in years and the wedding planner gave her a shot of vodka for the nerves.”

“And she thought that was a good idea?” Laurel hiccuped again causing Felicity to turn towards her. “Did you have more than one shot?”

Laurel’s brow furrowed in thought. “I think five..” she shrugged. “Who can remember?”

“Sara!”

“I left the room to pee Felicity!”

“Okay…okay…” she muttered pacing the room, her hand raising to brush through her blonde curls. “I can fix this.”

“Fel…Fel..” Laurel called. “I want you to meet someone.”

“Not now,” Felicity waved her off. “I have to make sure you don’t puke down the front of your dress. Besides you know I do not pick up dates at weddings.”

“But you’d really like him,” she whined and Sara patted her on the head.

An idea hit her and the pacing stopped, her gaze fixing on the other blonde. “I need a Bloody Mary and a pretzel… STAT.”

“What are we on Grey’s Anatomy?”

“Sara!”

 

* * *

 

>—>

The wedding went off without a hitch…well one if Laurel and Tommy’s wedding vowels counted. Look at her making a funny. Thankfully the Bride had sobered up just in time to make the walk down the aisle. It wasn’t without difficulty though and she honestly didn’t know when she’d been so mentally exhausted. Her job was mostly in binary code and mathematics for crying out loud. The laugh that escaped her next was part crazy and the other half relief as she lowered herself onto a stool by the bar. The black pumps she wore were starting to rub blisters and when had her dress gotten so tight?

Someone came alongside her but she busied herself by looking at the scratches on the counter. “You look like you could use a drink.”

A bark of laughter fell from her lips. “Trust me that’s the last thing I need…” Felicity trailed off looking up, her lashes fluttering as her eyes came to rest on the most handsome man she’d ever seen. Blue eyes, dark blonde hair, a jaw that could cut glass that also happened to be covered with scruff that could make a nun rethink her commitment. And his smile…well the one he directed her way was almost enough to knock her out of her chair.

“And why’s that might I ask?” Blue eyed hunk asked, hip lips ticking upwards once more.

The full force of his gaze landed on her and she tried to swallow. For the first time in years words failed her and she was pretty sure her brain actually turned into goo. “Uh…”  
He was looking at her so openly that she had to close her eyes. With a shake of her head she determined that any further conversation wouldn’t be sentence fragments on her part.

Three…two…one…

“I hate weddings.” The man tilted his head, his expression one of surprise. “I mean I’m not against the institution, marriage is great…not that I’ve ever been married. It’s just that every time I go to these things people start asking me when I’m going to get married and I start wondering it myself but after watching the bride freak out the whole idea scares me which it shouldn’t considering I’m single. Still I think if I do marry one day I should be excited, so excited I practically run down the aisle and oh my gosh I just babbled all that to a stranger.” A blush worked it’s way up her neck and she covered her face with her hands. She was praying for the ground to open her up and swallow her whole.

“Hey…” he called softly and she peeked at him. “Trust me when I say you’ll get married.”

This time her head was the one that tilted. “How can you be sure?”

He shifted on his feet. “Well..have you ever been a bridesmaid?”

“What?” Felicity exclaimed, a bewildered smile spreading across her face.

“Isn’t there something about once a bridesmaid never a bride?”

“I do recall hearing that somewhere,” she answered with a chuckle. “Does being a flower girl count?”

He leaned against the bar. “Hmm…you know I think it does.”

“Darn, that’s a shame. ” They both stared at each other, their gazes locked for what seemed like forever. “You know weddings are really bad places to start something…”

“I’m not a quitter,” he replied huskily, blue eyes glancing at her lips making her whole body heat. His hand on the counter inched its way closer to hers and it was only a matter of time before they were mere inches apart, the air around them crackling.

“There you are!” A yell from a few feet behind made them jump apart. Laurel and Tommy appeared their hands intertwined, gold wedding bands shining in the dim light, twin looks of joy gracing their features.

“Have you two met?” Tommy asked gaze swinging between the two of them, a knowing look in his eye.

“No,” she denied the same time he said “Not yet.”

“Well then let me do the honors,” Laurel said with a clap of her hands. “Oliver, Felicity Smoak a very dear friend of mine. Felicity this is Oliver Queen.”

Oliver turned to her, his hand outstretched. “Felicity…” her name rolled off his tongue and it was right there when she placed her had it his that she knew she was absolutely, completely and utterly done. “It’s wonderful to meet you,” he whispered, his eyes sparkling, hand holding hers warmly. Her breath caught.

Some time while they just stared at each other the newlyweds must have snuck away because the next time they were aware of their surroundings they were gone.

“So what do you say Felicity…want to do something about that bridesmaid thing?”

 

* * *

 

>—->

Turned out weddings weren’t such bad places to start something…and finish them.

Two years later found them in each others arms, swaying to soft music, her in a white lace dress, him in a black tux, unique wedding bands on their fingers.

“I guess the saying’s wrong then…once a bridesmaid, always a brid-.” she cut him off with her lips.

On the sidelines Tommy and Laurel watched, both smiling largely at their two best friends.

“I’ve never seen him so happy,” Tommy commented. “They’re perfect for each other. To think they just so happened to meet at our wedding.” He shook his head.

“Why do you think I never asked her to be a bridesmaid?” Laurel quipped.

Tommy laughed. “You woman… are diabolical.”

“That’s why you love me.”

“The jury’s still out.”

Laurel barely had time to slap him on the chest, before his lips descended on hers.

Happily Ever Afters were hard to find and even harder to keep but if there were ever two people that could do it…it was Oliver and Felicity.

“I love you,” Felicity breathed as the music started to wind down.

“I love you,” Oliver replied just as ardently.

They found their happiness in each other and the life they led for the next fifty years,  
though there was a few small arguments about Oliver wanting their two daughters to be bridesmaids at every wedding available but she changed his mind…just like he’d changed hers and at their 25th wedding anniversary they danced again, the years falling away as they swayed.

Felicity had to admit…weddings weren’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 


	31. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4X01 coinciding fic detailing Felicity's thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Blame Guggie and his script release for this mess.

 

                                                                             

* * *

 

An orange flame flickered in the fireplace warming the room with its glow, the iridescent light dancing across the walls, reaching for every dark crevice. Where it failed two bodies succeeded, pressed into one another, each their own personal sun.

“I don’t know what I’d become were anything to ever happen to you,” the man who’d been through hell, every kind of loss, pain and torture imaginable confessed. As if he’d slip back into the darkness, where it would consume him. The woman who believed in him knew better of course. If the unthinkable happened he could go on, continue being the hero she’d always knew he could be. Because now he had a reason to live, to be happy. It was only partly her. He had found the light, because it was always inside of him, waiting to be released from it’s prison all along.

That however didn’t stop her from reassuring him.

“Hey….” Felicity placed her palm on his cheek, her thumb rubbing across his jaw. The familiar, comforting scratch of his stubble against her fingertips doing just as much for her as for him. “You’re not going to lose me.”

As soon as her words sunk in Oliver’s arm banded across her back, his fingers gripping her hip, sapphire blue eyes boring into hers. Those seven syllables were uttered a little over two years before in reverse and though they hadn’t been a lie then neither were they a guarantee. It hadn’t stopped them from suffering.

“Promise me?”

Words breathed, furious and gruff like a prayer and demand wrapped into one. A question she couldn’t possible answer, not truthfully, a promise she could never make. He knew that, so did she.

But she could see it in his eyes, how much he needed to hear her say it. How he would never wake up or go to sleep alone, that she would always be there to have his back, support him, love him, build a life, a home, a family with him. To grow old, embracing the inevitability of death to live. Pledging that even when their eyes failed they’d still drink each other in, and when their arms were too weak that it wouldn’t keep them from clinging to one another.

No, she couldn’t make that kind of promise. Because she was human, vulnerable. But there was something she could promise. That every second, minute, hour, day and year she had left would be spent loving him, building with him, growing with him.

Their love had always been the quiet kind, growing inside of them, under the surface, shown only in lingering gazes and small touches until they’d finally admitted to themselves and each other that their love, the thing that surpassed every emotion they’d ever felt had always been there and that it was more than worth fighting for. It was worth dying for.

So that’s why she reached up, her arms wrapping around his neck,her eyes looking deeply into his soul, holding nothing back as she returned his gaze, letting him see every truth that hid in her depths and when her lips were only a hairsbreadth away from his, she made her oath, the only one that was the unchangeable truth…

“Always.”

And just like when their lips connected, their bond was sealed. Untouchable by time or circumstance. Because always to them…meant eternity.

 

* * *

 


	32. In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Participation with Fanfic Friday’s @olicityficwriters
> 
> Felicity dealing with the fallout from Oliver’s lie. Can she find it in herself to forgive him or is it too late for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I haven’t written in awhile but a line of this came to me in the middle of the night and I promised that I’d write it if I remembered it in the morning.

                                                                            

* * *

 

 

 _Lies:_ They have a way of coming out at the worst times. When you don't have the time to handle them or aren't in the right place. They have the power to save a life or take it. Build trust or break it. They're complicated unlike the truth. The truth could be freeing or painful, sometimes causing irreparable damage, others encourages growth.

But this time...it just plain hurt. A ache deep inside her that couldn't be soothed by words.

Her emotions were all over the place, insecurities and past pain coming to the forefront of her memory. A little voice told her that he didn't love her-didn't trust her, screamed at her to run, to let go. But another voice, one that sounded more like her own, the one that spoke when she was confident, happy with herself and the life she was living told her to stay. That this wasn't something she could run away from but rather to.

Oliver stood there, as handsome as ever but oh so broken. Felicity thought she'd cut him to the core when she told him she didn't want to be a woman he loved so long ago. She was wrong, the look in his eyes now would haunt her forever.

Her thoughts finally organized and she knew that no matter the pain it caused that the words needed to be said, if there would ever be hope for them again.

"Over the years I've watched you change, go from someone who killed mercilessly to a man who valued life, including his own. You found another way..." Her lungs filled with air-enough to breathe out the next sentence. "But why is it Oliver that when it comes to us you can't?"

His mouth opened, the expression on his face enough to break her heart if it wasn't already cracked.

"You told me you couldn't be with someone you could really care about but then you dated Sara. Then you couldn't be the Arrow and be with me yet we worked great together. You kept telling me you loved me in a million different ways but kept pushing me away until the Arrow was taken from you...then you chose me when there wasn't another option." Her voiced cracked. "Why didn't you ever fight for us?"

And there it was. It had been there all along, deep inside. Hiding so deep that she'd believed it had been let go.

Oliver stepped forward, arms outstretched, a tear slipping from the corner of his eye and running down his cheek but she couldn't let him touch her, knowing that if he did she would break down and everything would get buried again. He must have known too because he stepped back, his fingers twitching like all he wanted was to hold her.

"I've shared things with you Oliver that I've never told anyone else because I trusted you, and those things stayed between us. Never to see the light of day unless we both chose for them to be set free. You were issued an ultimatum, a really hard and unfair one. A choice between your own flesh and blood and the woman you love so you chose what you could live with, a lie. You're used to lying, you've did it for so long it comes as second nature."

Felicity stepped closer, just out of his reach, her hand moving to cover her heart. "When I told you I loved you-chose you-that meant that I chose to take all of you, every aspect including your past and the mistakes in it. In this case your son, he wasn't a mistake. He's alive and he's part of you, the man I love with all my heart. What hurts me the most is that you thought there was a part of you I couldn't love. After everything I thought I'd earned that trust from you."

Finally after what felt like years of silence-quiet she'd needed to get it all out-he spoke, his voice so rough it sounded like he'd swallowed gravel.

"I wish there was a way for you to know just how much you mean to me. Words: they wouldn't even come close. The thought of losing you, it kills me. Whether it's you walking away or something-" He choked and had to clear his throat, forcing himself to continue. "Something permanent as death. Losing you Felicity, it isn't a option and Barry said-"

"I don't care what he said Oliver, " she sighed, exasperated with the whole ordeal."You lied! To my face and not just a little white lie like 'I love your cooking' cause you've never even lied about that but a huge lie, one that would change both of our lives forever. We are partners, that means that we're in this together or did you forget that?"

"I know I'll never be able to fix this, or take it back. I will always regret it-"

"I don't want to be on the gargantuan list of Oliver freaking Queen's regrets. What I want, what I need is for this to never happen again, because if it does...we won't be the same. We found ourselves in each other and for that to change would mean taking a chunk out of who I am and I can't live like that and I know you can't either."

Oliver nodded slowly, visibly taking in everything she'd said and digesting it.

"So I guess we've come full circle, back to the reason this started. Losing me. Let me tell you something Oliver Queen, I know my own mind and I will never willingly walk away from you and our life together but...right now I need some space and a promise."

"Anything," it was a plead and prayer in one. His gaze boring into hers, love shining in his eyes making promises before she'd even made her conditions.

"Promise me that you won't walk away from me Oliver...I don't mean physically. I know you wouldn't do that but mentally, emotionally. Don't shut me out. You do that and this will be forgiven, tomorrow forgotten."

She stepped into his reach, his hands automatically reaching for her and finding her waist, pulling her close, inches separating them. "Can you do that?"

His eyes roamed her face, his thumb coming up to wipe a tear that had lingered on her cheek, his lips parting and pressing a kiss on the spot before pulling back. "I promise."

And she knew he meant it. It was the only reason she allowed him to hold her, why she settled her chin into the hallow of his neck, let him kiss the top of her head and cradle her neck with his palm.

"I love you," he whispered into her hair, his lips trailing down and brushing against her skin.

Something terrible had happened. Old fears and habits had crept back into their life, not yet having been vanquished and threatened what they had built. But like a house built on a solid foundation they had weathered the storm.

Were they stronger from it? Only time would tell. What really mattered now though was that they had time...because their love was much stronger than either of them had anticipated and with each passing day and new obstacle they faced side by side it grew stronger.

What they both knew for sure was that the days of Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak as separate human beings were over. They were in each others veins, the love and unshakable bond they shared coursing through their blood. It was becoming evident that when they bled, they healed, patching each other up without fail.

Despite all that she still pulled back, serious about the space she'd asked for. Staring up at him, her hand running down his arm until her fingers finally twined with his, reaffirming her love for him with the gesture she stepped back, his hand gripping hers until she was too far away and they lost their grip as she walked away, towards the stairs that led to their bedroom. That night she slept on his side of the bed, it felt cold and empty without him by her side but it soothed her and after what seemed like forever she drifted to sleep.

It was hours later when she awoke, the clock reading midnight on the dot. The bed dipped, covers rustling as a icy blast of air rushed against her spine causing her to shiver and goosebumps to rise. The cold only lasted as long as it took for a warm chest to plaster itself to her back, a heavy arm coming around her as his knees folded behind her own. Hot breath fanned against her neck, his stubbled jaw scratching over the smooth flesh as he whispered, "It's tomorrow."

As the clock flipped to twelve o'one she grabbed his hand and pulled it more firmly around her, cradling it against her chest, his palm coming to rest over her heart no doubt feeling for the steady rhythm.

"It's forgotten," she replied as she felt the familiar pounding of his own heart against her shoulder. Time did tell. It said love was worth fighting for, that sometimes it was difficult and near impossible but that it was always worth it. Laying next to him for the next fifty years proved that.

 

* * *

 


	33. Of Tickle Fights And Cookie Dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of ex-superheros. Nothing is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I haven’t written in a while and this came to me at one am so I jotted it down. Set in a fantasy world where Oliver and Felicity can be a family with no crazy people after them and their only worries are mundane tasks. XO -Sara

* * *

 

 

Late afternoon light filtered into the loft through the large windows, rays of sunlight shining on the two people lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, the only sound in the room being their heavy breathing or occasional grunt.

Felicity wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, the rooms stifling heat only intensified by the roar of the fire beside her. Oliver rolled unto his back, his eyes moving to the ceiling as he let out a long breath, his eyes fluttering closed. She sat up on her elbow, shaking her head.

“Did we really just …”

“Uh-huh.”

“I can’t believe it…”

“Yep…”

“I must be really out of shape.”

“That makes two of us.”

"We just baked 80 batches of cookies for a school charity.“

"85.” Felicity turned her head to look at her husband, his eyes now open, face flushed red with exertion. “You kept eating them,” he said in explanation, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

Felicity huffed. “Really? Cause I recall quite a few magically disappearing into your mouth. I’m making our child, what’s your excuse?”

Oliver’s hand came to rest on her distended abdomen, a move that never failed to make their daughter do somersaults. “Did you hear that?” He leaned close, lips nearly pressed to her round stomach as he whispered. “Mommy’s trying to blame her chocolate addiction on you.” Oliver looked up a her, his eyes crinkling in the corners from the grin stretching across his face. “But we both know that’s been around long before you or me.”

Felicity crossed her arms and looked away, trying with all her might to look offended and not show the smile of her own that was the threatening. “I beg to differ.”

Oliver lifted her shirt a few inches. “Is that true little Cookie Monster?" The baby kicked in protest making her stomach roll. "Well would you look at that. It’s not just you Felicity.” He then leaned down and pressed a long kiss against the skin of her belly. “I love you my little Cookie Monster,” he whispered before lifting his face to her. “And I love you my big Cookie Monster.”

“Big!” She gasped in mock horror and Oliver immediately backpedaled. She inwardly fist bumped at her improved acting abilities seeing as he had taken her seriously.

“I didn’t mean it like that-just meant-that-um-”

As much as she loved watching him squirm he just looked too darn irresistible to keep him on the hook too long. Rolling on her side she promptly shut him up by placing her lips on his, sighing when she tasted cookie dough. Oliver smiled against her mouth momentarily before returning to thoroughly kissing her.

A few long minutes later he pulled away. “So does that mean you forgive me?” He asked hopefully, his blue eyes sparkling.

“Nope, you just had chocolate on the corner of your mouth.”

Seconds later she was howling with laughter as Oliver tickled her relentlessly, rubbing his stubble against her neck and finding all the spots he knew made her shrink away with giggles.

This was the scene that William arrived home to, standing in the doorway, his backpack dangling on his shoulder as he stared down at them incredulously.

“What on earth are you doing?” He exclaimed, eyes bouncing between the two people sprawled out on the floor.

His Dad and Felicity looked up at him, blinking owlishly before Felicity took advantage of the distraction and jumped on Oliver, his dad’s loud laughter filling the room as he tried to get away from her.

“You should know by now they’re crazy Will,” Thea tossed over her shoulder as she rushed past to join in the fight, helping Felicity push Oliver down.

William shook his head. What a strange family he had. But he sure wouldn’t trade them for anything.

 

* * *

 


	34. Kicking, Screaming & Passing (The Juice Boxes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Melsanfo: Oliver and Felicity each have a kid and their kids happen to be in the same kiddie soccer league. Daddy!Oliver gets a bit intense during one of the games and Coach Felicity sends him to time out. ;) after that he is smitten  
> I can just picture Felicity and the kids having juice boxes while waiting for Oliver's time to run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an interesting prompt to write. Mostly because I know next to nothing about soccer. I grew up on baseball and football so I apologize for any mistakes. I'm still not back to my old self writing wise so I hope this is okay. Enjoy!

* * *

 

 “Come on Dad! We're gonna be late!” William urged him, jumping out of the truck and grabbing his backpack, his cleats kicking up mud from the early morning rain as he ran towards the field.

Oliver checked his watch, nearly rolling his eyes as his sons over exaggeration. It was a quarter until twelve, the time the match was supposed to start. They had plenty of time. Still he hurried after his son, doing his best to dodge the messy rain puddles.

“Oh thank goodness you're here, I was afraid you weren't going to show.” A clearly feminine voice exclaimed loudly, only softened by the distance.

“Sorry Coach,” Will apologized. “It's my Dad's first time bringing me to a game.” At that mention Oliver looked up in surprise and what he found was nothing like what he'd expected. Her curvy figure wasn't hidden in the slightest by the slightly baggy white and red team jersey she wore, tan shapely legs seemed to stretch for miles past her matching shorts. Her blonde hair, that glinted golden in the sunlight was tied back in a neat ponytail, wrapped around its base was a red ribbon. This was the Coach William had exalted?

She patted William on the shoulder and took his bag. “It's okay, now go warm up.” The young boy rushed to do her bidding with a smile as he went to join his teammates on the pitch.

Oliver didn't know how but somehow he'd spanned the distance and was only feet away from her, close enough he could read the name on the back of the jersey-'Smoak'- as she turned towards him allowing him to catch his first look at her face.

If he thought he'd been blown away by her body then he was wrong. She wore very little makeup save for the bright pop of red her lips were painted, despite that fact she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Long lashes framed the crystal blue eyes that rose to meet his, and if sensing he wasn't quite prepared for human interaction yet, she smiled. Which in all honesty nearly knocked him off his feet.

“You must be the punctually-challenged father Sandra warned me about,” she asked kindly, cocking her hip to the side and placing a hand on it, head tilting as her bright lips quirked.

After what seemed like an eternity-but in actuality was only three seconds- he gave himself a mental slap in the head, gathered his whits and spoke. “Guilty as charged.” He stepped a little closer. “In my defense, I'm kinda new at this.”

In reply she chuckled and shook her head. “The Dad thing or the being late thing?”

“The former. Being late is pretty much ingrained in me.”

“Well I'm just glad you made it...” Her eyes drifted away, a thoughtful look settling over her features before they moved back to him. “It gets easier, that I promise you.”

Someone yelled across the field and she turned at the name, hand coming up to shade her eyes. The man made a signal and she sent him a thumbs up.

 _Felicity,_ he _'d called her._ So that was her name. He couldn't help but think, even after knowing her for only minutes that it suited her.

“I need to get the kids in,” She gestured to the stands. “You can join the other parents.”

Oliver cast a look to the bleachers, filled with supportive families. Ones that were whole and not broken like the one his son had. In all fairness Sandra had hidden William from him for nearly eight years leaving him to play catch up. Luckily the nine year old had accepted his presence in his life and he'd been able to get involved fairly quickly, more so after his mother transferred to Starling City. There was and never would be anything but William between him and Sandra. Still he couldn't help but wish the boy could have a normal childhood, a family that waited on the sidelines for him.

His face must have shown his inner turmoil because Felicity was breaking into his thoughts a moment later. “You don't know anyone up there do you?” He shook his head. “Well it just so happens one of my assistant coaches is out today. You could take his place if you'd like.”

He smiled gratefully. This woman sure was something. “Very much so.”

“Great, follow me.” She introduced him to Roy Harper, another member of the coaching team who gave him a jersey to borrow.

Soon after he was surrounded by kids, all of them thoroughly warmed up and already sweating under the afternoon sun as Felicity gave them a speech about working as a team and giving their all. It was clear to see that the kids looked up- literally and figuratively-to their coach and he couldn't fault them for that one bit because she sure knew how to spin a phrase, albeit with an occasional cute babble tagged on.

“So who's ready to play some football?” She shouted excitedly, leaving all the kids, and him and Roy to stare at her.

“It's soccer not football Blondie,” Roy spoke up.

“Well technically it is football. England made soccer the sport it is today and called it such. When Americans took up the sport they came up with their own term to distinguish themselves from other countries,” a little girl that looked remarkably similar to Felicity interjected. After she realized what she had said her eyes swiveled to look at her teammates who were all looking at her as if that kind of outburst happened all the time.

William came up beside her and tossed an arm around her shoulders. “That's pretty cool that you know that Jemma. Right guys?” There was a hum of agreement and the blush that had colored her cheeks red dulled to pink. She sent him a appreciative look before looking at Felicity and wrinkling her nose up adorably.

Felicity returned the look before clapping her hands together, “Okay guys...and girls huddle up.” They all gathered into a circle, hands around each other shoulders as Roy and Felicity walked around them.

 _“I don't know what I've been told,_ ” they shouted in unison.

“I don't know what I've been told _,”_ the kids repeated.

“But Roy's lame jokes are getting old,” Felicity sung and the children all broke into laughter at Roy's offended squeak of 'hey' before they sung the sentence. He covered his mouth to keep his own laughter from exploding.

 _“Let's get out and have some fun,”_ Roy and Felicity chanted.

“Lets get out and have some fun.”

_“And show the old folks how it's done.”_

“And show the old folks how it's done,” the kids finished with a shout of _'Go Meteors'_ and took off onto the green except for William and Jemma, the latter of which walked to Felicity. Will came to his side and he gave him a high five.

“Is my babbling ever gonna get better Mom?” The little blonde asked and his eyes went wide. Felicity had a daughter? His eyes immediately searched her finger for a wedding ring and found none.

“It's an incurable disease munchkin,” Felicity bent down, running a hand over her daughters hair. “I will tell you that the right people will love you for it.” The little girl gave a small smile, her eyes darting to look at him for a moment.

“She's right. The best people are the ones who like you for you,” he added and she flushed again, looked down at her shoes.

Felicity pressed her lips together and gave her a quick hug. “See? Now go kick some Nighthawk Butt.”

William extended and hand and the two took off. In that moment he couldn't have been prouder of his son. He was a better friend than he'd ever been to Tommy. He wager that it was due to the fact that there was just something about the Smoak women.

“Your daughter's a sweetheart,” Oliver commented as he watched opposing team shake hands and then the coin toss take place.

“When she wants to be. Sometimes she's as stubborn as a mule, just like her father. Thankfully it's cute on her.” He saw Felicity swallow, her eyes growing hard. He knew that look. Wherever her mind was going needed to be avoided at all possible.

He recalled Williams earlier words about the team they were playing today.

“So can you explain to me why this opposing team is such a threat?” He visibly saw her come back from the darkness, a mischievous smile lighting her face.

“There's been a rivalry between Starling and Gotham teams for years, way before I was coaching. I took over for Diggle the past two seasons because his wife had a baby,” she said in explanation before continuing. “Anyways legend has it that on a collaborated camping trip years ago that the Nighthawks filled all the Meteor's tents with bats. Terrorized the kids and ever since they've been at each others throats.”

“That's kind of intense. These are just kids.”

“I know it's crazy. I've tried to get everyone back on peaceful ground again but the Nighthawk coach always stirs things up again.” Felicity rose on her toes and looked out across the field. “There he is, Slade Wilson. You see that man wearing the eye patch?”

He found the man she had described. A hulk of a guy really, with jet black hair and olive skin.“Yeah? What's up with that?”

“Ah, well that's another part of the legend. Apparently the same night as the bat incident someone stabbed him in the eye with a tree branch on accident.”

“You've gotta be kidding me.”

“Nope,” she popped the P. “Like I said...”

“Crazy.”

“Uh-huh.”

"Personally I think he was just running scared and stabbed himself."

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Yep, suffice it to say he does not like us.” Almost as if he sensed he was being talked about Slade shot a look so dark their direction it made even him shake a bit in his boots. “Like at all.”

Oliver couldn't imagine anyone not liking Felicity, and it kind of disturbed him that someone could be so vengeful to hold a grudge against a kids soccer team.

They fell silent as the game continued on and they each cheered for their own children and the team together as a whole. The kids played skillfully and worked together to get the ball to the goal. Even though the Gotham players liked to play dirty, their plays bordering on illegal the Meteor's were still quite a few goals ahead of them. Around him Felicity and Roy shouted to the kids, sometimes offering advice others encouragement. He didn't know much about the sport so he stuck with yelling terms of 'Good job' and 'nice kick'.

When Jemma and William both scored a goal respectively he cheered, clapped and screamed along with Felicity and the rest of the crowd. Their good wishes must have been louder than the other parents because they both send their parents a look that said 'don't embarrass me' which was saying something considering it was a big field.

In the middle of the first half it clouded up and started to drizzle but still the kids kept on going, slipping and sliding in the dirt. By the end of the game he knew his son would be covered in the stuff and he was suddenly very glad he'd bought those seat covers.

The were midway through the second half when a player came through out of nowhere knocked Jemma down hard, her little ankle twisting as she fell before taking the ball from her and shoving through the other players. Surly the referee would flag the kid or do something. There was no way that the violent act the player had just done was okay. But to his shock nothing happened. Had the ref even seen what had taken place? Or was he ignoring it? Oliver's anger spiked and had he not already been standing he'd have jumped to his feet. Beside him Felicity seemed to be frozen.

William who'd saw his friend fall took off her direction as to get the opposing players away from her. On his way there however he was faced with the kid who'd hurt her in the first place and before Oliver, or anyone else for that mattered knew it Will had punched the dark haired boy straight in the nose. The kid-Matthews- raised his hand to his nose, his fingers coming back red.

And that....well that was the calm of the storm because not ten seconds after that there was all out war as the field erupted into a fight. The Nighthawks players jumped on the Meteor's, throwing punches, kicking and screaming. A glance at their coach saw that Slade was standing there, his gaze intent on the field, an evil smile on his lips and not even one muscle twitching to stop the fight.

A few seconds later he, Felicity and Roy were running out onto the field. Oliver to his son, pulling him off Williams, Felicity to check on Jemma, lifting the dirty girl into her arms and Roy stopping their teams members from hitting anymore Nighthawks. Finally the referee stepped in and everyone seemed to calm, the kids anyways.

As for what happened next, years later he still wouldn't be able to recall it for himself. First it started with yelling at Slade, then apparently he punched him...multiple times while yelling some pretty mean things that he also didn't remember. There also may have been a chant of 'fight, fight, fight,' behind him...that also may have including a large amount of the Meteor's parents joining in. But that could have been anything.

When he finally made it back to their side of the field Felicity's arms were crossed and she was giving him a pretty scary look. Roy gave him a thumbs up from behind her causing him to choke on a laugh which in turn had Felicity turning to send a disapproving look the mans direction.

“Bench....now.” She drew out slowly, her words firm. He schooled his expression as he passed her taking a seat next to William and Jemma, her ankle already wrapped with another player holding an ice pack to it.

Felicity walked out onto the pitch, meeting the referees and the Slade halfway across. Her arms gestured wildly, and he could see her explaining their side, trying to smooth ruffled feathers.

It only took him a few minutes sitting there next the water cooler to realize what she'd done.

“Wait...did she put me in time out?”

“We call it Reflection. Gives kids time to think about what they've done,” Roy snickered as he passed by with stack of towels.

“If it quacks like duck and waddles like a duck, it's a duck. This is a glorified time out and I'm not a kid.”

“Could've fooled me,” Roy said as he passed the cloths around.

He shook his head. “That little vixen.”

“Hot isn't it?” At Roy's comment he glanced at the woman on the field, smiling as he saw her putting her hands once again on her hips as she argued. Him and Roy exchanged a look before he turned his attention to his son and Jemma.

“You guys okay?”

“That was totally wicked!” Will said with a large grin, before pulling a face and spitting out a mouthful of dirt.

“I second that,” another player agreed, her braids dripping brown water.

“Did you see the way I punched that smug Adam?” Another boy said to the group at large. “That's the last time he'll say anything about my braces."

“Oh what about Tessa? She totally ate grass. Serves her right for calling me a cow,” a girl with a face full of red freckles chimed in.

“What about you Jemma?”

“I think it's better to fight with knowledge than with our fist...” Her teammates raised their eyebrows and she went on. “But it sure was nice to see Jimmy Muller run crying to his Mom.”

All the kids started laughing and he knew better to but he joined in anyways. These were kids that had gotten bullied too long by their opposing team. The laughter died down when Felicity returned, the players scurrying away to the other bench, including Will and Jemma.

It was concluded that the game would be forfeited and replayed when both sides had learned their lesson on fighting. She drew in a breath, closing her eyes and kneading her forehead with her hand. “What on earth persuaded you to punch the Coach that hates us already?”

“You saw what happened. Jemma's made a majority of the goals today, Slade probably told that kid to intentionally hurt her. There was no way I was gonna stand by and let him get away with that.”

“Be that as it may, you can't just go around punching people. You're an adult and therefore set an example for these _very, very,_ impressionable children.”

He sobered. She was right. Tommy had always said he was a bit of a hot head, that apparently hadn't changed with fatherhood.“I'm sorry.” And he meant it.

“I know,” she sighed. “I'm very thankful for what you did in my daughters name, but now I'm gonna have to go explain to eleven kids why they're not supposed to start fights. I wish Digg were here,” she finished, mostly to herself.

“Want me to-” He started, rising a bit from the bench only to be cut off.

“No, you stay right there.” She pushed on his shoulder making him come back into contact with the metal seat, her hand stayed on his shoulder longer than normal before she shook herself and pulled back, her face flushed. “Right there, until I say so, capisce?”

“I have no idea what that means but okay.”

Her pretty red mouth opened before snapping close again with a growl before she stomped away. She knew he was teasing her.

After a long chat with the team Felicity sent all the kids off to their parents, it seemed most of them had in fact learned their lesson seeing as most of them were contrite underneath the layer of grime. A few parents smiled their thanks as they left. The field and stands now deserted he was stil left sitting on the bench, having already tried to get up only to be leveled with another one of Felicity's hard stares.

Eventually Felicity, William and Jemma all meandered over, sipping on juice boxes. Jemma leaning heavily on his sons shoulder.

"Do I get one?" He questioned, gesturing to the yellow box.

Jemma looked up at her Mom, who shook her head. "Sorry no juice boxes for brawlers."

William punctuated the remark by sucking the air out of the box. Jemma grabbed the box from him and threw it away. He rolled his eyes at his friend with a mutter of 'girls'.

"What about when time out's over?"

Felicity's eyes narrowed and he shot her his most charming smile. Unfortunately she didn't buy it and crossed her arms, having finished her juice and tossed it in the nearby bin.

"How much longer?"

"I think one more minute and then he'll have learned Mom," Jemma added, sending him a sweet smile which he returned.

"I'll consider it Jem." Roy reappeared with two bags and ushered the kids off to change.

"You know what I just realized we never introduced ourselves." He said as a attempt to get back on her good side...though he was pretty sure all her sides were good.

 _Head out of the gutter, man._ "I'm Oliver Queen."

"I know who you are." He blinked. She started to walk off, looking over her shoulder. "After all you are my boss."

His mouth dropped open and it took him a moment to process before he was off his feet and running after her. Finally he caught up to her, placing a hand softly on her elbow to stop her. "Wait...boss?" Then it hit him. No way. "You're F.M Smoak?" She was by far the most valued employee of the company, in the terms that she created some of their best technology. Except she was a silent employee, choosing to interact via her partner Curtis Holt.

Her answering smile was huge. "That's me."

He had about a dozen questions. Why did she not go by Felicity? Why didn't she own up to her creations? Why was a brilliant woman like her coaching a children's soccer league? Was she hiding from Jemma's father? He wanted to get to know the mystery that was her so he settled on an easy one. Because there was no way he was gonna spook her.

"Are you telling me you put your boss in time out?"

"It's Reflection," she corrected quickly.

“Well then, since I had all that time to think, would you believe me when I promise that I learned three things?”

"What's that?" Her head tilted once more and right then and there he wanted to kiss her.

“One: always set a good example for kids. Two: Never upset Felicity Smoak.”

“You're learning...and the third?”

“Never miss an opportunity.”

Felicity paused, her eyes widening. “Opportunity?”

"To ask you and Jemma to join me and William for ice cream for starters."

"And after that?”

"Whatever comes next," he finished with a soft smile, trying to convey to her that he was serious. She eyed him warily, her face giving away none of her thoughts. His heart pounded in his chest and his palms began to sweat. Which in and of itself was a clue to how he felt about this woman.

The kids returned, Roy standing beside them taking one of the proffered juices from Jemma.

Felicity reached out a hand. "Come on, let's go see about that juice box."

He hesitated only a moment before taking her small hand in his. “And after that?” He parroted.

“Whatever's next. As long as it's not Permanent Assistant Coach.” She was teasing him now.

Oliver had never believed in love at first sight but somehow, deep inside he knew...he was going to marry Felicity Smoak. Not today, or tomorrow, or even next year, but someday.

He couldn't wait for someday.

 

* * *

 


End file.
